


KINKtober 2020 (RWBY)

by Tazii



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Blood Play, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Clothed Sex, Collar/leash, Consensual Somnophilia, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Femdom, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Kinktober 2020, Knife Play, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mommy Kink, Morning Sex, Multi, Muscle Worship, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Public Vibrators, Risk of being caught, School Uniforms, Sex Pollen, Shibari, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Stepping, Suspension, Temperature Play, Under The Desk, Uniform Kink, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wax Play, boot kink, distention, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 72,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazii/pseuds/Tazii
Summary: New Year. New fandom. 31 kinks for 31 ships.Ships and kinks indexed in chapter one.Tags to be updated with every post.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Emerald Sustrai, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Flynt Coal/Weiss Schnee, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, James Ironwood/Arthur Watts, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black/Neopolitan, Mercury Black/Pyrrha Nikos, Mercury Black/Yang Xiao Long, Neon Katt/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Nora Valkyrie/Yang Xiao Long, Ozpin/Salem (RWBY), Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Hazel Rainart, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Tyrian Callows, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows/Hazel Rainart, Tyrian Callows/Salem, Weiss Schnee/Emerald Sustrai, Weiss Schnee/Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 43
Kudos: 220





	1. Index

Another year, but a whole new fandom. For those of you who haven't read my bnha kinktobers, this is my third year in a row, and I hope I have only continued to improve! For those of you who have read my bnha kinktobers, and were hoping for another 31 bnha stories, I am working on a bnha kinkcember instead. Why? Because apparently I'm a glutton for punishment.  
But I wanted to try something new! So here goes.

Originally I had a handpicked list, but last year I did a randomised wheel to pick my ships. And while I did roll repeatedly until I got a ship I was personally comfortable writing, and I could write to the kink, some of the outcomes were incredibly fun! So I wanted to do that again. So I ended up keeping the kinks/ships that I was excited to do, then randomized the rest. So this is a semi-randomized list of ships with a random list of kinks. Any extra kinks within a story will be warned at the beginning of a chapter, in case you're trying to avoid something.

In the end, lets have fun! Please enjoy!

By Chapter:  
2: Coco/Emerald - Stepping  
3: Hazel/Tyrian - Bondage  
4: Winter/Qrow - Collar/Leash  
5: Sun/Neptune - Handcuffs  
6: Pyrrha/Yang - Voyeurism  
7: Sun/Weiss - Biting  
8: Tyrian/Qrow - Knife Play  
9: Mercury/Neo - Clothed Sex  
10: James/Qrow - Under The Desk  
11: Mercury/Emerald - Shower Sex  
12: Clover/Qrow - Snowballing  
13: Nora/Yang - Mommy Kink  
14: Neon/Yang - Somnophilia  
15: Ilia/Blake - Morning Sex  
16: Yang/Weiss - Public Vibrator  
17: Arthur/Tyrian - Handjob  
18: Pyrrha/Mercury - Deep Throating  
19: Yang/Blake - Frottage  
20: Neo/Roman - Pegging  
21: Weiss/Ruby - Mirror Sex  
22: Emerald/Ruby - Aphrodisiac/Sex Pollen  
23: Salem/Ozpin - Begging (TW: Noncon)  
24: Salem/Tyrian - Orgasm Denial  
25: Mercury/Yang - Uniform  
26: Nora/Ren - Muscle Worship  
27: James/Arthur - Choking  
28: Hazel/Qrow - Public Sex  
29: Weiss/Flynt - Temperature Play  
30: Coco/Velvet - Dirty Talk  
31: Blake/Weiss - Cunnilingus  
32: Weiss/Emerald - Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	2. Coco/Emerald: Stepping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Waiting until exactly 12am my time to post? absolutely

“Love the outfit, kid.” 

Emerald initially froze up, the déjà vu and familiarity catching her off guard before she set the jacket she’d been checking out back on the rack.

“Coco,” Emerald greeted coolly as she moved down further, inwardly praying Coco would just _leave her be_.

No such luck apparently. While Emerald situated herself at a brand new rack, Coco saddled up beside her and began picking through, her lips pursed in a disappointed pout. 

“It’s cute, you know. The whole ‘ _discount shopping_ ’ since you’ve ‘ _turned a new leaf_ ’.”

Her tone was annoyingly condescending, laced with thinly veiled sarcasm and doubt. There were a few like her. People that questioned Mercury and her intentions ever since the fall of Salem. _That was fine_ , Emerald decided. She’d already made up with the people she personally hurt. She didn’t give a shit what the rest thought.

At least.. that’s what she told herself.

It was harder to believe that when people felt the need to remind her on a daily basis. 

“It’s super cute seeing you in here too,” Emerald answered, her voice falsely chipper as she picked out a sequin shirt and held it out to the other. “Finally planning on dressing as cheap as your personality?”

“Funny,” Coco chimed, taking the shirt only to set back in its improper place. Not that the racks had much of an organised system to begin with.

Instead she stepped closer, promptly sliding herself into Emerald’s space. The woman always had a natural flare for a dominant air. It could word on others all she liked. Could get her little fanclub’s collective panties wet, but Emerald had played her little tango with Coco before. In a fight, she was hardly a match. Besides, Emerald had survived _much_ more threatening women. 

So Emerald cocked her hip and rested her shoulder against the end of the rack, one brow raised in quiet amusement as Coco crowded her. There was no real malice between them. Just far too much _pride_.

“You know, I think you owe me a rematch,” Coco decided, her voice low and sweet with promise, and Emerald _laughed_.

A little snort and a scoff, and Emerald let her eyes rake over Coco to size her up.

“What, was your first ass kicking not enough for you?” Emerald’s voice was lifted with humour, crimson eyes crinkled with glee as she lent forward, barely an inch between them. “Do you just like getting curb stomped by me?”

Emerald never expected Coco to back down. She wasn’t the type. Too proud. Too headstrong. Even so, Emerald herself faltered when a sly smile slid perfectly in place. Taking the unintended invitation, Coco cocked her head just enough to lean in, her breath ghosting against Emerald’s lips. It took everything in her power not to jerk back. If Coco was playing mind games, Emerald refused to let her beat her at her own game. Even if her heart skipped a beat.

“Maybe I’d just like to get you under my boot,” Coco suggested, her breath warm against Emerald skin, dipped with an unspoken promise.

This wasn’t a fair fight. Shielded by the dark lenses of her glasses, Coco’s cool façade was impossible to breach. She had the upper hand, and Emerald’s heart was hammering away in her chest. A fight Emerald could win. But a flirtatious advance? It was hard not to crumble on the spot.

A shiver traced up her spine and Emerald hoped Coco didn’t see it. 

She squared herself, her voice sitting high in her throat as she struggled to match Coco’s smirk with one of her own. She tried to rise to Coco’s level. To capture even an ounce of Coco’s confidence. One shaky breath in and Emerald managed harness her own cockiness enough to respond:

“Just try not to choke this time.”

Coco huffed a short laugh, her lips pulled up in a satisfied smile as she finally conceded and stepped away. 

Proud to have stood her ground, Emerald raised a brow as Coco turned and strut to the entrance of the store, a little too much pep in her expensive step. Confident and proud, Emerald’s eyes dipped to the inch long heels of her boots.

“So what was that about?”

Emerald jerked out of her stupor and snapped her head towards Mercury, utterly mortified as he idly sorted through the rack adjacent to her.

“Shut up. Go sniff a boot.”

Mercury instantly laughed, taunting as Emerald returned to the task at hand.

\--

Emerald’s back hit the spar mat a little too hard, the force rattling her ribs and knocking the wind from her lungs. Her head smacked against the firm surface and left her vision off-kilter for a beat. Before she could pick herself back up again, the tread of Coco’s boot hit her square on her sternum, pushing down on bare skin and pinning Emerald to the cold mat. 

Emerald’s eyes instantly fixed on the woman above her, all fight instantly gone from her body as she lay passively, watching as Coco bent her knee and folded her arms to rest against it. Her weight was pushed down against Emerald’s chest, the two of them panting for breath. Put only one of them had pressure making it _difficult_.

“You’re going easy on me, Sustrai,” Coco accused, and Emerald cocked a smirk below. 

Coco was a heavier hitter than Emerald had assumed. If she thought about it, she had to be. Carting Gianduja around like she did. Of course the huntress was packing a little more strength when they left their weapons at the edge of the mat. But she was _much_ slower in comparison. Heavy hits didn’t matter when she couldn’t even land them.

So _maybe_ she let Coco get a few cheap shots. At least she had wound up where she wanted.

The toe of Coco’s boot kissed the skin just below her chin, and the pinch of the heel dug down between her cleavage. It wasn’t a bad position to be in at all. 

“I felt a little bad,” Emerald started, tilting her chin up and breathing in deep. The pressure against her chest only burned hotter. “You seemed pretty desperate to wind up on top this time.”

Coco chuckled, low and taunting as she slowly straightened herself up.

“No offence, Emerald, but I don’t think _I’m_ the desperate one here.”

Coco’s other boot landed just above Emerald’s arm, her weight carefully balanced in the toe as her heel pressed slowly into the soft underside of her wrist. It wasn’t quite enough pain to throw up the automatic defence of her aura, but it was more than enough for Emerald to turn her head and eye the pressure put on such a weak spot. Despite her, Emerald’s breath caught, her body going rigid under Coco’s boots but never struggling.

With the weight in her right foot, the left dragged down her chest, her heel catching the hem of her top and tugging down. Taut fabric pulled down over the rise of her chest, pillowing her boobs just over edge. Not enough to strip them bare but more than enough to show a little more chest than Emerald was usually comfortable with. The edge of her top dug into soft skin, emphasising them and making them spill over.

Coco pressed her toe down and lifted her heel, the fabric following for a second before snapping back to her soft tits. Her boot lifted from her body, settling beside her hip before Coco knelt down in a lunge position, hovering over Emerald’s body. Her right knee was bent, the heel digging in deeper into the skin of her wrist. Her aura flickered, rippling over her skin before Emerald could pull it back. 

Coco crossed her arms over her knee, a cocky smirk gracing her lips as she towered over the trapped woman. Emerald watched from below, each deep breath pushing the fabric of her shirt deeper into warm flesh.

“You’re not getting nervous on me now, are you?”

Emerald lowered her head back against the mat, her eyes fixed on the woman above, ignoring the pinch and pain against her tender wrist. Her smirk back wasn’t quite as convincing. It wobbled, pulled back in a forced smile as her chest tightened. 

“In your dreams,” Emerald fired back, as cocky and confident as she could manage pinned below as she was. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Coco cooed, her tone babying and mocking, and Emerald gut tightened in shameful excitement. “I think you’ll find you’ll be seeing a _lot_ of me in yours.”

Coco pushed herself up after that, her heel carefully lifted from her skin as she regained her footing, stepping back until her right foot landed beside Emerald’s knee. The left lifted after before she crudely wedged it between Emerald’s legs, knocking them apart. Eager and excited by the swift development, Emerald braced her elbows into the mat and pushed her torso up, glancing down before Coco’s right boot lifted.

The next blow landed harder than the first, the tread of her boot slammed down over her top and knocked Emerald back down. Coco’s kick forced the air from Emerald’s lungs, a harsh wheeze emitted from her wide mouth as her boot pulled Emerald’s top down lower. The black fabric of her bra poked out, sitting lower from all the misuse. Her boobs were almost popping out, the edge rubbing over Emerald’s nipples as Coco sadistically pressed her toe down. 

“Relax, baby,” Coco practically purred, the pointer of her right hand pressed to the bridge of her glasses and drawing them down enough for Emerald to catch those chocolate eyes. She was ashamed how one wink left her like putty beneath her. “I know how to treat a girl.”

Her glasses were quickly readjusted back, obscuring Emerald’s view as her boot mercifully lifted from her chest. Dishevelled and laid back, Emerald did as she was told. Her nerves made her skin ripple with goosebumps, muscles tense as Coco returned to her stance, but she laid still all the same.

Coco’s right boot rested beside Emerald’s left thigh while the left nudged up higher between her legs. Emerald didn’t try to fight it. As pretty black boots and all their golden trimmings crept between Emerald’s thighs, she obscenely allowed her legs to part. Her thigh eventually hit Coco’s right boot, but it was more than enough room to give Coco exactly what they both wanted.

This was dangerous and stupid. Trusting a past enemy she’d personally burned was asking for retaliation, and Emerald’s aura buzzed over her skin with anticipation. She half expected a blow. For cruelty and punishment, and Emerald swallowed thickly as her eyes fixated on the boot so close to her core. 

One quick movement. One show of aggression, and Emerald would throw up her aura and ensnare Coco’s mind in one of her illusions. She was prepared and honestly expecting it. The distrust buzzed in the back of her mind, criticizing her as a shiver traced along her spine.

Yet Coco’s movements remained slow. A gentle raise of her boot before her heel dug into the mat, the toe positioned just over the crotch of her white pants. Emerald’s fingers tensed against the mat, nails incapable of finding a grip as Coco slowly lowered.

The initial contact was light, a gentle pressure against her sex as Coco slowly pushed down. The hard immovable surface ground down against her clit, the fabric of her pants and underwear pinned and rubbing between the tread of Coco’s boot and Emerald’s cunt.

The pressure was instant bliss, the drag of fabric over her nerves forcing a sharp inhale from Emerald’s lips. Coco’s foot twisted to one side, pushing down harder as the weight rubbed over her needy clit. 

Emerald’s clawing renewed, digging into the blue mat below as Emerald’s body jolted with the action. Her chest jumped with a gasp, her spine arching up as Emerald’s mouth opened with a low moan. 

When Coco twisted the opposite direction, Emerald jerked below. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Emerald sputtered, her eyes rolled towards the ceiling and unseeing as Coco rolled her foot over her sex.

Coco chuckled above, the taunting sound sending heat straight to Emerald’s belly. It tightened as Coco’s heel lifted from the mat, her full weight planted in her right foot as she began to rub her boot in circles.

The heavy weight over her clothes wasn’t nearly as clever as fingers. There was no intimate touch or finesse control. Only a hard pressure grinding down over her most intimate part, and Emerald trembled below.

It was rough and imperfect, and the frustration only made it better. Her boot pressed between her legs, pushing her underwear harder against soaked lips before it dragged up, stimulating her poor abused clit. It was too much and not nearly enough at once, and Emerald whimpered before she rolled her hips up.

The relief was _instant_ , the golden warmth in the pit of her stomach tight and hot as her cunt clenched around nothing.

“That’s it,” Coco praised, and Emerald’s face warmed as her chest swelled. “Good girl. Just like that.”

Chasing the pleasure, Emerald copied the motion, desperate for the woman’s approving words. She rutted her hips up, pushing herself up against the sole of Coco’s boot before Coco pushed back down, a bruising weight grinding against her clit. The electricity sparked along her spine, her skin twitching and warm as Coco continued to roll her hips against Coco’s assault. 

“God you’re gorgeous,” Coco continued, and Emerald moaned lewdly below. “I knew you’d look good under me. You want to get off like this, don’t you?”

Emerald bit her hip and lifted her hips off the mat, only to be pushed back down by Coco’s boot. Pinned and needy, Emerald rolled her hips desperate for that release.

“You’re going to get these pretty white pants all dirty, baby. Everyone’s going to see. And they’re all going to know.”

“Please,” Emerald gasped, her vision swimming as tears pricked. 

Coco’s boot moved down, the toe pressed square between her legs before she pushed against Emerald’s lips. The blunt force against her clothed entrance forced Emerald’s legs to bow in, clamping around her as she shook and gasped.

“Please what, babe? Come on, have a little _dignity_.” Coco pushed in harder and forced out a cry, Emerald’s body taunt as the warmth in her belly tightened.

“Pl-please!” Emerald stumbled, pushing herself down against Coco’s boot. “M-more. I need-”

Coco’s boot lifted until the tread was back where Emerald wanted. She pressed down, rubbing hard against Emerald’s core, and Emerald spasmed below.

“Come on, baby. Roll those hips for me. Show me how much you want it.”

Shamelessly, Emerald rolled her hips up. The pressure against her abused clit was near painful, yet endlessly blissful. As Coco ground down, cooing and offering sweet praise, Emerald’s knees lifted to clamp around Coco’s calf and grind back.

The friction dragged over her tender nerves, and Emerald threw her head back as her orgasm hit. Her cunt fluttered against wet underwear, her hips jerking and unintentionally rubbing up into Coco’s tread. Emerald’s head was tilted back, mouth wide as a filthy moan sounded from her chest.

“Theeere’s a good girl,” Coco drawled, her boot rubbing between Emerald’s legs lazily as the woman spasmed and came undone below her. 

Her sex throbbed, her muscles jumping as she slowly eased herself to the mat. As Emerald’s chest heaved for breath, Coco lifted her boot away and stepped around her. Emerald felt warm and light with the aftershock, her vision slowly returning as Coco crouched over her. 

A gentle hand brushed Emerald’s bangs out of place, her warm touch against her skin soothing after the rough treatment.

She sat up slowly, her breath slowly regaining as she spread her legs apart enough to survey the damage. The fabric of her pants were thick enough for Emerald to _hope_ no one could see the wetness of her orgasm, but the evident footprint smeared against the white crotch was very telling. 

And still Coco laughed, one arm wrapped around Emerald’s back as the other gripped her bicep to help her up.

“I knew I liked you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that we've officially kicked off 2020 kinktober!! It's been one hell of a year, so we might as well enjoy what we can!!
> 
> Everyone please be safe and be well in these trying times!
> 
> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	3. Hazel/Tyrian: Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some included kinks: Dom/Sub, name calling, mentions of Daddy/Master kink (though they're not used), Deep throating, and some ahhhhh _teeth_. thank the brothers Hazel can block out pain, huh? 
> 
> Also Hazel has a monster sized dick don't @ me

‘ _Sit still,_ ’ Hazel ordered, as if Tyrian would actually listen.

‘ _Get out of my room,_ ’ he demanded, as if Tyrian cared for boundaries.

‘ _Leave the children alone,_ ’ he warned, as if Hazel would actually do anything.

‘ _Either you leave me be or I’ll string you up until I’m done._ ’

How was Tyrian supposed to know he actually had rope?

Blame it on his morbid curiosity, but he actually remained still as Hazel roughly rearranged his body and knotted the rope around him, threading the rope between a mysterious series of hooks in the ceiling before lifting Tyrian off the ground. 

All the while Tyrian’s face was twisted in an amused smile, excited even as he was hung parallel with the ground, belly up and head tilted back to watch Hazel upside down. His tail was curled below him, the stinger brought under his hanging head in an upside down mock striking position. It was tied too, held in place with robes connecting to a series of entwined crosses along his spine and others looped under his armpits. There was enough slack to pull upwards towards his own body, but he could not pull in any other direction. His stinger could not curl towards any of the ropes, held just out of reach. His hands were tied together by the wrists, pulled behind his back and resting above the base of his tail. His knees were parted, each hooked up by rope tied to the ceiling with his ankles tucked up just under his ass. Rope strung his wrists to his ankles, the rough fabric rested along one side of his tail’s chitin.

Any attempt to move his feet jerked his arms back, pulling at his shoulders painfully. Likewise, any attempt to move his arms only made his spine arch. He was thoroughly tied up, and Tyrian’s body jerked with wild giggles as Hazel stepped away and dusted his hands. 

The only part of his body left completely slack was his braided hair, hung uselessly as it brushed along his stinger. 

Despite the pain, Tyrian tried his luck. He jerked his shoulders and laughed at the ache in his spine, wild eyes flicking down to his stinger as it jerked below, testing the give. The rope was unforgiving and unmoving, holding him tight as Hazel walked off back to his desk.

“You’ve done this before,” Tyrian accused, tilting his head up as far as he could reach to eye the hooks above.

Hazel was too prepared. Too skilled. He had an entire setup ready for just this, and Tyrian’s head fell back with a sharp laugh.

“Curious! _Curious_. I do wonder just who you’ve had strung up in here,” Tyrian mused thoughtfully, his brilliant eyes glancing towards Hazel’s bedroom door.

Hazel only grunted in return, uncaring as flipped open his book and returned where he left off.

“Perhaps our dear doctor?” Tyrian offered, swaying in his binds as he struggled to wiggle.

Hazel set a pair of glasses back on the bridge of his nose and flipped a page, and Tyrian hummed in negative. 

“ _No no no_. Arthur is more the type to shackle others down. _Oh yes_ , I think he’d prefer your position.”

Hazel glanced up over his glasses, unamused before he returned to the book.

“Then could it possibly be our sweet _Cinder?_ ” Tyrian purred, his head tilted as he watched the other upside down.

“Quiet down,” Hazel muttered, fixated on his reading.

Tyrian clicked his tongue and shook his head, throwing that thought away too.

“No, I’d think not. She enjoys the control _far_ too much.” 

Tyrian tried to stretch his legs, forcing his shoulders to pull in their sockets before Tyrian gave a pleased sigh.

“Maybe-”

“I said _quiet_ ,” Hazel commanded, that deep rumbling voice lifting with the slightest of growls, and Tyrian went limp in the ropes.

His lip stuck out in a pout, eyes barely narrowed as Hazel returned to ignoring him and flicking through his book. _Such a bore_. Being strung up was infinitely less fun when he wasn’t paid any attention.

The silence stretched on far too long for Tyrian’s liking. He tried to wriggle and jerk, but the ropes only dug into him tighter, the only protection from their rough surface offered by his clothes. Any bare skin it connected with was not awarded such kindness, and Tyrian grunted when it rubbed around his shoulders. 

He was starting to suspect this wasn’t fun at all and was, in fact, a punishment. 

His tail thrashed, poison beaded at the tip as his eyes flashed purple. It was no use, and Tyrian huffed as he went slack once more, eyes blinked back to yellow.

All the while Hazel didn’t so much as look up from his book, and Tyrian cocked his head to one side, squinting at the upside down figure.

“What _are_ you reading?” Just what was so important that Tyrian was left forgotten?

Without a beat, Hazel answered back flatly: “scorpion cuisine.”

Tyrian perked up, a smile slipping back in place.

“Ohh, jokes! Clever! Clever! Would you like to hear another?”

“Not particularly.”

Regardless, Tyrian pressed on, swaying in his binds as much as he could manage as he chirped his question.

“Why did the scorpion cross the road?”

“To kill the chicken on the other side,” Hazel answered, voice monotonous and lacking in its delivery, and Tyrian’s body fell slack with disappointment.

“I see you’ve heard that one before.”

Hazel only grunted, dismissive of Tyrian’s attempt at sparking conversation, and Tyrian hissed at his disinterest. How dull! What was even the point of letting himself get tied up? 

Jerking himself to the left, his right shoulder strained in its socket, and Tyrian snarled and thrashed. He pushed his hips up, body bowing with what little slack he had as his tail pulled down with all its strength. Try as he might, nothing gave. That didn’t stop him from trying. 

No matter how it hurt and strained his body, how his sockets threatened to pop and dislocate, Tyrian didn’t give up his attempts. He pulled and bucked, body strained to its limit for even an ounce of give.

Until a hand grasped the base of his braid and pulled hard, forcing Tyrian’s head to crane down and his eyes to narrow down the length of his nose.

Hazel was crouching in front of him, face set in a heavy scowl as his hand held Tyrian’s hair tight. So long as Tyrian didn’t struggle, there was no pull to his scalp. No unnecessary pain. Just _demanding_ , and Tyrian’s cheeks puffed out with a huff. At the very least his glasses and book were gone in favour of confronting _him_.

“Stop struggling,” Hazel commanded, voice still low and deep. It was annoyingly calming, and Tyrian quickly gave up his struggle. “If you’ll leave me be, I'll untie you.”

“That’s not the point!” Tyrian snarled, jerking once more in Hazel’s hold, but that did nothing to lessen the man’s grip.

Hazel’s eyes narrowed in a frown. When he spoke, his voice rumbled deep in his chest, and Tyrian’s skin twitched at the pleasant noise.

“Then what is the point of all this?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tyrian purred, his lips peeled up in a cheshire’s smile. “I do so _love_ the attention.”

“Then find it somewhere else,” Hazel dismissed, letting go of Tyrian instantly as he stood up and began to reach for the ropes above.

Tyrian’s body jumped, swaying the ropes from Hazel’s grasp in protest.

“Oh _no no no no no!_ I _know_ you love it too.”

“I don’t care for attention,” Hazel argued, finally grasping the rope and ceasing Tyrian’s sway. 

“But you _do_ love the power, don’t you?”

Hazel paused, his eyes falling down to the tied up man. Looking down at him as he was, Tyrian’s body shuttered with the pleasant sensation of _intimidation_. He barked a short laugh, his body nervously tense as the massive man stood over him.

When he didn’t argue, Tyrian pushed on. His voice was a pitch higher. _Faster_ as his body warmed under Hazel’s judging gaze.

“Just as you pump that body full with dust,” Tyrian purred, his sharp eyes gazing along massive scarred arms, “you enjoy the raw power.”

“Is that so?” Hazel mused, his focus turned back towards the knots in the rope. He reached up, his fingers catching Tyrian’s binds, and Tyrian was quick to add.

“I bet you like your little _play mates_ to call you ‘daddy’.”

Hazel froze up, body stiff, and Tyrian happily wiggled at the reaction. He hit a nerve there, that was for sure. After a heavy moment of silence, Hazel finally answered.

“Master.”

Tyrian’s chest jumped with a silent laugh, brows creased in confusion.

“I beg your pardon?”

Hazel’s hand dropped from the rope as he stood proper, frowning down at the tied up man.

“I prefer ‘ _master_ ’.”

Tyrian laid still for a beat, blinking cluelessly before his eyes flicked down, thinking it over for a moment.

“Well that’s not happening.”

“You’d rather call me daddy?” Hazel suggested and, for the first time since Tyrian had met the goliath, he swore he heard a lift of humour in his tone.

“No no no- _well_ … I certainly wouldn’t mind,” Tyrian mused, his head cocked to one side at the pleasant idea. “But you see, I already have a mistress, and I’m afraid I could _never_ set such loathsome creatures as high as my Goddess.”

“Charming,” Hazel groaned, but Tyrian pressed on.

“So, you see, it would be blasphemies for me to even entertain the very _thought_. Even in these little games of yours.”

“Suit yourself,” Hazel answered, his attention lifted once more.

“Perhaps ‘sir’ then?”

Hazel paused, his jaw set in consideration before he gave a slow nod.

“That works too.”

Crouching down, Hazel met Tyrian’s eye as the manic man gave a cackle. 

“You want attention?”

Tyrian swallowed, the lump in his throat bobbing before he arched in his confines.

“Yes, sir, _please_.”

Hazel reached out, his fingers curled in as his knuckles brushed along his cheek.

“You’ll be good for me?”

“So _very good_ ,” Tyrian purred, his tail twitching under him in anticipation.

“Good,” Hazel answered, his thumb brushing against the corner of Tyrian’s lips as his dangerously deep voice sent blood surging towards Tyrian’s dick. “Or else I would have to punish you.”

Tyrian sucked in a sharp breath, a concoction of fear and excitement sending a violent shiver through his frame. 

What kind of punishments did a brute like Hazel give? Were they pleasurable? _Painful?_ The very thought sent warmth to his groin, his sudden need drawing out a whimper.

Another time, maybe. He’d love to push those limits and see just what Hazel would do. Right now, however, Tyrian was already over stimulated and incredibly _needy_ , and Tyrian turned his head until Hazel’s thumb pulled at his bottom lip.

“Please please, sir! Please, I’ll be good! _Please-_ ”

“Spit it out, Tyrian,” Hazel grunted, his thumb slipping between Tyrian’s teeth and pressing up against his tongue.

Anyone could see that Hazel was _massive_ , but it was one thing to see it and another to _feel_. Simply one digit occupied a vast area of his mouth, nearly as wide as Tyrian’s tongue as it pushed down and massaged over it. Tyrian’s lips wrapped around it, sucking lewdly as his tongue glided against the pad. It wasn’t quite as thick as a cock, but it was impressively _close_.

It slipped from his lips too fast, and Hazel gave a light tap to his cheek as he scowled down at him.

“Answer me or you’ll get nothing.”

“Please,” Tyrian barked, “touch me. Please!”

“Please, _what?_ ” Hazel threatened, his voice low with a wicked rumble, and Tyrian preened at the sound.

“Please, _sir_. I need you. Oh how I ache.”

Tyrian rutted his hips up, body curled backwards as his cock throbbed below his clothes.

“That’s more like it,” Hazel answered, offering one more tap to his cheek before he stood up. “You best be grateful.”

“Oh, yes! Yes of course,” Tyrian assured, his neck craned forward as he tried to watch Hazel’s actions above.

Hazel lent over him, his massive chest obscuring his view, and Tyrian’s head flopped back down uselessly. As close as Hazel was, his pelvis was obscenely close to Tyrian’s face, and Tyrian’s eyes traced the outline of Hazel’s package below. 

He could act indifferent all he liked, but there was no mistaking the bulge flaunted in front of his face. It was impossible to miss.

Not that Tyrian had much time to focus on that. Not when Hazel’s fingers dipped under the hem of his pants and brushed over thick pubes. Wide as his hands were, the fabric of his pants tightened around Tyrian’s hips, pulled tight as his fingers grazed over the base of his cock.

Tyrian’s eyes rolled up, his mouth open wide with an obscene moan. 

“You’re not wearing underwear,” Hazel observed, and Tyrian giggled below.

“Is that a problem, sir?” He purred, unashamed as Hazel’s fingers grazed along his pulsing length.

“No,” Hazel answered, thick fingers finally circling around his cock, and Tyrian gave a sharp gasp. “I’d expect nothing less from a slut like you.”

Tyrian jerked, eyes wide and body strung tight as Hazel’s massive hand dwarfed his cock. He never considered himself _small_ , and yet that monster hand managed to engulf him entirely. His pants were insanely tight, the underside taut against his ass. 

His cock throbbed in Hazel’s grasp, full and aching as the beast began to stroke him under his pants. Each jerk was short, but it was all he needed to have that delicious sensation rub along his entire cock.

Tyrian’s head dropped back in pleasure, his hips rocking up uselessly into his grip as a wide smile slipped across his face. And yet Hazel sounded far from pleased as he spoke above him.

“You don’t sound very grateful,” Hazel warned, his hand squeezing just shy of painfully, and Tyrian rutted up against him.

“Thank you!” He sputtered, the flame in his gut growing tighter. “Oh, _thank you, sir!_ You feel _so good_.”

“Better,” Hazel answered, the heel of his palm pushing down just above his base, and Tyrian whimpered.

“Ahh-hah! So- _so good_. Please, _so close-_ ”

“Already?” Hazel spoke, and Tyrian’s body shuttered at the shame. “Such a greedy whore, aren’t you?”

“Yes!” Tyrian sputtered, his body jerking and twitching in his binds as Hazel roughly palmed his cock. “So _so_ needy. Please, sir- let me-”

The rough surface of Hazel’s thumb brushed along the slit of his head, and Tyrian jerked up into his tight binds. It dug deep into his skin, but he hardly minded. The restraint only intensified his need.

“Then cum for me. Show me.”

Tyrian’s eyes fluttered as he neared his peak, the drag of skin on skin sending him crashing over the edge as he spasmed in Hazel’s hold. He groaned, loud and shameless as hot cum painted the fabric of his pants. The sweet release made his body curl back, his tail twitching and dripping as he rode out his orgasm in Hazel’s hand. 

With each stroke of his palm, more seed spilled from his cock, coating his crotch in his own arousal and leaving himself in an awful mess. When Hazel finally stopped and pulled his hand free, Tyrian whined pitifully as the warmth left his flaccid dick.

Left untouched and hanging in his binds, Tyrian’s body lulled as he panted and regained his senses, his eyes slipped shut until he heard the pull of a zipper in front of his face.

Eyes snapped open, Tyrian watched in shock and anticipation as Hazel fished his cock from the confines of his pants.

Like everything else about Hazel, his cock was _massive_. Intimidatingly so. It was terrifyingly thick. So much so that Tyrian wasn’t sure he could grasp it completely in one hand. Wasn’t even sure he could stretch his lips around it. And yet he licked them, anticipation sending a new wave of arousal through his body.

“Show me,” Hazel grunted, his cum slick thumb finding Tyrian’s lip again as he guided his mouth open for him, “how grateful you are.”

The head of Hazel’s monster cock pushed against his open lips, the shroomed head finding resistance as they struggled to accommodate for him. They were both incredibly lucky Hazel’s semblance numbed him to pain, because Tyrian couldn’t help the way his teeth grazed along hot skin. 

Strung up and at his mercy, Tyrian couldn’t do a thing to help Hazel along. He could only open his mouth wide and squeeze his eyes shut, holding himself open for Hazel to simply _use_.

And use him he did. Once the thick head popped past his teeth, the rest sunk in slowly but surely. Salty skin pushed up against his tongue, feeding itself in deep until Tyrian felt it push against the back of his throat. 

Tyrian spasmed and choked, and Hazel pulled back enough for Tyrian to breathe in through his nose. Another slow push forward, and Tyrian’s throat convulsed as it slipped down. Tyrian’s eyes snapped wide, tears pricking and sliding down to his hairline, and all the while he could _feel_ throat bulge out.

His body twitched, his wrists pulling in the ropes only forcing his body to arch painfully.

Hazel pulled back slowly, the head of his cock rubbing in deep down his throat, before he pushed back in. The pressure in his throat was glorious, and Tyrian’s eyes rolled back as Hazel’s hand wrapped around his throat. Not enough to choke. No, his cock was already doing that just fine. But simply to _feel_.

The fullness of the cock down his throat and the pressure pressed down against it was maddening. He was sure Hazel could feel it under his palm. Now his cock rubbed along his throat. How obscene it must have looked. How his throat had to move with every push, and the very thought had Tyrian’s cock throbbing as a new wave of cum spilled from his cock.

Tyrian’s body instantly convulsed, his throat tightening around Hazel’s monster dick, and Tyrian choked around him. Hazel grunted in response, his hands moving from Tyrian’s body in favour of grasping the hanging ropes and _pulling Tyrian forward_.

Tyrian’s nose hit the zipper of Hazel’s pants, his cock impossibly deep as his lips strained painfully around him.

Buried in deep, Hazel gave a loud yell before his cock throbbed deep within Tyrian’s throat, spilling his hot seed down the convulsing walls. It was too much, backing up along Hazel’s cock as Tyrian choked and sputtered.

Hazel pulled out suddenly, cum still sputtering and tracing across Tyrian’s chin and down the outside of his throat. All the while Tyrian coughed, bitter seed heavy on his tongue and flicking out over Hazel’s pants.

Hazel stepped back, panting heavy as the last of his cum dribbled out, falling to the ground along with the rest that dripped from Tyrian’s mouth. Tyrian’s sight was filled with blackened spots, his chest heaving for breath. His airways were still coated in heavy seed, and Tyrian struggled to swallow what he could. What he could not only dripped back towards his mouth, gravity forcing it back up until it was all Tyrian could taste.

Drool and cum dripped to the floor from his wide mouth, meeting a puddle of purple poison as his tail throbbed and secreted too.

Buzzed out of his own mind, he didn’t hear Hazel rummaging around, but he did feel the brush of a warm wet cloth trace along his lips.

Tyrian coughed and gasped before he lent into it, his spent throat giving a sick rasp as he tried to purr.

Hazel faltered for a moment before he continued, cleaning up the mess they’re both made.

“At least you’re finally quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian is always a delight to write
> 
> Thank you everyone who read this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	4. Winter/Qrow: Collar/Leash

“You know, Qrow, you’re much more tolerable like this.”

Dull red eyes narrowed up at Winter, silent in his protest as Qrow knelt at her feet. 

Towering over him as she was, Qrow was treated to the exceptional sight of the swell of her chest. If there was one praise Qrow would willingly offer Winter, it was her impeccable taste and unnecessary style. 

What was the point of the red jewelled choker holding her collar tight to her throat, only for her jacket to open up and around her chest, and connect once again at the small of her waist? Hell if Qrow knew. All that really mattered was that the dark blue vest below the open window drew his attention straight to her rack, and Qrow couldn’t be annoyed for long. How could she cover so much yet draw attention to all the right places?

Well, _mostly covered_.

Qrow’s eyes dipped downward, a lopsided grin slipping naturally in place as her jacket fanned out over her hips giving all the attention to her gorgeous legs. Her boots were perfectly impractical, climbing up high over her thighs tight to her skin. And to her skin it was, because Winter was missing one key aspect of her entire outfit was missing. 

Underneath the straps connecting her thigh high boots to her striking blue under vest, her hips were near bare. The only thing offering her the dignity of coverage was the ridiculous frillage draped down the back of her jacket, and a pair of lacey white panties. 

Despite what she was missing, it was far more than Qrow himself.

A gloved hand jerked red leather back, and Qrow felt a harsh tug at the back of his neck before he tumbled forward.

His hand reached out, bracing himself on the marble floor of her bedroom, cold and hard. Not so unlike the woman before him.

In Winter’s hand was a slim but sturdy leash, held tight as it connected them. 

Sitting naked in the freezing room, the only thing Qrow wore was a matching red collar, tight around his neck and clipped to her taut leash. With every pull it dug harder into the back of his neck, demanding him to behave.

Well it wasn’t his fault she’d picked the skimpiest pair of knickers to show off. All false elegance and lace, showing a tease of skin beneath. Qrow was only human and it was a shame he couldn’t get an eyeful from behind. 

“Still as much of a dog as always,” Winter chilled, her sapphire eyes narrowed in disappointment as Qrow slowly dragged his gaze back up.

“Well, if the collar fits,” Qrow taunted back, his head cocked to one side before he offered a wink. 

That earned him another jerk forward, and Qrow yelped before his other hand slapped against the cold surface, body knocked onto all fours as Winter clicked her tongue. 

“You’re disgusting,” she complained, and Qrow’s throat rumbled with a low laugh.

He opened his mouth to respond, a smart retort on his tongue, but the collar slid across the skin of his throat before the metal clip rubbed his jaw and she pulled up. Silenced, Qrow was forced to push himself back up onto his knees, chin tilted up as he winced and squinted up at the sadistic woman.

She could act disgusted all she wanted. Kick him while he was down and spit as many insults as her little frozen heart pleased. She could scowl and pinch her lips in a frown, but there was no denying how her eyes gazed along the column of his throat. How her eyes wanders, drinking him in and marvelling at his imperfection. Her little stain in her pristine world.

Qrow’s chest rose and fell with controlled breaths, his body bare and his cock twitching as her hand tugged his leash tighter.

“That mouth of yours only ever brings you trouble. So why don’t you _save it_ and put it to better use.”

It wasn’t a question. It was barely even a suggestion. There was a finality in her tone that demanded it of him, and a playful smile slipped on his lip.

Winter’s hand fell before it swung back, tugging Qrow forward sharply. He grunted at the force, his cock throbbing with sick interest before he slowly edged himself towards her. The hard floors were hell on his knees but the huntsman had suffered far worse for far less. 

Creeping closer, Qrow’s eyes fixed on hers, unmoving even as his knees wedged their way between her boots. He sat back against his heels, levelling himself proper with her center, and shot her a cocky grin from his position between her feet. 

A little colour met those pale cheeks of hers, warming her before she pointedly frowned. Her hand began to tirl, catching more of the leash in her grasp until the slack between them was short and tight. She tugged back towards her hip and Qrow’s neck followed, a wince breaking the confidence of his smirk before he wheezed and laughed low and warm. His cheek hit her hip, the scratch of his stubble rubbing along the lace of her underwear.

“You know, if this is supposed to be a punishment, you’re _really_ selling yourself short here.” Qrow closed his eyes and practically hummed, happily rubbing his cheek against lace and cool skin. “I could stay like this.”

The kneeling would get stiff and painful in time, and his skin was beginning to prick and raise from the cold. But her lap was a place he’d happily rest his head. If only she was that kind.

“Hurry it along, _Qrow_ ,” Winter spat, poorly hidden frustration and venom laced in her voice, and the collar below his chin began to rise and pull up. 

_So impatient_. Winter liked to pride herself in her strict routine and high walls, but Qrow always had a knack for breaking through the cracks.

Unlucky for her.

The hand holding his collar moved to his hair, slipping through strands enough to tug his cheek away from her hip and align him proper with the prize. Sitting on his heels as he was, Qrow’s face was at the perfect height to bury himself between toned thighs. As rewarding as getting under her skin was, getting under her clothes was always infinitely _better_.

Winter’s gloved hand brushed gently through his hair once, a small offer of kindness before she pulled the leash taut. Not pulling him closer but giving him no room to back away. Not that he’d ever _dream_ of doing so.

With one final sly smirk and a cocky wink, Qrow pressed forward until his nose grazed along the edge of white lace and chilled skin. He breathed in deep, making a show before his hot breath ghosted along the front of her underwear. Thin and sparse as it was, prided himself on the little sharp breath Winter took in kind.

Leaning forward, Qrow dipped his head just an inch down, his chin scratching along the soft skin of her thighs as his tongue dipped between the crease. She had to have been more turned on than she liked to admit, because he could already _taste her_.

His hot tongue pressed flat over the lace covering her cunt, pushing up before he licked long and lewd up the curve and up over her clit. The texture of frilly material and her heavy arousal was intoxicating, his cock throbbing and swelling between his legs. 

He moaned, loud and lewd, and repeated the action. After all, he wasn’t afraid of making a mess. If Winter wanted neat and clean, she wouldn’t have put _Qrow Branwen_ of all people in a collar and presented him with such a meal.

Perhaps it was shameful on her behalf. Something that she’d never speak of outside of this room. But both of them delighted in the utter ruin they made of one another. One was just a little louder in his enthusiasm. 

Qrow lathered the lace covering her sex in his drool, licking and pressing his tongue in against her most delicate parts. With every push in, the fabric folded between her lips. Every brush along her clit made her body tremble above him, little quiet and shameful sounds slipping between careful lips. 

Dipping his head lower, Qrow pressed his face directly against her dripping cunt, his nose pressed to her clit as he breathed in deep and groaned. _He’d happily stay here too._

But Winter was a woman on a mission, and she’d never been the kind to stop and smell the roses. _So to speak_. Because Winter smelt so much heavier of lust and sex than a simple rose.

Without warning, Qrow’s collar jerked backwards briefly digging into his airway and violently pulling them apart. Qrow stumbled back with a cough and a wheeze, one hand braced on the floor behind as the other reached for his throat.

Winter gasped above, her eyes widened for a moment before she blinked back the shock.

“I’m- sorry,” she breathed, her face flush with warmth. She was obviously worked up and a little out of breath, brought a little too undone by the filthy act. 

“Sorry, Ice Queen,” Qrow teased, his voice strained by the sudden itch in his throat. “Was I a little too hot for you?”

Any concern instantly fell from her face, hardened with anger and authority. Truth be told, Qrow did her a favour. Now she didn’t have to feel so bad about damn near _crushing his throat._

Winter pulled up once again, a little less rough this time, and Qrow rose to his knees as it pressed below his jaw.

“Up. Get on the bed.”

“So you want me to act like a dog or not?” Qrow grumbled, pushing himself up just as she directed. If she was going to complain about his crude behaviour, perhaps sticking him in a collar and leash and barking orders at him wasn’t the best way to deter it.

Standing up and backing away, the back of his knees resting against the bed before Winter’s hand pushed his chest, knocking him down to sit. Her knees hit the edge around his thighs, caging him in as her hand continued to press down.

“Act like a dog, get treated like one,” Winter argued back, as Qrow’s back hit her pompous bedspread. 

“Funny seeing as the only bitch I see around here is-”

Winter pulled his leash up harsh, the hard material digging into the back of his neck and painfully pulling it up from the bed. Qrow winced, instantly silenced before she slowly lowered her fist, smirking down at the man between her legs.

“That mouth of yours again. I swear one day I’ll _muzzle it_.”

Qrow quirked a brow before he jerked his hips up, bucking up into the woman sitting in his lap, and Winter jostled and gasped before she pulled his collar again.

“But then who’s going to get your panties all nice and wet?”

“ _Qrow_ ,” Winter warned, her eyes narrowed as her fist tightened around his leash. 

Qrow raised his hands in surrender, his neck propped up by his tight collar before she slowly lowered her hold, letting him lay back in full.

Once she was sure Qrow was done, Winter inched herself proper on the bed. Up high until her pretty panties hovered over Qrow’s cock. In full salute, Qrow was standing at full attention. Heavy and flushed with desperation, and Winter’s eyes fixed on it.

“Like what you see?” Qrow cooed, his head cocked to one side as he grinned up at her.

Instead of her usual aggression, Winter huffed and dragged her eyes up, a sly smile slipping on that gorgeous face.

“From the looks of it, Qrow, you’re one to talk.”

Winter rested all her weight in her knees, propped up as her gloved hand wrapped around Qrow’s length. Qrow gasped, interest and need sparking in his eye as he stared down at them. Taking the proverbial reigns along with his literal leash, Winter’s free hand toyed with her own sex. 

They curled under the fabric between her legs, slowly tugging material aside until her drenched cunt lips were on full display. Qrow’s hands lowered back to the bed, his eyes zeroed in on her pretty pussy before she lifted herself higher on her knees and pressed his blunt head to her wet opening.

“Fuck,” Qrow breathed, and Winter tutted above.

“So obscene,” she chilled, her eyes narrowed down at him, but that sly grin never so much as faltered.

Even as she slowly lowered herself, her tight cunt clenching around his shaft and swallowing him in. She breathed in deep through her nose, her chest heaving before she gave a slow shattered sigh through her lips.

Qrow wasn’t sure which one to focus on: the one lifted with a satisfied smirk, or the ones opening and sliding down his aching cock. 

Both were an amazing sight. 

Qrow groaned, his hands reaching and finding their perch on her thighs, simply tracing the edge of boot and skin as she inched herself down.

It was a tight fit, squeezing and hot despite her cool exterior. Qrow’s eyes rolled up, his body tense as he slowly lifted his hips up into her. 

Fingers pressed against his belly, coaxing him to lay back down before his collar pulled tight against the back of his neck. He glanced back at her, his mouth open and curled with pleasure as she held his leash tight.

Once she was sunken down on his cock, she rolled her hips forward with purpose. Slow and precise, working her slick cunt over his throbbing cock with a wet sound. Qrow’s blunt nails curled in, dipping under the edge of her boots as he sputtered a moan.

She started off slow, driving him mad as she rolled and ground down against him, sucking him entirely as the panties rested against the side of his dick. Trained thighs lifted her up, pulling herself half off before guiding herself back down, easing a moan out of her too. 

One hand held his leash tight, brought up to her chest as the other pressed against his belly, keeping him still as she began to ride him. With every roll and lift, her pace grew steadily faster. The tight heat gripped around him, rubbing along his need and drawing out an array of filthy curses. 

Shamelessly obscene, Qrow babbled curses and cries to The Brothers. Breathless ‘fucks’ and sharp gasps. But the most pitiful of them all was her name, moaned with need and desperation. He tried to rut up against her, groaning a low ‘ _Winter_ ’, but her hand never let up. 

Clinging to her control, Winter’s hips lifted from his own, setting the pace as she began to fuck herself down on him. Long controlled thrusts, narrated by Qrow’s brutish words and Winter’s sharp gasps. 

The collar dug into the back of his neck, raised below his ears and jaw, but Qrow couldn’t complain. It was hard to focus on anything besides her tight cunt working him over, fluttering and clinging to his length with every drop of his hips. 

Winter was panting, her body shivering as she worked herself over his shaft. She was a beauty to watch. Her perfect hair coming undone, strands stuck to her skin and face flushed. Her chest heaved in its confines, raising and falling with every gasp and moan, and Qrow wasn’t destined for long if she kept this up.

“Let me-” Qrow started, but he didn’t need to get it all out.

Suddenly her hand was gone from his belly, the other tugging his leash with demand, and Qrow sat up instantly to catch her lips with his own.

Her hand wrapped around the base of his leash, giving no slack and holding him tight against her. Not that he needed the encouragement. 

One of his arms wrapped around her back, supporting her as he began to buck up into her heat. His other hand travelled between them, fumbling over fabric until he slipped over the lace of panties and pulled them aside to thumb at her clit. Winter jerked when he found her spot, gasping a needy ‘ _Qrow_ ’.

Her fingers slipped under his collar, pulling and holding on tight as the other slipped into his hair, threading through it as she rolled her hips with the motion. Their pace was more frantic and animalistic, all precision thrown out the window as she rutted against his skilled fingers.

Her face was soft against the scratch of his stubble, rough and irritating as his tongue slid seamlessly into her mouth. He was rough and obscene, drinking her in as her cunt began to clench around him.

She was _close_ , and Qrow was no better. His thumb rubbed circles against her sensitive nerves, edging her closer to the inevitable climax. Once it hit, Winter cried out against his lips, high and sharp as Qrow pressed harder into the kiss.

Her hand grasped around his collar, holding on tight as she rode it out, her cunt throbbing around his cock. With a few more ruts, Qrow groaned against her lips as his hot seed spilled within her. Their kiss was frantic and slick with spit, both left an utter mess as Qrow’s thrusts slowed to sporadic movement.

His cock pumped within her, draining his cum into her tight heat as she came down from her high. Long fingers slowly slipped from his collar, the two of them panting and spent as he slowly flipped them over. 

He laid her down first, his cock slipping from her fluttering pussy before her panties slowly rolled back in place, drenched in them both. Exhausted and needing a minute of his own, Qrow collapsed on top of her, uncaring when she grunted at the impact.

His throat felt tight and sore, the stiff collar uncomfortable in the aftermath, but he didn’t have the energy to deal with that just yet. Considering Winter had yet to do anything about the man laying across her, he doubted she did either.

Qrow’s cheek rested against her chest, a pleasant sigh sounding from him as he settled himself there, and Winter groaned in disgust above him. 

“We don’t speak of this.”

With a breathless laugh, Qrow answered against her breasts.

“Never do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	5. Sun/Neptune: Handcuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early because daylight savings rolls around tonight and I lose an hour, and I have to get up at 6am. Could I wait until morning to post it? _sure._ am i? _clearly not_
> 
> I have no patience, so have this~

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“What, you think I’ve never handcuffed someone before?”

“Okay, that _one time_ the detective let us practice on a dummy doesn’t count and you _know it_.”

Above him, Sun shrugged, unbothered as he positioned Neptune’s wrist into the steel trap and clicked it shut. Neptune’s arms were stretched up over his head, locked by a pair of steel cuffs Sun had somehow acquired. Usually Neptune was content in not asking, but there was something specifically concerning about this.

It might have had something to do with his nakedness and inability to pull his arms down.

Rattling the chain, Neptune’s head was lent back against the bed, squinting up at the chain that looped around one metal pole of the headboard.

“Aren’t these things supposed to be, like, lined with something?”

Neptune experimentally pulled his hands apart and frowned as metal pressed into his skin. 

“Probably!” Sun chimed, far less concerned than his prisoned partner as he sat back and admired his work.

Sun was equally nude, but he’d always been more comfortable in his own skin than Neptune. Neptune had seen his partner naked plenty of times before they started messing around. Neptune, on the other hand, felt naked in a shirt and pants. Stripping entirely always left him buzzing with nervous energy. 

Which meant he _really_ should have said ‘no’ when Sun barged into his room holding up a pair of metal cuffs like a prize. _Stupid rampant hormones and pretty faunus boys._

Sun scooted to the side of the bed, digging around for what Neptune could only assume was lube. All the while Neptune twisted his wrists within their binds, checking just how tight Sun had clicked them. Thankfully Sun had the sense not to do them too tight, but he couldn’t twist them completely without the metal digging into the sides of his wrist.

“Alright, yeah, there is _definitely_ supposed to be like… leather or something lining these things. These almost feel… real.”

The rummaging to his side stopped abruptly and Neptune’s head snapped towards him to stare with accusatory fury as Sun glanced back, wide eyed.

“Tell me these aren’t real.”

Sun’s head swung back towards the draw, digging through quieter now as his shoulders hiked up in silent shame.

“Sun! Sun, _look at me,_ ” Neptune nagged. “You tell me you did _NOT_ just put real handcuffs on me _RIGHT NOW_.”

“It’s just for a little fun!” Sun spun around, legs crossed shamelessly as he held up the bottle in triumph. “Afterwards you can take them off. No harm, no foul, right?”

“I can **NOT** believe you right now!” Neptune scolded, head twisted away in dramatic anger as he scowled at the opposite wall. 

From the reflection of a vanity mirror, Neptune saw before he felt Sun crawl over him, one hand still clutching the lube as he tried to catch Neptune’s eye. He was leaning over him sidewards, forcing himself into Neptune’s view.

“Come on, man. Don’t pout! It’ll be worth it.”

Despite Sun’s claims, Neptune’s lower lip only jutted out further as he turned his head to press against his outstretched arm, stubbornly refusing to look at the other.

Sun sat back on his heels, the bed creaking with the motion, but Neptune still refused to look.

“Do you want to stop?”

Neptune’s lips pressed tighter together, forming a tight line as he squinted against his arm. His cheeks puffed up before he gave a slow sigh through his nose. When he spoke, his voice was a pitiful whine.

“ _Noooooo.._ ” Turning back, Neptune’s head lent up as he frowned accusingly at Sun. “But you are _SO_ rubbing lotion into my wrists tonight! And I expect a massage!”

“Right! Yeah! Yeah! Cool!” Sun enthusiastically agreed, his hands up in mock surrender as that bright boyish smile broke across his face. “Anything you want.”

Neptune’s head hit the bedding below, a small pout still on his face.

“And chocolates.”

Sun laughed and folded himself down, insanely flexible as he smooshed a kiss to Neptune’s cheek.

“With the caramel centres,” Sun agreed, and Neptune perked up instantly, all previous hostility lost in favour of bright hopeful eyes.

“You mean it?”

“Of course, dude!” Sun sat back before sitting up on his knees, shuffling down towards Neptune’s legs. “See, I’m not that much of a jerk!”

Neptune’s head lent back, eyes cast up at the very real metal binding his wrists to his bed.

“Still a bit of a jerk.”

The bottle of lube popped and Neptune’s attention returned to the man kneeling at the foot of the bed now. His hands instinctively pulled down, cut short by limited reach of his handcuffs. He huffed and whined, shifting his shoulders in an attempt to stretch them for a bit of relief. 

The distracting pain in his arms made it difficult to focus on Sun and just _what_ he was doing between Neptune’s legs. He wasn’t used to having his arms restricted. His wrists twisted in their metal binds, tugging at every attempt to look down.

And it was impossible to _not_ look down.

Sun had wasted no time, already positioned between Neptune’s legs and fisting his cock. From the wet slide of skin, Neptune assumed he had already started prepping himself. _So much for romance_.

Neptune sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, his legs spreading and knees bent as Sun slipped in closer. His body brushed along Neptune’s inner thigh before he finally let go of his dick, and Neptune’s own twitched at the tight. Slick and standing proud under a thick tuff of blond hair. It trailed up for a sliver before a stark cut-off point. Shaved just below where his jeans usually sat. So maybe Sun had _some_ dignity. 

Sun poured more lube on his fingers, a large glob sliding from his fingers onto their quilt and Neptune’s hands jerked up in the cuffs, the metal biting into his skin.

“Hey! _Hey!_ Not so much! I’m going to have to wash that now!”

“I’ll wash it,” Sun assured, rubbing his pointer and middle against his thumb as he tossed the bottle aside.

“That’s a lie and you know it.”

Sun was all toothy smiles, unashamed as he shrugged and slipped his dry hand under Neptune’s thigh. He pushed it up, angling Neptune’s ass enough to press two slick fingers against his hole, and Neptune’s scowl instantly dissipated. 

His mouth fell open with a breathy ‘ _ah!_ ’, his eyes staring down the expanse of his body as his arms tensed up around his head. His hands curled into fists, stretched up and useless as Sun manipulated his body.

He felt the warm press of fingers kneading and pushing through, moving slow and easing inside. Neptune couldn’t see the actual act itself. Only his swelling cock pressed against his navel as Sun sat between his legs, smiling brightly at the spot between his legs. Neptune’s head lent up, but without any leverage from his hips or the use of his hands, all he could watch was the way his cock throbbed at the attention.

His head hit the bed once more, his arms tugging up as the chain rattled over a steel bar. He pressed his shoulders into the mattress and tried to push up, a needy whimper leaving his lips as Sun’s fingers twisted and scissored apart. 

As sporadic and thoughtless as Sun could be with trying out new kinks, he always was an absolute _God_ in bed. Callous fingers twisted and curled up, rubbing over Neptune’s inner walls and nudging over his sensitive prostate.

Neptune reacted instantly, jerking with a sharp gasp as Sun pressed down. His hands pulled up, metal on metal clanging over his head as they dug into his wrists. With a loud whine, Neptune turned to hide his face in the crook of his arm and shoulder. 

Sun’s fingers didn’t linger. A man on a mission, he continued to lather his stretched muscle in lube and stretch him out, but every little graze along his most sensitive spot had Neptune moaning into his own skin. His muscles spasmed, cock drooling as he rode himself down on Sun’s fingers. 

It all ended far too soon, Sun’s fingers slipping free and tracing along rim, catching globs of lubricant to rub over twitching muscle.

Needy and riled up, Neptune was unashamed as his voice pitched up with a whine: “Suuuuunn!”

“Shit,” Sun sputtered, letting go of Neptune’s hips in favour of grabbing his hips. “Okay! Okay, yeah, just.. hold on.”

Sun tugged down, only pulling his arms tighter against their binds and robbing Neptune the slack of bent elbows. With his arms stretched so high, his little hiding spot disappeared completely, and Neptune was left with little choice but to look down.

Unable to move Neptune down on him, Sun shuffled forward, one hand leaving Neptune’s hip in favour of taking his cock and positioning it between Neptune’s legs.

Neptune felt the blunt head of Sun’s cock tug on his rim, catching twitching muscle before Sun eased himself forward. No matter how much they messed around, the first push always knocked the air from Neptune’s lungs.

His head pressed back, chin tilted up as his back arched from the bed with a breathless moan. The fullness was _glorious_ , stretching him wide as the thick head glided over lube slick skin. The friction sent pulsations straight to Neptune’s cock, his body flush with warmth. 

Sun’s hands were back on his hips, holding on tight as he fed more of his cock into Neptune’s throbbing hole. Down the jump of his nose, Neptune watched as Sun shuffled toward, head bowed and brows pinched as Neptune slowly stretched open for him. The lube worked wonders, stealing the edge of pain from the friction between them, but the sheer size of Sun’s cock and tightness of Neptune’s ass was mind-numbing.

Neptune’s legs tensed up, knees tilted inward as he trapped the man between his legs. His arms stretched up in their binds, but Neptune couldn’t bring himself to mind the bite in his skin now. With the impossible stretch of his ass it was _welcomed_.

Neptune groaned, mouth open and overly vocal as Sun fed inch after inch inside. Sun eased himself forward, his knees positioned under Neptune’s ass before Neptune felt the slap of skin. Sun’s hips were flush against his ass, bottomed out as they took a moment to breathe and focus.

Back spasming, Neptune slowly rested back as he watched between his knees. A few seconds passed, Neptune’s ass relaxing around the girth of Sun before the faunus glanced up. Catching Neptune’s eye, Sun offered a lopsided smile before he rolled his hips forward, nudging his cock forward.

Neptune gasped, his right hand tugging at the cuffs in an attempt to cover his mouth. It failed miserably, the metal edge digging into his skin as Neptune whimpered and bit down on his lip.

Sun began to pull out, slow and easy before he reached half way and slammed back in. There was far less resistance this time around, but Neptune’s voice raised with a sharp shout. His fingers curled in, nails dug into the palms of his hands as Sun started to set a pace.

Slow out. Sharp and hard back in. He hit so deep, the lewd sound of skin slapping sending heat to Neptune’s face. His cock throbbed against his belly, pearly pre drizzling down and smearing against his skin. Sun’s fingers were pressed into his hips, holding him for his dear life as he continued to roll against Neptune.

One particularly hard thrust made the bed knock against the wall, the squeak of the bedframe punctuated with a sharp gasp from Neptune. He stretched his arms up higher and laced the chains between his fingers, gripping steel as Sun continued. 

Sun lent forward, one hand abandoning Neptune’s hip in favour of propping himself up against the bed. He was half bowed over Neptune, his brows pinched as his speed picked up. Neptune trembled and clenched around him, forcing a low moan from the man above. 

This was usually the point Neptune would reach out. Would card his fingers through Sun’s hair and pull him closer with need. He was exceptionally clingy and unashamed about that fact. Which only made the binds around his wrists all the more frustrating.

Neptune actually _whined_ , body flush and sensitive and begging for contact. Sun’s hand and the smack of hips wasn’t nearly enough, and Neptune’s fingers tugged at chains.

“Suuun, I need you-!”

“I know-” Sun panted, the hand on his hip slipping in favour of curling under the small of Neptune’s back. “I’ve got you.”

“Touch me-”

“Got you,” Sun repeated breathlessly, his body laying down and pressed up tight against Neptune’s own. 

Their bodies were flush together, Neptune’s cock pinned under Sun’s belly and rubbed with every frantic thrust in. Both his arms were curled under Neptune now, the underside of his chin rested between Neptune’s pecs. The near invisible short blond hairs along his jaw scratched across waxed skin sending a trill through Neptune’s body.

Sun’s tail coiled around one of Neptune’s calves, holding tight as Sun rolled into him. He couldn’t pull back far like this, but Neptune didn’t care. He was completely content with every satisfying thrust.

Sun’s skin was always impossibly warm. It heated Neptune down to his bones, his poor cock caught between their tense bodies. Chains rattled above Neptune’s head, his voice high with moans and pleas as their pace devolved into something frantic and needy. Sun’s face was pinched with bliss, his tail wrapped tight as his hips slapped against Neptune’s ass. 

Between the addictive stretch and the warmth of skin pressed around his cock, Neptune reached his end with a sharp gasp and whine. Cum spurted between them, painted and smeared between hot bodies. Neptune’s upper body curled up, arms pulled tight against their binds as his muscles locked up.

He fumbled over his words, crying out and moaning Sun’s name. Frantic and needy as Sun chased his own orgasm.

Sun’s arms wrapped tighter around him, flexed and squeezing tight as his brows twitched. Spent and sticky, Neptune watched him with an open mouth, hot pants making his chest rise and fall under Sun’s jaw. His ass clamped down around his heart, squeezing tight before Sun came with a cry above him.

Sun’s hips hit Neptune’s ass hard before Neptune felt his cock throb and empty inside him, spilling hot seed deep inside and leaving him satisfied. Sun trembled around him, arms holding on tight as a blissful sigh sounded from his upcurled lips. His eyes were closed, enjoying the wave as they came crashing down.

Their bodies were hot and slick with sweat, cum smeared between them and buried deep in Neptune’s ass. It was a few seconds of sweet aftershock before Sun eventually moved, slowly rolling of Neptune until his cock slipped free.

Neptune winced at the empty sensation, then the awful tickle of cum dribbling down his asscheek. His arms pulled up, stopped short by the binds before he gave a whine. 

“Sun, the sheets-”

“Five minutes,” Sun asked, his voice already far away with the threat of sleep, and Neptune jerked in his chains once more.

“Oh _no no no! _Don’t you even think about it! Get me out of these things first.”__

__Sun fell silent for a moment, unresponsive as Neptune turned to stare at him. Sun’s eyes were open but his brows were furrowed, clearly confused._ _

__“What do you mean?”_ _

__Neptune’s head perked up, eyes wide and a touch _fearful_._ _

__“What do you mean ‘ _what do I mean_ ’? You said you’d get me out when we were done.”_ _

__“Uhhh _no?_ ” Sun argued with a grunt as he pushed himself up. “I said _you_ could take them off.”_ _

__Flabbergasted, Neptune’s mouth opened and closed uselessly, trying and failing to find words before his voice went shrill. He jerked in his binds, tossing his body towards Sun in a failed attempt of a threat._ _

__“ _How am I supposed to take them off, Sun? HOW?!_ ”_ _

__“Dude just slip your hands out!”_ _

__“Wh- _What do you mean?_ How do you-” Neptune twisted his wrists, the metal cutting into his skin as he tried. “I **CAN’T** , Sun!”_ _

__Sun scoffed a laugh, his lip curled in amusement like _Neptune_ was the ridiculous one. _ _

__“You can’t even break out of handcuffs? That’s kinda embarrassing.”_ _

__“Not everyone can dislocate their hands, Sun! Get the key _right now!_ ”_ _

__Sun’s tail twitched as his gaze slid to the door, his eyes wide with poorly hidden fear._ _

__“Sun,” Neptune started, his chest seizing up when Sun didn’t meet his eye. “Sun, where’s the key?”_ _

__Neptune feared he already knew the answer._ _

__“I didn’t.. get it.”_ _

__“ **Sun!** ”_ _

__“Look, I didn’t think about that when I lifted them from the cop-”_ _

__“You _STOLE_ these? **FROM A POLICE OFFICER!** ”_ _

__“I’m sorry! Horny brain thought it was a good idea!”_ _

__“Is it still a good idea, Sun? IS IT?!” Neptune’s chains rattled in emphasis._ _

__“Okay! Look! I’ll- I’ll go get it!” Sun promised, jumping from the bed and grabbing for his jeans._ _

__“You are _never_ going to hear the end of this, you hear me?!”_ _

__“I’m sorry! Sorry! I’ll be quick!” Sun rushed to reassure, pulling up his pants and already halfway out the door._ _

__Neptune kicked at the blankets, chained and naked as he shouted out at the closed door. He was panting and livid, sitting in a damp spot of lube and cum. His head hit the blankets as he glared up at the ceiling, just waiting._ _

__He wasn’t sure how long he was left waiting, but every ticking second was leaving him more and more on edge. His arms were aching, body now cold and sticky with sweat. The cum on his belly was drying and Neptune had started to pout at some point._ _

__The first disruption to his waiting was the ring of his scroll, buzzing from the side table. He lifted his head but he couldn’t stretch his neck enough to see, and he certainly couldn’t reach the thing. So he flopped back and frowned at the ceiling, waiting as it eventually went to the message bank._ _

__It beeped and a voice rang out from the device, leaving Neptune scowling deeper._ _

__“ _Heeeey Neptune, buddy!_ ” Sun’s voice called out, and Neptune's face scrunched up with a scowl. “ _Pick up the scroll._ ”_ _

__“I. _Can’t_.” Neptune snapped at the one way message. “I’m kind of tied up right now.”_ _

__“ _I guess you’re kinda tied up right now.._ ”_ _

__Neptune’s head twisted to scowl over his arm, unimpressed as Sun continued._ _

__“ _Soooo good news! I found the cop I took the cuffs from. Bad news, the cops found me. And I’m kind of… in a cell right now._ ”_ _

__“Oh you’ve _got to be kidding me_ ,” Neptune hissed, rolling his shoulders to regain feeling._ _

__“ _And this is my one call-_ ”_ _

__“So why call me?” Neptune snapped._ _

__“ _Probably should have called someone else…_ ”_ _

__Neptune rolled his jaw and turned his attention back to the ceiling, absolutely _seething_ as Sun went on._ _

__“ _But don’t worry! I’ll get the cops to come check on you!_ ”_ _

__Neptune tensed up, eyes wide as his voice pitched up in terror._ _

__“Sun I’m _NAKED!_ ” With cum still dribbling from his ass, but Neptune wasn’t crude enough to voice it, even alone._ _

__“ _Oh, wait, shit. You’re naked-_ ”_ _

__“Thank you!” Neptune barked over Sun’s words._ _

__“ _I’ll get someone else then_.”_ _

__Neptune’s eyes widened, his arms pressed tight around his head as he tried to disappear into the bed._ _

__“Please don’t get Weiss.”_ _

__“ _I’ll call Weiss!_ ”_ _

__“What! NO!” Neptune head snapped up, his shoulders stretched back as he tried and failed to launch himself at the scroll._ _

__The scraping sound of a window opening froze him, his eyes wide as Sun climbed through with a laugh._ _

__“Dude, _relax_. It was a joke,” Sun spoke between laughs, a key looped over a finger and his scroll in the hand of the other. He hung up as he shook a bag off the crook of his elbow down to the floor._ _

__Neptune gasped at him, completely indignant before he kicked a leg out at the other._ _

__“Those better be chocolates!”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was,,, very fun to write
> 
> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	6. Pyrrha/Yang: Voyeurism

Yang didn’t mean to wind up here. It was purely an accident. One that never would have come to be if it wasn’t for Nora taking her things. 

She’d only broken into the JNPR dorm room for a little revenge. Nora had taken Ember Celica from her room. It was only fair Yang took Magnhild in return. When she heard the footsteps and a voice outside the door, she really shouldn’t have hidden. She should have taken the loss and admitted to her petty revenge. Hell, Pyrrha might have even let her go. 

Pyrrha always seemed a little out of touch with everyone of their generation, but eager to _learn_. She might have even played along, feigning ignorance once Nora began to sniff around. 

She just _panicked_. When she heard Pyrrha greet someone in the hall, Yang’s heart leapt into her throat before she practically threw herself into their shared closet.

There was some unspoken joke about _hiding in the closet_ that she was sure she’d appreciate in the future. Right now, Yang was just trying not to panic and make a noise as Pyrrha finally entered the room.

Yang pressed herself back against hung up clothes, clearly belonging to Ren. There were messes of unfolded clothes at her feet that she was sure belonged to Nora. They tangled around her feet leaving her feeling rooted and trapped, and Yang slapped a hand over her mouth.

It wouldn’t be _that_ bad if she was caught. Pyrrha wasn’t unreasonable. If she explained herself and made a joke out of it all, she’d likely let it slide. She was much more down to earth than people gave her credit for.

Still, there was no real going back once she actually _hid_. She was here now, and Yang could only ride it out.

It kind of added a thrill. The fear of being caught. Yang was alight with addrenile and buzzing, her heart racing as she heard Pyrrha move on the other side of the door. Curious and riding the high, Yang cracked the door open just enough to peer out. A slim line of light slipped into the closet, cut down her body as she eyed the woman across the room.

Pyrrha sat herself on what Yang could only assume was her bed, her hair untied and left unruly as Pyrrha set her head piece down and combed her fingers through. 

Her hair was impressively long. It was so easy to forget just _how_ long it was when she constantly had it tied up. In fact, Yang doubted she’d ever seen Pyrrha with it down. It reached down past her hips, a striking crimson red that easily drew the eye. She reached over her shoulder, hooking her fingers around threads of hair before he pulled it around over her shoulder.

Breaking her attention free from Pyrrha, Yang glanced over towards the dorm door. She’d closed it after herself _of course_. That meant it wouldn’t be as easy as just making a mad dash once Pyrrha wasn’t looking. 

_Why couldn’t anything be easy?_

Yang jerked back when she heard hit the floor, her heart hammering with a spike of fear before her eye focused on Pyrrha once again.

Pyrrha’s boots had been discarded, sat neatly by the foot of her bed as she laid back and bent a knee above her. Yang spent a whole two seconds wondering just how Pyrrha worked the metal encasing her legs off before they simply began to peel apart on their own, piling beside her upright boots. The leather below slipped free over her ankles along with them, stripping them bare, and Yang idly recalled Ruby gushing over Pyrrha’s semblance.

Yang huffed a quiet laugh, shaking her head to herself. That was a bit _more_ than ‘controlling magnets’.

Pyrrha sat up suddenly, her arms bent behind herself as she reached for the strings binding her top in place, and blood rushed straight to Yang’s head. It wasn’t until Pyrrha was pulling the strings apart that Yang suddenly realised. 

Pyrrha was stripping, and Yang was _still watching_.

Yang held her breath as she pulled away from the crack, Ren’s clothes cushioning her as she backed up as far as she could go. Her eyes flicked away, trying and failing to focus on anything else in the closet with her. It was too dark, only the single stream of light from the outside room holding any detail, but Yang refused to look at that. 

So she closed her eyes and let her head tilt back, rested against Ren’s clothes as she stood still and focused on keeping her breathing slow and _silent_.

She’d just wait. There was no coming out now. Not when she’d sat in here while Pyrrha stripped, there was no playing it off as a joke.

Touching her hip, Yang’s fingers brushed over her scroll. She could call someone to run interference. Anyone who could get Pyrrha out of the room long enough for Yang to slip out.

Before she could really put her plan into action, Yang was dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of scraping wood. Her brows furrowed, listening as she heard Pyrrha’s footsteps.

Surely it had been enough time, right? She was probably dressed, surely. Her eyes blinked open, the light in her face partly blinding before she could focus and look.

_She was wrong_. 

So fucking wrong.

Pyrrha had stripped herself bare, the only thing covering an ounce of her Goddess body being her autumn hair. She was walking back towards her bed, reaching for the bedside table. Yang’s face went scarlet, her stomach dropping before she could notice the chair set up against the dorm room door. 

_What was she doing?_

Yang heard the drawer open and she stumbled back, hiding herself in deeper into the closet and out of the line of light. Her arm brushed along metal, hung clothes of leather and stiff fabric to her side and realisation hit her hard.

Pyrrha was naked, and Yang was in her closet.

Where she likely kept her clothes. 

The clothes she was currently pressed up again.

_Pyrrha would eventually open up the closet_.

Yang bit her lip to hold back a whine, her body sliding down until she dropped herself into a pile of folded up clothes. 

She was screwed. _She was so screwed_. It was too late for her to come out now and it would take a miracle for her not to open the door. Even if she called someone else, she’d still come to the closest to change before she answered the door. 

There was no getting out of this or even _explaining it_.

Yang ran her fingers through her hair and clenched at the roots. Her mind was spinning, reaching for any possible way to get herself out of this. 

Yang was broken from her train of thought by a buzz. A low, consistent hum that disrupted the air. It was jarring and distracting, and Yang slowly peeked up from behind her hair. 

_Should she check?_ She knew she shouldn’t, but the sound wouldn’t stop. It was familiar and thrilling, and part of Yang knew just what it might have been. It just wasn’t something she would expect. Not from Pyrrha. Yet all signs pointed straight to it.

Yang sat for a moment and debated it, her eyes focused on the light creeping in. The sound wouldn’t stop, enticing and demanding her attention. It was shameful and wrong, but Yang had to know just what was going on if she was ever going to get herself out of here unseen.

At least… that’s what she told herself.

Making up her mind, Yang sat up on her knees and slowly crept forward, the soft clothes below silencing her as she carefully peered out of the closet.

Pyrrha was laying back on the bed, her knees bent and one hand slipped between her legs. Her boobs were pressed between her arms, perked up and cushioned together as her hand worked between tense legs. Above her a silver bullet hovered, buzzing but untouching skin. _Not yet_ , at least.

Pyrrha’s head was tilted up, watching as her thighs clenched around her hand. A soft sigh escaped her list, her eyelids fluttering, and Yang’s eyes trailed down.

Her thigh hid most of the view, but that only added to the excitement. Her hand was moving rapidly, pushing between her thighs as her hips rocked up. Her hair was fanned out around her, draped over the edge of the bed.

She was breathtaking. Of the literal sense, apparently, because Yang didn’t even know she was holding her breath until her chest began to ache.

She shouldn’t watch. She knew that. This was too far. So reluctantly she sat back, her knees drawn up as she curled up in Pyrrha’s closet.

She could try and be as moral as she liked. Could try and turn her eyes away and give Pyrrha some privacy as she masterbated in her own room. But there was no possible way to block out the sounds.

Her hands moved over her ears but it didn’t do much once she heard Pyrrha moan. It was loud and lewd followed with a higher rumble from the vibrator, and the image of it floating down between her heads instantly flooded Yang’s thoughts.

Yang’s belly clenched, a hot tight pit forming low in her gut as she pressed her legs tight together. That act didn’t seem to help in the slightest. Her own cunt squeezed around nothing, a thrill sparking low in her belly as her body went hot. 

Pyrrha’s bed creaked before she gasped, high and sharp, and the molten warmth in Yang’s loins grew all the more unbearable. 

_She wanted to know_. She knew she shouldn’t, but the curiosity was eating her alive. 

Yang’s eyes stayed fixed on her knees, unmoving despite the panting on the other side of the door. A sharp ‘ _Ah!_ ’ followed by a drawn out moan. Yang’s fingers curled in on either side of her head, the fire burning below growing impossibly hot. 

She shuffled a little, the rub of legs together relieving some of her growing tension as her head rested back against clothes.

This was her chance. If she could sneak out and hide under Pyrrha’s bed while she was distracted, she could do it. Pyrrha would never know. She could break out and _never think of this again_.

The shiver that coursed through her body at the sound of gasp told otherwise. 

There was no chance she’d ever forget. No way to get the image of Pyrrha with her hand buried between her legs out of her head. 

She could deal with that later. It wasn’t about watching her or getting off. It was just _escaping_.

That’s what she told herself as she slowly pushed herself forward again, one hand propped against the frame of the door as she slot one eye against the crack.

Pyrrha’s hips were off the bed, feet braced as the silver bullet pressed up against her clit. Thrust up as she was, Yang was welcomed to the sight of scarlet red pubic hair, tracing down over her mound as the bullet moved against her untouched. Her hips rutted up against it, one of Pyrrha’s hands poised at her side as her fingers tensed and moved. With every curl the bullet would move, dipping low between her legs and up to circle around her clit. 

Her other hand was at her chest, groping and pinching at a stiff nipple as she panted and groaned. Her body was taught, arched up as her thighs trembled, and Yang’s hand instantly slipped between her own legs.

Yang’s fingers pressed down against her own sex, rubbing over her shorts as she ground her hips down. The spark of touch instantly sent a tremor through her body, a slight gasp leaving her lips before she bit down on the bottom.

Shameless and perverse, Yang’s hand slid higher only to dip under her shorts and underwear, her fingers brushing over her clit and down between her lips. Her face flushed hot as she felt how wet she was, slick and clenching at even the slightest contact.

Her breathing was shaky, struggling to keep quiet as Pyrrha’s head rolled back with a moan. Her pinky and pointer bent in, fingers twisted as she controlled the toy playing with her. Too fixated on the scene playing out in front of her, Yang didn’t notice another toy slipping out of her open draw until a red stiff electric dildo moved past Pyrrha’s hips. 

Yang choked on a moan, her hand slapped over her lips as the new toy dipped under Pyrrha’s knee and joined the first. Pyrrha’s pinky twitched and a new sound joined the first. A slow drone filled the air between Pyrrha’s legs, and Yang could barely see from under Pyrrha’s knee as the head of the toy slid over her pussy lips, collecting her arousal and teasing her entrance.

“Please-” Pyrrha panted, and Yang’s fingers dipped between her own lips, pressing into her tight heat.

Yang’s nails dug into the wood of the frame, her teeth clamped tight on her lip as she rolled her hips forward and ground against her wrist. Her fingers moved rapidly, the coil in her belly tight and hot as she rutted into her own hand. All the while her eyes never moved from the woman on the bed, panting and whining as she played with herself.

The toy pushed forward, easing in slowly before pulling back. It would barely breech, taunting in its motions as the vibrator continued to toy with her clit. Pyrrha’s fingers clawed in and the toy pushed harder, slowly easing past the resistance until the head popped inside.

With a whine, Yang came hard. The dam broke, golden warmth pulsating through muscle as her hips sputtered and rolled, coaxing her through. Her fingers were slick and drenched, arousal smeared between skin and clothes, and Yang’s head tilted to rest against the frame.

She breathed for a moment, eyes lidded as she watched Pyrrha squeal and roll into the toys.

_So much stamina_. It was insane.

Yang’s hand slipped free from her pants before she wiped the arousal away, her eyes still focused on Pyrrha as the vibartor lifted away, leaving Pyrrha panting as the fake cock pushed in deeper. For a moment, Yang was content in watching. Admiring as Pyrrha let herself settle and ease herself open for more. It was thrilling, and Yang lent closer to watch the toy bottom out inside her.

Pyrrha’s eyes were squeezed tight, mouth open with a glorious moan before the vibrator toyed just below her clit again.

It took Yang far too long to realise what she was doing, and what she was _supposed_ to be doing instead.

Pyrrha’s eyes were closed. They had been for awhile now. And, instead of taking the chance while it was there, Yang had just _watched_. Shame settled in her gut, warming her cheeks as her hand balled into a fist. _Somehow the shame only made that earlier warmth return._

Red faced and dead set on the space below Pyrrha’s bed, Yang carefully pushed the closet open. The duel sound of the toys drowned out any noise, and Yang thanked the Gods for her luck as she crept towards the woman riding her toys.

She shuffled on her hands and knees, moving as swift and silent as humanly possible before she eased herself under, Pyrrha’s hair brushing along her skin as she slid beneath. She rolled on her back, panting and chest heaving as she stared pointlessly at the boards above.

Pyrrha’s bed had been the best choice simply because it was the least likely for her to see from up there. It just also happened to be the absolute _worst place to be_.

Pyrrha moaned above her, the squeak of wood and shift of the mattress below making Yang’s eyes widen. She listened, the earlier images of Pyrrha rolling her hips as she fucked herself on toys and her semblance playing in her head. With every moan and shift Yang could picture it. The roll of her hips. The strain and sweat of her perfect body. The way her lips parted with hot breaths as her legs clamped around her toys. How her fingers pinched and played with her own chest.

Yang bit back a whimper as her hand pressed down over her soaked shorts, rubbing and pushing fabric between folds.

It was wrong. So incredibly twisted. And the thrill of it all only fed the fire in her gut.

“Gods!” Pyrrha cried out, her voice making Yang’s body arch below her. “Close!”

_Yang was no better._

She could taste metal on her tongue as she bit down hard, rubbing her clothed clit furiously to chase and match Pyrrha’s need. With every cry and lewd sound, Yang’s body shivered and rolled, seeking the pleasure of her own fingers as Pyrrha cried out from above.

Pyrrha gasped and her toys sputtered, the mechanics within failing as Pyrrha came with a cry. Biting down and rutting up, Yang rubbed at herself frantically until the tightness in her belly exploded once more, sweet bliss flooding her system. Yang’s eyes rolled back, her chest moving with deep sighs below the silent woman above.

It took a minute for the haze to leave her head, leaving her rooted in shame and cold arousal as Pyrrha got up and padded across the room. With the reality of what she’d done weighing on her shoulders, Yang didn’t have the heart to look over and watch Pyrrha dress. She barely had the energy to react when she heard the chair move, or Pyrrha leave.

She waited a minute through the silence, mentally scolding herself for doing something so perverse and wrong. She’d have to shake it off and leave, but she’d have to make it up to Pyrrha, even if she didn’t know a thing about it.

She lifted her head and knocked it back against the floorboards as punishment, huffing before she rolled over and crept from under the bed. Half out, Yang’s eyes widened as she started below her neighbouring bed, and the wide blue eyes below.

Staring at one another, Yang watched in disbelief as Nora cocked a brow, a grin split across her face.

“So… come here often?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	7. Sun/Weiss: Biting

Being draped with Sun was to be embraced with searing heat. His hands, braced under her curved spine and holding her close warmed chilled skin. Soothing and warm as his lips left a blazing trail along her collar.

Weiss sighed, head lent back in her silken sheets as a hand soothed down to the dip of her back. Being consumed by him always left her body boiling, the heat edging the point of discomfort. A tongue traced a heated line along the stretch of her neck and Weiss’ mouth fell open with a sigh. 

Her legs pressed in around his hips, an ankle hooked over the back of his knee as she arched into him. Her chest pushed up against his collar, chasing the warmth as his lips sealed against a patch of her skin and sucked.

Breathing pleased sighs, Weiss’ fingers threaded through his hair, gentle in her hold as she tilted her head back to give him more room. Sun cocked his head to the side, his soft hair grazing along Weiss’ cheek as he opened his mouth wider against her neck, and Weiss allowed herself a blissful moan.

“Su- _Aah!_ ”

Weiss jolted, body going tense as she gave an embarrassing gasp of pleasure when Sun bit down. The sharp pain to her neck was so sudden and unexpected, her body curved up into him as a violent shiver rippled through her skin.

Eyes wide, Weiss slapped a hand over her mouth as Sun sat up looking just as shocked.

“What was that?” He pressed, a slight tilt in his smile and the raise of amusement in his voice sending blood rushing straight to Weiss’ face.

“Me?!” She gasped as she slapped a hand against Sun’s chest. “What about _you?!_ What was that?!”

“I’m sorry!” Sun laughed, sounding _far_ from sorry as he sat back with his hands up in surrender. “I got a little carried away!”

“A little?! You _bit me!_ ” Weiss’ hand slapped over the spot before she pulled it back to inspect. “Am I bleeding?”

Sun took her hand in his own, threading his fingers through hers before he lent back down, bringing their joined hands to the bed as he hovered over her once more.

“I didn’t bite you _that_ hard.”

“Well it _felt_ hard,” Weiss huffed back, frowning to the ceiling as the bridge of Sun’s nose grazed along her jaw.

“Well _you_ sounded like you enjoyed it,” Sun taunted back, but those blazen lips pressed against her bitten spot in apology regardless.

Weiss didn’t respond. She only stared at the ceiling, her hand clenched around Sun’s as she focused on his warm lips. The dull throb in her neck was a reminder of what was beyond them. The way his teeth had clamped around her spit slick skin and-

Weiss bit her lip, her thighs clamped tight around Sun’s hips at the memory.

After too long silence, Sun slowly lent back, his brows drawn in quiet confusion as they caught each others’ eyes.

“Wait. Hold on, you _did_ , didn’t you?”

“Shut up,” Weiss sputtered, eyes definitely returning to the ceiling now.

“You _did!_ ” Sun laughed, his free hand coming in between them to poke her belly, and Weiss swatted his hand in kind.

“Oh don’t sound so smug about it. I was surprised is all.”

A twinkle sparked in Sun’s eye, mischievous and devilish, and Weiss’ cheeks warmed with a flush.

“And if I gave you a warning next time?”

Weiss’ lips pursed in a tight line, her wide eyes flicking between his before they dipped to his handsome smile and the peek of teeth within it. She pulled her own lip between her own teeth, worrying it before she looked away and gave a tiny nod.

“Since you apparently enjoy it so much,” she deflected, hyper aware as his searing body shifted over hers.

He lent down and pressed a kiss just below her earlobe, soft and sweet before he breathed against the shell of her ear: “I think you enjoy it just a little more.”

Sun’s lips slid down and wrapped around the lobe, pulling it in before his teeth grazed it, barely biting down until Weiss jolted under him. There was no pain. Just a sharp sensation before Weiss’ hand was torn free from Sun’s. 

Sun had already let her go, trailing kisses over her jaw and down her throat as her hand clasped against her ear in shock. Sun never stopped, each kiss like the press of a sunburn, warming her cold skin. Each trailing kiss came with a promise of a bite to follow, and the anticipation was killer.

Weiss’ hand fell back to the bed as she swallowed and let her eyes lull. His hands were back on her. One under the dip of her back and the other clutching at her hip. His touch was sure to raise blood to the surface, leaving her body painted in his touch. 

But it was not the only mark he left behind.

His lips touched the same spot, pressing a scorching kiss to bitten skin before his mouth wrapped around it again and sucked in. Sun’s hand squeezed against her hip and Weiss squeezed her eyes shut as the serrated edge of front teeth met her skin. 

He bit down, catching slick skin in his maw as Weiss cried out and pressed against him. Her body trembled, her hand coming up to thread through his hair again. She held on tighter this time, pushing him down into her as he released her and lathered her abused skin in licks and warm lips. 

She felt tender there now. A lingering throb as Sun’s hand relaxed on her hip and his thumb began to soothe her. Coming down from the sensation, Weiss’ fingers relaxed in his locks, combing through softly as his mouth moved down over her collar.

His bottom lip pulled over shivering skin, warming her with plush kisses and the threat of dragging teeth. The anticipation turned to thrill, her body tense in his hold. The hand on her hip moved up, thumb grazing along her trembling belly as his lips travelled south. His mouth met the start of her left tit as his hand brushed the underside of her right. 

They’d always been on the sensitive side and an edge of concern spiked in her voice.

“ _Sun_.”

“I’ll be gentle,” he assured, his hand moving up over the swell of her breast. 

Weiss’ chin tucked in, her eyes cast down to watch as his lips left their trail on her skin. Her hand was still ensnared in his hair, holding but not directing. _Trusting_. Above him she could see the flicker of his tail, swaying and pleased as he sucked a portion of flesh between his teeth. He sealed his lips and sucked, bringing blood to the surface in an instant bruise. All the while his left hand cupped her right boob, fingers squeezing around soft flesh and marvelling in the give. Her nipple was caught between two fingers, pinched as he gave a squeeze.

Weiss gasped, her other hand coming to rest over his shoulders as his lips moved over her nipple.

He wrapped his lips around her areola, his hot tongue flicking and lathering her tit before he bit down nice and slow.

Weiss whined, her chest pressed up into his mouth and hand. Her nails dug into his shoulder, hand clenched in his hair as he suckled and moaned. Weiss’ hips rolled up against his stomach, her body responding in kind to his treatment. 

The heat was overwhelming, leaving her breathless and needy below. True to his word, Sun remained careful. Biting down ever slow until Weiss was jolting and crying out, his name breathed from parted lips.

His bite let up, lips still sealed around her nipple with a greedy suckle and flick of the tongue before he swapped for the other.

His hand returned to the spot on her hip just as Weiss felt Sun’s tail graze along her ankle. It slowly wrapped around her, holding on tight as he dragged his tongue over her nipple. It was a lewd and messy lick, leaving her skin slick and shiny with his saliva before he repeated the same treatment as the other. 

More honed in on Weiss’ pain tolerance now, Sun bit down faster. _Harder_. It was a sharp pain that made Weiss gasp, her lip quivering before she gave a high moan. Her hand slipped from his hair, both soothing down her back before the tips of her nails pressed to his skin and dragged up. Not nearly enough to hurt, but more than enough to leave a mark of her own.

Sun moaned around her nipple, teeth clamped down around her as a hand snaked between them, two fingers slipped between her folds and teasing her entrance. There was barely a pull of friction, already slick from her own arousal. 

Her tit slipped from his mouth with a wet pop, bouncing a little and stiff from the attention. Around her nipples was the indent of teeth, the dull throb leaving her squirming as he slipped further down. 

Soon the only thing she could reach was his hair, and Weiss tangled her fingers through whatever she could grasp.

Sun’s fingers prodded her tight entrance, the rough pads slick with her arousal before they pushed slowly in.

Weiss whined and rolled her hips up into his hand, her cunt clenching tight around him as his blazen lips burned against the skin of her hip. He kissed his way down, fingers curled up for that sweet spot. Once his fingers reached the spot, Weiss let him know.

Her body jerked up under him, fingers curled in his locks as she shouted: “Sun!”

A please hum vibrated against her skin, pleased as slipped from arms reach. The last wisps of hair slipped from her grasp and Weiss hands moved to claw at the sheets instead. Her shoulders lifted from the bed, head pressed back into her pillows as Sun’s mouth moved just shy of her mound.

It was _torturous_. In normal circumstances, Sun never wasted time in eating her out. That hot tongue on her cunt was a sure-fire way to drive her insane. Today apparently wasn’t about that.

Sun’s fingers moved within her, aiming for that sweet spot as he began to fuck her earnestly on them. They hit sensitive nerves with every thrust, earning sweet gasps and his name in fumbled praise. All the while his mouth moved down her right inner thigh, warming softer skin. 

Her thigh instantly jumped to his touch, sensitive and tense in anticipation. His fingers moved in a blur within her, hitting her inner walls and making her shake. Her skin rippled under his lips, welcoming as he opened his mouth and clamped around softened skin.

“Sun!” Weiss jolted with a cry, her hips pushed up against him, but he seemed unperturbed. 

Letting her go, his tongue lapped over her skin, dragging over indents and the mark he left. The pain was still fresh, making her skin jump before his mouth nudged closer to her sex. 

His lips sealed around her, sucking in until he had enough to bite down _harder_.

Weiss squealed, her blankets pulled in her tight gasp as Sun sucked around trapped skin. Arousal dripped around his fingers, smearing his hand in her as she began to clamp down.

“Sun! I’m! I-I-!”

Sun’s elbow moved over her leg, fingers shifted within her until three pressed inside and began to fuck her ruthlessly. He turned his head to lick a long stripe against her opposite thigh, savouring the taste of her skin as the heavy scent of her arousal smeared against his cheek.

His mouth found its desired patch of skin once more before he bit down, his harsh bite making Weiss squirm and gasp as the dam broke. Her walls tightened around his rough fingers before the blazing heat of an orgasm crashed over her. Like sunlight melting away the frost, her body glowed and shivered, warmed as Sun lapped at her skin. She rolled down against his fingers, chasing the high until it left her burnt up.

Sun’s fingers slipped free and Weiss was given a moment of peace before Sun’s tongue found her folds, slipping between to drink in her taste. Weiss groaned, her hand reaching down to tangle through his hair as he cleaned up the mess. The molten warmth of his tongue had her gasping and shivering, impossibly hot until he got his fill.

With proud satisfaction, Sun crept back up her body, his tail travelling higher until it wrapped around her bitten thigh. Climbing over her, Sun caught her lips in a kiss, deep and messy before Weiss’ teeth clamped down on his bottom lip.

Sun yelped and sprung back, sitting on his knees as he covered his mouth and stared down at her in shock.

“ _That_ ,” Weiss started with venom and the threat of a lecture, “was for not warning me the first time.”

Suddenly she reached up, fingers grazing along his cheek before he let himself lean down into her, led back to her lips.

“And this is for the rest,” she praised, her cold lips meeting his blazing hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	8. Tyrian/Qrow: Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few warnings to be had with this one!
> 
> For one, very unsafe knife play practice. For the love of God, please remember fiction is not sex ed.
> 
> But this fic contains drunken sex, dubcon, and blood play/cutting. This isn't straight up noncon, but this chapter is still very twisted. Please tread carefully and if you find yourself not enjoying the content, please back out. take care!
> 
> This chapter is set during volume 6 and doesn’t quite conform to canon timeline. But, hey, if you wanted canon-compliant you wouldn’t be here

It was easy to blame his mistakes on bad luck. There were times when it was true too. Many times.

Then there were times when even he knew he was lying. 

He could blame his luck for wandering past an open tavern, but it was his own doing that led him inside.

He could blame it for the tender spilling a drink on his shirt, but he’d happily followed her up into a guest room ‘change’.

He could blame his semblance for the misunderstanding, but really… it was his own assumptions that led him to making things awkward.

He could _not_ blame his semblance for her kind offer to clean his clothes and let him stay until they were dry. His misfortune was never the cause of any miraculous signs of good luck.

But seemingly good luck had a nasty habit of being bad in disguise.

So when Qrow had come out of a lukewarm shower to his attempted killer in his room, all he could think was: ‘ _just my luck._ ’

All these things he could blame on uncontrollable misfortune, but he couldn't lie and say it wasn't his fault for being here.

Pinned down under a deranged killer on sheets that smelt too much of sweat and sex to be clean, Qrow's towel was discarded on the floor leaving him shamefully _bare_. Qrow knew perfectly well ‘ _bad luck_ ’ was a shit excuse for what they were about to do.

The scar on his stomach still burned from time to time, freshly healed and only recently unbandaged. There were times when it flamed up, red and angry when it was aggravated. And the very man who put it there was perched on his lap, head cocked to the side with an unhinged bubble of laughter. The hunting knife was pressed just under Qrow’s jaw, the tip digging into the softer underside as Qrow swallowed.

Tyrian was likely in Argus to snatch Ruby. The stinger that she’d cut off was replaced with a tight rag, purple venom oozing through and dried. He looked about as exhausted as Qrow felt, but where Qrow’s vision swam with the embrace of liquor, Tyrian’s shoulders bounced with sputtered laughter.

He should fight. He should have the moment he walked out the bathroom door. But Harbinger was propped up across the other side of the room and Tyrian was the first to react.

Maybe he could have blamed the alcohol for his poor choices but, then again, that was his fault too. The tip of the blade pricked his skin and Qrow couldn’t help but feel like he _deserved it_.

“I would have thought _you_ would have put up a bigger fight than _this_ ,” Tyrian taunted, his wounded tail flailing behind him.

The tip of his knife moved up, nudging against the curve of Qrow’s jaw, and Qrow’s lip lifted in disgust.

“I’m _tired_ ,” Qrow complained, his eyes unfocused as they slipped to the wood above them. “I’m drunk. And I was in the mood until I saw you.”

“Oh-hoho! Is that _so?_ ” Tyrian hissed, sitting back until the swell of his ass ground down against Qrow’s cock.

Qrow groaned, his teeth bared at the sensation until it soothed. His eyes flickered over the details of the wooden ceiling, unable to focus properly. The pressure of the knife moved lower, the edge grazing along the stretch of his neck. 

“I would share my sympathies but I’m afraid I’m currently licking my own wounds, Branwen. After all, I was _**mutilated**_ and so very _**hurt**_ by that wilted flower!”

“You tried to kidnap her,” Qrow reminded with a sneer, and Tyrian sputtered a laugh, eyes wide in honest disbelief.

“Well it wasn’t _personal!_ ” Tyrian exclaimed, like that made it better. “But I’m afraid it’s personal _now_.”

Something dark crept in those wild eyes, a flicker of purple sending a fresh wave of dread through Qrow before Tyrian’s knee pressed in against his side. Right over Qrow’s healing wound, and Qrow threw his head back with a pained scream.

Tyrian’s hand clamped down over Qrow’s mouth, muffling his shrill cries from the world outside a tavern door. Tyrian’s knee let up and Qrow sucked in deep sharp breaths through his nose, drool and hot air painted against Tyrian’s palm as furious eyes narrowed on the killer.

“Att! Att. Att. _Shhhh_. You don’t want anyone else to have to suffer for you, do you?”

Tyrian’s hand lifted from Qrow’s mouth, still damp from his breath before Tyrian brought the knife up and pressed the edge against Qrow’s cheek.

“You’re _tired_ and rather _riled up_ already, and I am in no shape to fight. So let us put this unpleasantness behind us for now, hm?”

“Fuck you,” Qrow spat, his voice like gravel with the sweet lull of alcohol.

Tyrian sputtered a laugh, his eyes wide with glee as he drew the knife down, scraping along the short hairs of Qrow’s stubble. 

“If you insist.”

Tyrian’s tail thrashed behind him as the knife lifted from Qrow’s skin, and Qrow idly watched as Tyrian lent over him to reach for a bedside drawer. He cocked a brow as he watched, his vision blurred for a beat before he blinked it back and squinted his eyes. It took him longer than he would like to admit to recognise the little bottle he’d pulled out.

“You just _knew_ there’d be lube in there?” Qrow scoffed, watching as Tyrian’s nail popped the lid off.

“I have been using this homely little room for a few days now. How unfortunate for the little bird to crash into a scorpion’s nest.”

 _Just his luck indeed_.

Tyrian hips lifted off of Qrow’s lap, and Qrow let his head roll to one side and watch passively. That was until Tyrian shifted himself between Qrow’s legs and began to nudge them apart.

Jolting, Qrow dug his elbows into the bed, head swimming as he half propped himself up. 

“Hey hey hey, what’re you doing?”

Tyrian paused, one hand clutching the knife with his knuckles pressed to Qrow’s inner thigh. The other still holding tight to the bottle as he looked up at Qrow in question.

“Who said you get to top?” Qrow complained, sitting up higher with a glare, but a sudden pain in his abdomen had him fumbling back. 

“Do you really want me riding you with that _nasty cut_ , little bird?” Qrow’s brows pulled down, his hand instantly moving to cover his healing wound. “Besides, it appears you’re having a little trouble _keeping it up_.”

Qrow’s eyes fell down to his crotch and the flaccid cock limp against his belly. With a defeated groan, Qrow flopped back into the sheets, a scowl set on his face as Tyrian cackled. 

“Now now there’s no need to _pout!_ Perhaps next time-”

“There wont _be_ a next time,” Qrow cut off with a glare. After a beat of tension, his gaze fell to the side in shame. “There shouldn’t even be a first.”

“We shall see~” Tyrian sang, clearly disbelieving as he poured lube over two fingers, the rest still wrapped around the hilt of his knife.

No amount of alcohol could numb Qrow’s senses with _that_. A need to get off was not worth the castration, and Qrow’s eyes widened as Tyrian brought his hand closer to his delicates.

“Woah woah, _hold on_. Careful with that.”

Tyrian paid absolutely no mind, already pushing his fingers in against Qrow’s dry hole and prodding him open. Qrow choked on his breath, eyes wide as his shoulders pressed into the bed. The edge of the knife traced along Qrow’s shaky leg, moving along his skin as Tyrian twisted his wrist and pushed his fingers through.

Qrow gasped, eyes pricked with tears as Tyrian’s slick fingers parted and scissored inside him. Qrow scrambled to grasp at the blankets, holding on tight as Tyrian threw the bottle away and slipped his hand under Qrow’s thigh. He pushed Qrow’s leg up, forcing Qrow’s hips to lift up as lithe fingers worked him open. 

“Shit!” Qrow sputtered, his eyes unfocused as they rolled up to the headboard above. “Oh _fuck!_ ”

“So _vulgar_ ,” Tyrian hissed, his fingers curled in before he all too suddenly ripped them back out.

“Fuck!” Qrow shouted before he propped his head up, watching as Tyrian settled Qrow’s thigh over his hip. 

Tyrian’s cock rubbed between his cheeks, and the dry drag should have given him pause. Should have made him pull away and put a stop to it before it all started. But the hand holding the knife landed on his belly, pushing him down as the edge hovered far too close to his wound. Qrow’s belly trembled, sucked in with a breath as Tyrian grasped himself and pressed his head to Qrow’s winking hole.

One sharp push, and Qrow’s body jumped with a cry, the friction painful as Tyrian’s head pushed and popped in. Qrow hadn’t questioned it, too fixated on the blade to worry about what Tyrian was doing. But it was evident as the killer fed more of his cock inside that the only lubricant he’d intended to use had been on those fingers.

Qrow’s stomach expanded, skin pushed up against the edge of the blade, and Qrow’s body trembled.

“Thaaat’s it,” Tyrian purred, undisturbed by the drag as he pushed himself through. 

Tyrian’s blade moved away from his scar, edging just below his navel and down until the cool steel of the side grazed along Qrow’s poor cock. Qrow was ashamed of the little whimper that passed his lips.

“So _tight_ ,” Tyrian hissed, his free hand moving to brace against Qrow’s stomach. He folded himself over, face twisted in a wicked smile as the sharp edge traced down along his thigh. “Are you scared, Qrow? Afraid to bleed a little?”

At his word, the blade pressed in, splitting skin along his thigh as hot blood spilled. Qrow sucked in a sharp breath, eyes narrowed down as he tried to see, but it was hard to focus on anything but those bright yellow eyes and the thrash of a bandaged tail.

He could heal it. Activate his aura and seal the wound in an instant, but there was a sense of pride lost in that. The taunting words and the eagerness in Tyrian’s eye. 

Qrow’s lip lifted in disgust, a growl set in his voice as he spat back: “Just watch it or you’ll be losing something else.”

Tyrian snarled and jolted forward, his cock buried in completely as a hand wrapped around Qrow’s throat and pushed his head back into the sheets. Tyrian lent over him, his belly pressed against Qrow’s cock as he brought the blade up towards Qrow’s face.

The edge shimmered in silver and red, and Qrow’s eyes flickered towards it before the pointed tip pressed to his cheek. A sting bit into his skin, and Qrow hissed as Tyrian’s eyes shimmered purple.

Then yellow, and his snear perked up into a smile.

“You’re so tight around me. Could it possibly be you _enjoy this?_ ”

“God, you never shut the fuck up,” Qrow mumbled, his eyes still locked on the blade as it travelled down his chin. Not cutting but _threatening_ all the same. “You’re killing the mood here.”

“You are a _miserable liar_ ,” Tyrian cooed, his blade dipping under Qrow’s chin until he felt it pressed to his throat.

Fear flashed in his eyes, panic seizing his chest as his hands clamped around Tyrian’s waist, holding and panicked as he felt the edge bite into his skin. Qrow’s aura flickered around him, a glimmer of red sparking over his skin and under the dip of the blade, but Tyrian only clicked his tongue.

“I’m afraid _that_ won't work with me,” he practically purred, and Qrow’s eyes widened in dismay as he felt his aura tremble and drop, the pressure instantly back on his neck.

Qrow’s eyes flicked towards his weapon. Out of reach. Out of his hands. _How stupid of him_. Qrow’s right hand moved down over Tyrian’s ass before he grasped the faunus’ tail. The tight grip did nothing to deter him. In fact, it only seemed to spur Tyrian on.

Tyrian moaned over him and bucked forward, his hips snapping against Qrow’s ass and forcing a gasp from the man below. The blade lifted from his neck, merciful before Tyrian lifted himself enough to press it to Qrow’s chest. 

Tyrian had no qualms cutting there. With a slow curve, Qrow’s skin was carved open, blood bubbling over and staining his weapon. Qrow’s breath hitched, eyes hazed with alcohol and stimulation, and he rolled himself back down against Tyrian’s dick.

“That’s it,” Tyrian purred, rutting into him now. “Come on, little bird. _Sing for me!_ ”

Tyrian sat back, his hand pressed against Qrow’s throat as he pounded into him. The hot friction made Qrow’s eyes roll back, mouth open with panted breaths as his hand fell to Tyrian’s ass. The knife dipped down over his stomach, tracing lightly with the threat to cut, and Qrow struggled to suck in his gut as Tyrian fucked him. 

His cock dribbled miserably, swaying with each thrust as Tyrian’s knife traced patterns into his skin. Digging in to cut before lifting to tease. Each breach of skin had Qrow crying out, trembling below as his blood seeped over his sides and stained the sheets. 

“Say my name, birdy,” Tyrian cooed, before those bright eyes turned vibrant and purple as he snapped: “SAY IT!”

Tyrian’s blade pierced his side and Qrow cried out in pain, his cock throbbing as he came over himself, ass squeezed tight around the killer’s cock.

“T-Tyrian!” Qrow shouted, tears streaking down his temples as the hand on his neck moved down to press over his wound. Qrow threw his head back with a scream: “ _ **TYRIAN!**_ ”

Tyrian choked an ugly moan, his eyes rolling back as he slammed into Qrow’s heat, his cock pumping seed into his fluttering hole. Qrow panted, watching as Tyrian came apart above him. His cock throbbed within, soiling Qrow and leaving him feeling every bit the filth he thought he was.

Tyrian’s head bowed down, his hips pressed to Qrow’s ass as he panted for breath. They were both silent for a moment, before Tyrian collapsed on top.

Qrow grunted at the impact, the blade skittering on the wooden floor as they panted, entangled in one another. Under the comfortable weight and drunken mind soothing him, Qrow’s eyes fluttered shut.

He hadn’t realised he’d fallen asleep until there was a knock to the door.

Qrow jolted up, unhindered by weight and alone in the bed. He snatched the blankets to hide his shame as the same tender opened the door, his dry clothes in hand.

Their eyes met before they both travelled down, taking in the blood soaked sheets and the blade left abandoned beside him.

Their eyes snapped back up to each other, and Qrow reached out.

“W-wait, I can-”

It was too late. The woman dropped his clothes and sped off, the door closing in her wake, and Qrow fell back and ran his fingers through his hair.

_Just his luck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	9. Mercury/Neo: Clothed Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially finished writing this kinktober. 200 pages. 74k words. I swear every year i get more and more long winded

He hated her sometimes. Almost as much as her little partner in crime. Roman Torchwick was an annoying prick but at least he was far from a threat. Come toe-to-toe and Mercury knew damn well he could run circles around the guy. In this little game of chess he’d been dragged into, Roman was the lowest piece possible. Barely even a part of the game.

Roman himself was no one of worth, and under normal circumstances Mercury would be happy to show Roman as much.

The only problem was that Roman came hand-in-hand with his own personal attack dog. Someone far more capable than the criminal. Someone who could give Mercury a run for his money. 

And when Mercury took a threatening step towards Roman, the bladed tip of a parasol against his neck was to be expected.

Mercury stopped, his eyes fixed on _her_ and that self-confident smirk. A standoff with a blade pointed straight to his throat. Mismatched eyes narrowed, challenging as Mercury stilled under her weapon. 

Roman was off prattling off about something. Not that Mercury paid it any mind. 

He hated her and those knowing eyes and that proud smile, and he hated how she pulled away and pranced off after her partner, hips swaying in a way that drew his eye.

More than anything, he hated the wait until she was alone.

Catching Neo was never difficult. After all, that’s what she wandered the halls for. Riling him up and challenging him as she did, a cheshire’s smile was plastered across her face as Mercury caught her and pushed her against the wall, his mouth latched on the dip between throat and shoulder.

She breathed in sharp, a quiet barely there sound escaping the mute. Then her chest pressed against his, her throat vibrating in a silent purr. He bit down hard and followed it with a lick, savouring the sweet taste of her cool skin. 

Her touch was ice, chilling him as they pawed at his back and pulled him close. Mercury lodged his knee between her legs, lifting her feet from the floor as he towered over her small frame. His tongue travelled over her collar, stopped short by her coat as his hands grasped and groped at her ass.

She rolled her hips down, her lips curled into a satisfied smile against his ear. Her panted breaths made his skin quiver and he pushed his metal knee up against her, chasing her thrill. A hand moved up to grasp at his hair, pulling his head back until her mouth clashed with his. 

It was no lovers’ kiss. All teeth and shared snarls. His tongue slithered its way into her mouth and she bit down, cruel and demanding as Mercury’s hand slipped between them. One handed, Mercury fumbled with her belt as his other cupped and squeezed her ass. She moaned around his tongue and her fingers twisted in his hair. She pulled and rolled her hips down, rubbing up against his metal. 

The clip of her belt opened and Mercury’s knee disappeared from under her, dropping her roughly on her heels, but Neo never faltered. He grabbed her and spun her around, pressing himself up against her back and pinning her to the wall. A full head shorter than him, the back of her head was pressed against his chest. She always looked so small and fragile like this, pinned down and shadowed.

All it took was a glance back and a taunting smile, and Mercury was reminded what an absolute _monster_ she was.

His hands clawed at the hem of her pants and tugged down, underwear and all. Not that he needed to pull far. Not with the way she always wore them so low. He pulled them down over the swell of her ass, partly restricting the spread of her legs before one hand circled around her stomach and pulled her back.

Together they edged away from the wall, until her spine was arched, one hand pressed to brace against the wall. Her other fell to her exposed cunt, fingers dipped in between sweet lips before Mercury roughly grasped her wrist and pulled it away. 

He slammed Neo’s hand up above her head before he grasped the other and dragged it up too. Bringing her wrists together, Mercury secured them in one hand before his right moved to his own belt.

As he fumbled with it, he watched as she arched her spine and stuck out her ass, taunting him. His fingers clenched around her wrists, a cocky smile of his own slipped in place as his pants dropped enough to feed through his cock. 

Out in the open and deprived as they were, there was no time to wait around. No time to prep. Half the thrill of it all was the threat of being found. Part of him wondered if that was what she wanted, _just like him_.

As he pressed the head of his cock to her core, he couldn’t help but wonder what Roman would think if he saw her like _this_. Arching and bending over for a ‘brat’ like him.

Her folds were nice and wet. A testimony to her own frustrations with the wait. Their eyes met, and Mercury snapped his hips forward and buried himself inside completely.

Neo’s mouth fell open with a silent moan, her lips trembling as her cool pussy swallowed him whole. Her head lulled forward, eyes broken away from his, and that just wouldn’t do.

Mercury grabbed a fistful of duo-coloured hair and pulled her head back, holding her in place as he hammered into her cunt. 

“Fucking tease,” Mercury snarled, his lips brought to her ear as he pounded into her. 

He pulled her head to one side to offer himself a patch of sweet skin. His mouth fell to the curve of her neck, his tongue lathering her and savouring her taste before his lips wrapped around it and he _bit down_.

Neo’s cunt squeezed around him, her ass pressed tighter against him as his hips snapped forward. She was tight as hell but neither of them were willing to go slow. Her barely there pants were satisfying, and Mercury’s lips left her skin in favour of pressing his nose under the lobe of her ear and growled.

His hand left her hair in favour of slipping under her, his fingers passing under the tight hem of her pants to press against her clit and rub.

He was cruel and overwhelming, rubbing in time with his frantic thrusts. She clenched around him, her skin twitching under his cheek, and Mercury groaned deep as he felt his release creep up. 

His middle and ring finger slipped between her lips, his thumb circling her clit as he pressed where cock met cunt. He pushed against the flat, savouring the way she gasped and jerked in his hold. 

“Fuck,” Mercury spat, his hips snapping against her as she whined and bend down further.

Mercury chased her, hitting deep inside her before the wave crashed down around them. Mercury spilled inside her, her tight pussy milking him for all he was worth. His hips sputtered, slowing and jolting as he came inside her, but his thumb renewed its efforts with viger. 

She trembled around him, her head snapped back with a silent cry as she came too. Her tight walls throbbed around him, a sweet sensation that had Mercury’s mouth open with a groan. Folded over one another, they panted and shivered, the release leaving them both sated.

Mercury’s hand slipped from Neo’s hands as he slowly pulled out, eyes trained down to watch his seed drip from her pink lips. But Neo only grasped at her pants, pulling them up and turning around with a satisfied smirk.

Mercury slipped his cock back into his pants, watching with a raised brow as she did up her belt, unbothered by the cum leaking from her cunt. She looked fairly pleased with herself, a little pink in the cheeks and hair mused from his fist, yet still wearing all the confidence in the world. 

Mercury had just finished when her hands began to move, signing out for him.

‘Thanks for the dick, bitch.’

Mercury huffed a laugh, his eyes dipping down before he brought his own hand up. Instead of signing back, Mercury only pressed his finger against his collar, and Neo’s eyes widened in shock.

Her hand slapped over her neck and the massive bruise Mercury left there. The wide eyed bambi look only lingered for a moment before the colour in her eyes switched with a blink, and rage filled the monster. 

As Neo lifted a knee and slammed a crushing kick to Mercury’s stomach, all he could think was _how much he loved her sometimes_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	10. Qrow/James: Under The Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple extra kinks to warn for this chapter: Risk of being caught, and Unaware Witness

“You know, Jimmy, you keep this up and people are gonna start calling you a recluse.”

James’ fingers halted over his keyboard, tired eyes flicking up to the man leaning against his closed office doors. 

“Qrow?” He started, shock evident from the upturn of his eyebrows. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I figure you don’t hear much of anything lately,” Qrow accused, his tone unjudging but unkind all the same. A statement of fact, and James closed his eyes for a moment.

“Whatever it is, it’ll have to wait. I’m _busy_.” 

An understatement, really. Every waking moment was spent _working_ , and yet the pile of tasks needing attending too never seemed to diminish. Yet if he stopped, they’d only pile higher. James turned back to his work, fingers tapping against keys in their mind numbing rhythm. 

“You’ve been _busy_ for the past six hours-”

“Eight,” James corrected, his eyes cast down to the little clock in the corner of his computer before they snapped back up to his work. “And a half.”

Qrow went silent for a moment and James knew the man well enough to know _that_ wasn’t a good sign. Yet his eyes never strayed from his work. Whatever Qrow’s antics were, he didn’t have the time to deal with it.

He heard the steps approach, but he still refused to look up. It was a game of wills at this point. The moment he looked away from his work to give Qrow attention, he’d lost. With every step forward, his brows drew down further, focus fixated on his work in defiance. 

In the back of his mind he knew he was being childish. That not acknowledging Qrow had the same effect as sticking his fingers in his ears and squeezing his eyes shut tight. It was a temporary fix that was bound to be disastrous, and James’ eyes slipped shut with a sigh when Qrow’s hands slammed down on his desk.

“ _Qrow,_ ” James’ voice dipped with warning, their gaze finally locked once again, but James’ will instantly crumbled.

Instead of a defiance of his own, Qrow only looked concerned.

“James.” 

No nicknames, he noted. It only made James’ heart ache as his eyes dropped to his hands, still hovered in place over the keys.

“You need a break.”

“I _need_ to get these files done,” James stressed, eyes back on his work as his fingers slowly picked up where they left off. 

Qrow was worryingly silent once again, hovering and watching him as he worked, and it took everything in James not to break his attention away. His fingers fumbled over the keys, hitting a couple wrong buttons before he jabbed the backspace a couple times. 

“Look, James-”

James’ screen fizzled and collapsed, the hologram disappearing into the projector all of a sudden. They both went quiet, staring in disbelief. Qrow was the first to recover, snickering quietly with a very unapologetic ‘sorry’. James ignored it, tapping at the power key a few times in dismay. The automatic save system should protect his work, but that was hardly the point.

His system didn’t even respond, and James growled as he pushed himself part way away from his desk. His head fell back, defeat sinking his shoulders as he took a deep sigh.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted but if you need an excuse to give yourself a break _that_ is it,” Qrow stressed with a wave towards James’ failed computer. 

James’ eyes followed the motion, his jaw set in frustration before they settled beyond it to a stack of papers.

“Computer work isn’t all I had to do, _Qrow_ ,” James fought back, already grasping them to pull them towards him. “I need-”

Qrow rounded the desk and slammed his hands on James’ shoulders, fingers gripped tight over flesh and metal as his eyes narrowed with a frown.

“You _need_ to rest a little. You’re wearing yourself thin.”

“Qrow-” James started with a sigh of exasperation before his voice began to lift in frustration, “I am _not_ leaving this seat!”

They stared each other down, James’ brow pinched in defiance and Qrow’s in thought. A moment passed in a war of wills, both tense and seeking something from the other. Something neither of them would relent. 

And after too long staring, Qrow spat back: “fine.”

Of all the things he expected of Qrow, to drop to his knees suddenly was not one of them. Back off. Fight. Challenge. But not for a grown man to scramble under his desk.

James brows climbed towards his hairline, watching in muted shock as Qrow settled himself between James’ knees. 

“ _Qrow,_ ” he warned, and two cerise eyes gleamed back up at him. “I’m not moving.”

“I know,” Qrow argued back, matching his level of annoyance. A hand pressed against James’ leg and James drew a breath. “So I’ll have to compromise.”

Under the lip of the desk, it was hard to see Qrow properly. But James was not blind to the slight twitch in Qrow’s lip, or the amused twinkle in his eye. 

James steeled his jaw and glared, but Qrow never faltered. His other hand landed on James’ metal knee before they both crept up his thighs, Qrow’s attention turned downward. 

“Just keep working, _Jimmy_. It’s what you’re good at, isn’t it? Working despite the distractions.”

It was easy for him to say, but clever hands working open his belt was one hell of a distraction.

With a scowl, James turned his attention back to the papers.

“Fine,” he spat. “Move back.”

For once in his life, Qrow did what was asked from him. He shifted back though his hands never left James’ belt. James shuffled his chair forward, scooting himself in proper. He could feel Qrow’s body between his knees, trapped in such a small space. He’d almost feel bad if Qrow hadn’t done this to himself.

With a shake of his head, James picked up a pen and set the stack in sight. His eyes scanned over the first line just as he felt Qrow peel his pants down lower. James considered just ignoring it. Let him struggle and fail with even starting this stupidity, but after a few unsuccessful yanks he finally relented and lifted his ass a little from the seat.

The hem slipped down until it bunched uncomfortably under him, and James moved onto the next line as he felt a hand slip into his underwear and pull him free. The contact was far from unwelcome, and James’ eyes flickered before he grunted and forced them to focus. 

The hand rubbed along his length, pulling over skin and squeezing just right, and James accidentally skipped a line. He shook his head once more before his eyes scanned up, struggling to focus on the line he was supposed to be reading.

He found it, started, and managed to keep on the right one when he read further. He got three full lines done before he felt something hot and wet drag along the underside of his cock.

James breathed sharp through his nose, his eyes cast down at the wood below the paper before they flashed back up.

_What line was he on?_

Qrow’s tongue dragged along his length once more, the drag of light stubble making James’s hand clench around his pen.

It snapped, ink spilt over his glove before he growled and grabbed for another one. He brought it to the page and signed it, deciding there and then that it wasn’t worth putting the effort into reading it again. 

He flipped it over and started on another, only for a wet heat to circle around the head of his cock. James breathed in deep, eyes closed has he held his breath for a moment. Qrow’s lips were tight around his girth. Wet and welcoming as he slid down, that wicked tongue pressed to the glands under the head.

James cracked his neck and reopened his eyes, going over the first line. Qrow’s lips sunk, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Qrow’s throat before the man sputtered and choked.

James didn’t feel bad about smiling.

Qrow tried again, slipping half of the length over his tongue with a hard suck. A pleased sigh burst from his lungs, eyes slid shut for a beat before he cleared his throat and returned to his work. 

The wet heat started to work him over, bobbing up and down as a hand stroked his base. All the while James’ eyes scanned over papers. It was half way through Qrow sliding his lips down tauntingly slow that James realised he hadn’t actually read a word of it. 

He growled, his free hand squeezed tight before he returned to the start. He tried again, making sure to read each individual word properly. 

But Qrow never relented, his experienced lips sliding down his shaft until James felt his cock kiss the back of Qrow’s throat. James’ eyes slid shut, his mouth open as his free hand trembled. 

He couldn’t help himself. It was too much to resist, and James’ hand slipped under the lip of the desk. He reached out, fingers just barely grazing soft hair before his office doors burst open.

“General Ironwood, sir,” the interrupter greeted, all sophistication and military discipline that put the current state of James to shame.

“Winter!” James cried out, his hand jerking back suddenly to slam against the desk, and James was grateful when Qrow stopped.

Winter paused in her approach, obviously caught off guard by James’ panic, and her eyes fell to the desk. She was looking at his work, he was sure, but he couldn’t help but fear that she _knew_. That her gaze was set straight on the man under his desk.

“My apologies. Am I interrupting?”

“No,” James assured at the same time he felt Qrow’s mouth vibrate around him. Despite the lack of sound, he was sure Qrow would beg to differ. “Please. What do you need?”

Winter came closer, her heels clicking on the marble floor as she frowned down at his work.

“I came to retrieve the paperwork. You’re still working on them?”

“I’m-” James started, but his eyes widened in horror as Qrow’s lips slid down over his length. The hiccup drew Winter’s gaze to him, and James’ fell to the stack. “I’m just signing it all now. I apologise. It shouldn’t be long.”

“If you haven’t read it all I can-”

“I’ve read enough,” James lied. “I’ve got other things to attend to so I might as well get it done now.”

 _Damn Qrow_ , he could feel the man chuckle around his cock. 

James’ brow set in a deep frown as he scanned over each paper, scribbling his signature on each as he furiously flipped through them. Winter stood tall, her attention focused entirely on James’ face which made it all the more _harder_.

Qrow had returned to his earlier bobbing in earnest, no longer testing his limits. With his luck he’d choke and blow both their covers. But it didn’t explain why he continued at _all_.

A bead of sweat rolled down James’ temple, his breath short and his cock swollen between Qrow’s lips. With each signature his writing was getting messier. _Frantic_. Qrow suckled around him and James’ mouth opened with a slight gasp.

“Sir?” Winter started, and Qrow’s hand pumped his base faster.

James ignored it, flipping to the last page just as Qrow wrapped his tongue around the side, dragging its wet heat over throbbing skin. James furiously scribbled the last signature before he added it to the pile and slid it to her.

“ _Here._ ”

He looked up, his face warm as his breath short as he struggled to look even an ounce professional. Winter’s brows were drawn down in concern before she slowly took the stack.

“Sir, if I may speak out of term-”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

Winter paused and Qrow’s lips sealed around his girth, sucking and dragging that wicked tongue over him.

“You don’t look well, general. Perhaps you should take the rest of the day off?”

The back of Qrow’s hand smacked against his calf and James’ thigh knocked against his head in return.

“I’ll take care of any further documents. Take a break, sir.”

The ‘sir’ was plastered on for formality, as if she wasn’t toeing the line. She straightened up, saluted, and James offered a curt nod back.

Qrow tilted his head and James felt the smooth inner gum of his cheek rub along his cock, driving James insane as Winter marched out of his office.

Once the doors were shut, James’ hand rushed under the desk to curl his fingers in Qrow’s hair and push _down_. He buried his cock between those taunting lips until he felt it slip over the back of Qrow’s tongue. Qrow sputtered and choked around him, and James curled over his desk with an animalistic grunt as his seed spilled down Qrow’s throat.

It poured in waves, splashing down the convulsing walls as Qrow struggled to swallow it all down. James’ mouth opened with a pleased sigh, his body going lax before Qrow’s hair slipped free of his fingers.

He heard Qrow come up for air, James’ cock slipped free as he gasped and pushed at James’ knees. With a grunt, James pulled back to give Qrow room to wiggle out.

The man crawled out from his desk, cum dripping down his lips as he grabbed onto James’ knee for support. James sat back and hooked a hand under Qrow’s arm, helping him up and keeping him steady.

Qrow’s head turned towards him, his face about as red as James’ own before a smirk broke across his face. 

“So, about that break.”

Defeated and too tired to care, James didn’t even try to stop his own exhausted laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	11. Mercury/Emerald: Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set post-canon when merc and em and living their best lives free from salem and her crew  
> why?  
> bc it's what i deserve

The only good thing about mornings was the sunlight. After spending years cooped up in Salem’s realm, Emerald had come to appreciate the warmth bathed across her skin.

The bed shifted beside her, another body moving as her partner climbed out. Emerald wasn’t nearly as ready to greet the day. Still soaking in the haze of sleep, she rolled over to where he’d occupied to leech off any lingering warmth he’d left. The sheets had been kicked down at some point but that left Emerald’s back and calves draped in the morning sun. 

She would have been perfectly content to lay there and drift back off to sleep. Her partner, however, had other plans.

Emerald felt the hair against the back of her neck shift, pulled to the side before a kiss was pressed to her skin. If it was that alone Emerald might have let herself enjoy it. But it almost certainly came with an unwanted requested, and Emerald turned to press her face into his pillow with a groan ‘ _noooooo_.’

“Come on, _princess_. Join me for a shower.” 

For such a massive ask of her, the condescending tone was _very_ unappreciated. Emerald’s head lifted from the pillow enough to shoot Mercury a scowl before she very defiantly wrapped her arms around his pillow and smooshed her face back into it’s warm bliss.

Mercury _laughed_. A low, cocky sound that eased Emerald’s muscles and left her pliant. A hand patted over the back of her thigh, just below the hem of her sleepwear shorts. 

“Fine. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

Another pat on her sun warmed skin, and Mercury slipped away off to their bathroom. With a reluctant groan, Emerald’s head perked up enough to watch him. Smug thing he was, he left the door wide open for her. 

She heard the water start and, with an effort filled groan, she pushed herself up and rolled out of bed. Deprived of sunlight, the early morning chill started to nip at her skin in an instant, and Emerald trudged towards the bathroom as she heard their shower door shut.

She closed the door as she entered, her eyes locked on the man seated in the shower looking _miserable_. His hand was set on the hot water tap but there wasn’t an ounce of steam to the shower water. 

Emerald pulled the shower door open, a taunting smile on lips as she watched the cold water pelt on him.

“Cold?”

“Heat me up?” Mercury childishly begged, reaching out for her in the chilling rain.

Emerald stepped out of his grasp, a finger raised to ask for a moment. As Emerald shirked off her oversized shirt and stepped out of her underwear, she studied him. His prosthetics were far from conventional. Screwed in and bolted into flesh. A lip of steel hid most of the scarring and metal dug into his stump, wires filled with dust crept down his legs. The shower had a massive ledge, the topside covered in rubber with bottles of shampoos and soaps along the edge. He sat atop it, legs hung over the tiled side as the showerhead sprayed directly against him.

By the time Emerald stepped in too, the water had warmed a bit. Far from the steaming warmth they both preferred, but at the very least she wasn’t shivering pathetically like him.

The rubber flooring squeaked under her feet, the grip sure as the spray hit between her shoulders. Mercury looked up but his bangs were flat over his eyes, leaving him with nothing but a cheeky smile. 

“You’re hogging my water,” he ‘complained’, and Emerald reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes.

“Then don’t invite me in,” she answered back, though her voice lacked any form of venom.

Her hand braced against the rubber shelf as she pulled herself up, his arm curling around her back to brace her as her knees came to rest at either side of his hips. Sitting above him, the water pelted against her spine as the temperature crept up to searing. 

She covered Mercury’s hand over the hot water and slowly twisted down until it was satisfyingly _hot_.

“I’m still cold here, you know.”

“Shut up. I gave up the sun for you.”

Mercury barked a laugh, both arms snaked around her back now until her body was flush against his. Water cascaded down over her shoulders and along her spine, over his arms and down her ass. It was incredibly satisfying, and Mercury sounded just as pleased.

He pressed his face against her chest, breathing in deep before the breath of a sigh ghosted against the slope of her boob.

“Thaaat’s better~” he practically purred, and Emerald rolled her eyes. 

Mercury’s arms tightened around her back, holding her secure as she lent sidewards to grab a bottle of shampoo. Mercury turned his face against her chest, lips finding warm skin to kiss and suckle on. One hand moved down to cup her ass, squeezing but not painful, and Emerald’s lips cocked into a smirk. Between them she could already feel the twitch of interest in his cock.

“Looks like the sun’s not the only thing rising,” Emerald joked as she poured a puddle of shampoo into her palm and set the bottle back down.

Mercury snorted in the cavern between her boobs, and she could feel the smile against her skin as she started rubbing the shampoo through silver hair. They were soft and damp to her touch, her fingers sliding through metallic locks before her fingers pushed in against his scalp. 

The hand on her ass lifted, blindly fumbling around for a bottle of his own. With a soaped up hand, Emerald reached down and nudged her shampoo closer to his hand. When he grasped it, he mumbled a ‘thank you’ against her chest, and Emerald’s hands returned to wash out his hair.

Mercury juggled with the bottle behind her back, his arm locked behind her to keep her secure on the ledge as he passed the bottle to that hand. She could feel the shuffle behind her, but eventually the bottle dropped to the rubber floor below before Mercury reached up to blindly rub his fingers through her hair. 

Emerald sat back further on her calves, the only thing keeping her from tilting back being the arm braced around her. Mercury whined as his face was peeled from her chest, the water passing over her shoulders to beat against his chest and face. 

Mercury’s hand hooked around her waist, holding on as he scrubbed one hand through her hair. He was getting better, she noted. Not so hard or rough. His fingers slid through her hair, rubbing suds in as Emerald did the same. It was intimate and soft, a moment of quiet as the water beat down around them. 

Emerald combed the shampoo out of his hair, hands cupped to collect water before she poured it bit by bit over his head. Mercury’s eyes slipped shut, a pleased smile on his face as she cleaned his hair. He turned his face and pressed a kiss to her wrist, and Emerald’s hands came down to clasp his face and lean in for a lazy kiss. 

Mercury’s hand slipped from her hair to place between her shoulders, pulling her tighter as pliant lips moved together. His tongue grazed along her bottom lip and Emerald instantly let him in.

It was warming and comforting, a moment of peaceful bliss shared between them. A share of trust as Emerald arched her back in his hands. Her hand slipped between them, warm fingers curled around his cock and stroking slow and long. Mercury moaned against her lips, a sweet sound that she drank greedily. 

His arm tightened around her, edging her close until Emerald sat up on her knees. The head of his cock dragged over her lips, nudging along her hole before it caught on the edge. Their mouths parted with a sharp intake of breath, and Mercury’s lips moved down to the curve of her shoulder. 

Light loving kisses were peppered over her skin, wet hair brushing along her neck as she slowly lowered herself down.

The stretch was breath-taking, splitting her uncomfortably as Mercury’s lips moved back to her own. He offered soothing hushes and whispers of ‘ _slowly_ ’ against her, his arms tight and secure around her. The stretch was slow and agonising, a gasp ripped from her lips and stolen by his. The beat of hot water was comforting, relaxing her muscles and leaving her melted against him.

He didn’t rush her. Didn’t move. His arms only held on tight, keeping her pressed against him as she worked herself down. The drag got easier as she sank down, the water between them pooling in the curve of his stomach. He sat back a little, giving her room to seat herself entirely. The back of her thighs met his hips and Emerald’s hands moved up to Mercury’s hair, tangled through the rough sensation shampoo left. She clung and lent forward, her face pressed against his neck as she slowly rolled into him.

The pleasure was instantaneous. His cock rubbed against her walls, buried in deep as she moved against him. With one hand wrapped around her back, the other reached up to threat in her hair and cup the back of her head. His hips pushed up to meet her, the water beating down on her back and dripping down against him. The heat itself was near orgasmic, but Mercury’s cock nudging deep within her was _very_ welcomed too.

Emerald moaned against his skin, breath hot as she panted against him. She rolled down as he bucked up the best he could without leverage. Rubber squeaked under him, his metal legs clanking against tile as she began to speed up.

Accustomed to the stretch, Emerald slowly slipped back, Mercury’s hand freed from her mint hair. His elbow fell back against rubber, propping himself up as he laid back further, the back of his head hitting the tiled wall.

Mercury’s hand braced against the small of her back, her only thread of security as she lent back and bounced on his cock. The water poured over her shoulders, streaks falling down her perked tits. He watched her in a halo of water as her hand moved down to her sex, fingers pressed against her clit as she rode him. Her free hand pressed against his belly, the pads of her fingers pushed against his abs. The muscle below tensed and shifted under her touch as he struggled to meet her with thrusts. 

His hair was mused and wet, flat and slicked back from where her hands had travelled. In the morning haze and the steam of boiling water, he was absolute perfection. From the way his gaze softened as it travelled across her body before shifting to focus on her face, she could only assume he thought the same.

Rubbing her sensitive clit, Emerald threw her head back and bit her lip. The water was scorching, the heavy steam shortening their breaths as she edged herself closer. Mercury’s cock rubbed over her tight walls, buried in deep with every thrust forward. Caught between him and the pelt of shower spray, it didn’t take long for Emerald to cry out in final bliss.

Her cunt clamped around his cock, her body falling half forward as tremors rocked her body. Her hands pressed against Mercury’s body, arms weak as warmth bubbled up through her tense muscle. She throbbed around Mercury, her body hot with the afterglow and the never ending water fall. 

Mercury cursed under her, his arm slipped tight around her as the other returned to the back of her head and cradled her. She’d barely registered Mercury sitting up, but it was easy to fall into his embrace and hide her face in the crook of his neck. Her arms wrapped around his head, holding him tight as he thrust into a few more times. Frantic and chasing as Emerald trembled and squeezed around him with a moan.

A few shallow thrusts, and Emerald felt the hot seed pour inside her. His cock throbbed within her, emptying himself inside as the water continued to bathe over them. His breath was near her ear, heavy and shivering as his arms slowly relaxed. Yet he never let go, holding her secure as they both came down from the high of it all. 

Emerald basked in the warmth all around her. The heat pounding the lax muscle of her back, and the man beneath. She heard a bottle pop, another shuffle behind her back, before she felt a hand lather minty conditioner into her hair. 

With a pleased sigh, Emerald cracked open an eye and reached for a bottle herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	12. Clover/Qrow: Snowballing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe i've been obsessed over this ship for a year and this is the first thing i write for them

Clover had a thing for praising, it seemed. More specifically, praising _Qrow_.

It took a hell of a lot of getting used to. Ducked heads and an avoidance to Clover’s gaze. It was incredibly unfair how genuine Clover sounded speaking nothing but good words of him. A kindness that Qrow hadn’t experienced in a long _long_ time. 

And there was a sincerity to it too. No matter how Qrow tried to dissect it, there was never an ounce of falseness in Clover’s face. Even Qrow’s pessimism couldn’t deny the warmness in his tone. The slight playfulness only backed with admiration.

It got easier eventually. He could swallow it. Hell, he even allowed himself to bask in it. _Believe it_.

With time, Qrow held his head a little higher. He stopped looking away. Stopped looking for the quickest way to deflect. Then the moment he started firing it back, it escalated. 

Lingering gazes turned to lingering touches. Then lingering lips. Then a lingering _fire_ as Clover crawled down the expanse of his body, leaving Qrow breathless with each lingering kiss.

A hand had slipped under the curve of his back, sprayed out and warm underneath him. Each kiss was a prayer, savouring his skin in worship. It was embarrassing how easily Qrow fell apart under him. Barely touched, and Qrow was _writhing_.

They’d played around before. Heated kisses shared around the corner of an alley. A hand on his thigh in the back of a truck. A leg wedged between Qrow’s own. All while Clover drowned him in praise.

It just never got this far. Not from a lack of trying. Oh, how they tried. But Clover’s good luck wasn’t enough to cancel out Qrow’s bad, and something always came up. Spontaneous apparently just wouldn’t do.

It took far too long to get to this point, and Qrow felt like a virgin all over again. Embarrassingly close and far too responsive to Clover’s touch. With every graze of Clover’s lip, Qrow feared a little more that he’d cum before Clover even got to the prize.

The heavy hand on his back slid down to the curve of his ass, palming it as Qrow’s hips jutted up. He gasped, belly trembling as Clover’s tongue slipped into the dip of his bellybutton. Qrow’s head shot up, eyes wide as Clover looked back up at him. The crow’s feet around his eyes crinkled with mirth, and Qrow’s cock twitched under him.

Clover placed a kiss over the indent before he spoke with complete sincerity: “you’re gorgeous.”

Qrow sputtered, face flaming red before his head slammed back into his pillow. His eyes rolled up to the head of the bed, refusing to meet those beautiful eyes. 

He was back at square one again. After all the months growing accustomed to Clover’s praise, he thought he was better than this. Yet here he was again, choking on his tongue and looking away. His gut tightened and pre dribbled from his cock, the throb unbearable as Clover’s chin nudged against it.

Qrow gasped and clawed at his sheets, his body tight like a coiled spring. If Clover noticed, he didn’t show it. His blazen kisses only travelled further, the massive guy shuffling down between Qrow’s legs as he kissed the skin beside his cock. His cheek brushed along his swollen member and Qrow’s ass tensed in Clover’s hand.

He spared a glance down but that was only a mistake. Clover’s eyes were still trained on him, observing and fixated as he turned his head and pressed the flat of his tongue against the side of Qrow’s cock.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Qrow gasped, his eyes torn away once again as he struggled not to come there and there.

Should he tell Clover to give him a minute? That he needed a breath before they did this? Would Clover think low of him? Mock him for his age and inability to hold it for long?

But the more he thought of that, the more Clover’s words rung clear in his head. Casual compliments and insistent reassurance. His high praise and how easily he brushed off a bout of Qrow’s bad luck. How he marvelled when Qrow succeeded. How he looked up at him between his legs.

 _Fuck_. Qrow’s thighs twitched at the thought.

He took a deep breath in, his fingers tight in the sheets as a hand clasped around his cock and lifted it proper. Qrow’s eyes squeezed shut but that only seemed to heighten the feeling. The wet cavern as his cock was fed through thin lips. The hot wet press of a tongue. It flattened underneath him, a sinful moan sounding between his legs before Clover sucked around him.

That was all it took for Qrow to hit his sudden end. He cried out, hips pushed up against Clover’s face as he came with a cry. Below Qrow could hear a sound of shock, a sharp grunt as Qrow filled his mouth. The split second of sweet ecstasy was followed with endless shame, and Qrow’s head snapped up again to stare down at the man in horror.

Clover’s mouth remained wrapped around him, his eyes wide and crossed as he tried to stare down. Qrow could feel the last spurts fill Clover’s mouth, spilling far too early and without warning, and Qrow groaned.

“Shit. _Shit shit SHIT_ , Clover, I’m-”

Clover slid off his cock with a pop, his mouth sealed tight as he sat up on his knees.

A trembling hand reached up to sooth Qrow’s hair back, shame forcing his eyes away as they flicked down and around himself, unable to meet Clover’s eye.

“Sorry. I’m- I’m sorry. I’m not usually that- that fast. You don’t-” 

Qrow looked up, his body sunken in the bed as Clover shifted and began to crawl over him. Qrow gulped, his mouth suddenly dry and Clover stared down at him hard, mouth still sealed shut.

“You can.. you can spit it out. It’s gotta- gotta taste like- like- _shit?_ ” Qrow’s voice lifted with question, his body flat to the bed as Clover hovered over him.

Clover cocked a brow in question, eyes set in a hard gaze. It was a look Qrow had grown accustomed to too. It promised doubling down. A gentle but firm reminder about his self-depreciation, followed by pointed praise.

His only problem was that he _wasn’t_ spitting it out, and Clover’s mouth was very full. For a moment, Qrow deluded himself into thinking he had won, and a breathless smile crept on his face.

“Seriously, Clover, just spit it ou-”

Qrow was cut off by a Clover’s lips on his own, an indignant squark sounded in the back of his throat as Clover’s tongue slivered between his lips. Qrow was instantly met with the taste of _bitter seed_. Clover’s tongue traced along his own, smearing Qrow’s seed over the surface, and Qrow froze up below. It took him embarrassingly long for him to register just what was going on. To feel the thickness of his own seed licked into his own mouth. Before he could so much as respond, Clover was already sitting back, that brilliant smile plastered on his Adonis face.

“I think you taste pretty good myself,” he claimed before a tongue peeked out, tracing along his bottom lip like he was _savouring it_.

Qrow stared in bewilderment, voiceless and gasping for a moment before he could fumble his words.

“Gods, you’re _disgusting_ ,” Qrow hissed, though the slight lift in his voice gave him away as he pressed a hand against Clover’s stomach and pushed.

Clover could claim he tasted good all he liked, but Qrow could only crinkle his nose in disgust at the lingering taste. Clover only leaned heavier against his hand, threatening to crash down on him if Qrow’s pressure faltered.

“Is that right? Perhaps you need a second taste?”

Qrow’s elbow bent, offering Clover a little more room. Still separated, but only barely so. Qrow’s face was blazing red, but it was hard not to sputter a laugh when Clover wriggled his eyebrows in suggestion.

“S’gross,” Qrow wheezed, struggling not to laugh as Clover pushed ever down. Their bellies were pressed together now, Qrow’s cock wedged under the man’s hip and perking with renewed interest.

“I have to disagree. Personally, I think it’s a delicacy.”

Qrow tilted his head back, eyes and lips squeezed shut as his hand gave way. Clover pressed up against him, his mouth trailing over his own. When a thick tongue pressed against his lips, Qrow’s tension softened and he parted with ease.

He wasn’t so heavy on Clover’s tongue this time, but it was there. The bitter taste of himself, overwhelming his senses as Clover’s hand cupped the back of his head. Clover moaned against him, the bitterness giving way to his sweet. 

Eventually he’d get it up and they could try again. Until then, the tongue slipped between his lips and savouring every taste was more than enough. Qrow’s hands moved to Clover’s hips, holding the man tight against him, and pride swelled in his chest as Clover’s lips tilted up in an approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	13. Nora/Yang: Mommy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 i love you but why does 'daddy kink' tag link back to 'daddy kink', but 'mommy kink' tag link back to 'mother complex'
> 
> also warning for implied (open relationship) renora for a joke, but if renora's not your cup of tea feel free to view it as just a joke without any real basis behind it

It was easy to get caught up in the sensation. Nora was always forward and shameless. There wasn’t an ounce of restraint in her small body. Even Yang, the most fired up of all, struggled to keep up. 

Yang sat back on her bed, hands braced behind her as Nora hovered above. One of Nora’s knees was rested between Yang’s spread thighs, the other brace on the other side as her fingers teased and stroked over her clit. The tips were slid between her folds, the clear arousal offering to lessen the friction. All the while Nora claimed her mouth in a kiss, determined and electric in her motions. 

Nora’s fingers pressed against the edge of her entrance and Yang’s head fell back with a moan. Nora never faltered, her lips finding their perch against Yang’s collar. Yang’s arms quivered, Nora’s free hand pressed on top of Yang’s prosthetic hand for stability. 

She was lost in it all. The lingering taste of thunderstorms on her lips and the electricity that flowed through her veins with every twitch of her nub. A demanding tongue licked along the expanse of Yang’s throat and the woman crumbled beneath the young God. Two fingers pushed between clenching walls and Yang answered with a sharp cry:

“Yes, mommy!”

Nora froze up on top of her, her fingers going stiff inside Yang’s cunt, and it wasn’t until Nora slowly pulled back with a puzzled look that Yang realised her mistake. Eyes wide, Yang slapped her left hand over her mouth.

They stared at one another for a moment. An agonisingly long few seconds, Nora’s fingers still pressed inside as heat flooded Yang’s cheeks. Nora was the first to break the silence and Yang felt a piece of herself die inside.

“Did you-?”

“Nope!” Yang cut her off. She grasped Nora’s wrist and yanked her hand away, and Nora didn’t bother to fight. The moment Yang had let her go, it was up and open in a show of peace. “I absolutely did _not!_ ”

Nora braced herself on her left knee and lifted the other from between Yang’s thighs. She swung herself around to sit beside Yang, her hand stolen from Yang’s hot steel in favour of cupping her hands in her lap and twiddling her thumbs.

“Sooooo do you want to talk about it?”

Yang threw her hands over her face and groaned, falling back against her bed. She struck the wall on her way down but she didn’t pay it any mind. It took everything in her not to beat her own head against the wall already. 

“It’s nothing. It’s _stupid_.”

When she was met with silence in return, Yang parted her fingers enough to look up at Nora over her. Nora’s head was cocked to one side, her brows downturned in a rare seriousness Yang hardly ever saw on her.

“Is this about Summer?”

Yang outright whined, her fingers moving up to thread through her hair as she turned her head away.

“No… It’s not like that.”

“Raven?”

Yang jolted up to snag a pillow and peg it at the woman beside her. For whatever reason, Nora let it hit. It fell and slid down her arms to the floor, but Nora didn’t so much as flinch. 

“Sorry,” Nora offered. Despite the apology, there was the tiniest hint of a smile forming on her face, and Yang couldn’t stay annoyed.

She could absolutely remain mortified though.

“Gods, _no!_ She’s lucky I even call her ‘mom’! It’s not like that.” And Yang was happy to leave it at that. Happy to move on.

She wasn’t sure what would be better at this point. Throwing in the towel and calling it quits for today, or trying to get back on track. Distract Nora from the awkwardness and pray she forgot about it. She was coming down from her high pretty fast and felt a little burnt out. Stopping might have been the right way to go.

Nora drew her knees up, the soles of her feet perched on the edge of the bed as she wrapped her arms around her legs. The pillow was pinned between her thighs and torso, and Nora rested her cheek against the plushness that stuck up the top.

“So what _is_ it like?”

Yang spared her a quick glance, uncertain and anxious. It wasn’t a feeling she felt often and Gods knew she hated feeling vulnerable. But Nora didn’t show an ounce of judgement. Only simple understanding and openness, and Yang’s worries ebbed away. She closed her eyes and sighed in an attempt to get over the awful embarrassment. Her fingers raked through her hair, the familiar sensation being a touch of comfort.

“I don’t _need_ anyone to take care of me.”

Nora snorted, and her responding words came out with a lift of obviousness: “Well _yeah_. I know _that_.”

Yang rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help the pleased smile that broke past the awkwardness. If there was one person who wasn’t going to treat her like she was _fragile_ , it was the powerhouse herself. 

“But, like this… When we’re not, like… killing grimm and fighting for our lives, it’s kind of nice, you know?”

Nora chewed the inside of her cheek, her eyes falling down to Yang’s knees as she gave a slight nod.

“Yeah yeah, I get that. Well, I mean,” Nora cocked her head the other way, eyes squinted off into the abyss, “not for, like… _myself_. I couldn’t sub if my life _depended on it_.”

Now it was Yang’s turn to snort, all the previous tension in her body melted away. That was one of Nora’s many charms. While she could be deathly serious when she needed to be, they could always trust her to take a hammer to the tension and ease them with her boundless humour.

“But, what, you don’t think Ren has called me ‘daddy’ before?”

“Oh my _God_ , shut _UP!_ ” Yang laughed as she grabbed for another pillow and attempted to beat Nora over the head with it.

Nora fought back this time, grabbing the pillow before it could make contact. She tugged and pulled Yang forward, grabbing the other pillow in her right hand before she slammed it against the back of Yang’s head. The fight was short, filled with indignant shouts and peels of breathless laughter. Yang’s hair was ruffled up by the end of it but she didn’t find herself caring. Her face was still dusted in rosy pink, but at the very least it wasn’t from the embarrassment of before.

When she sat back, her laughter dulled to a low rumble, Nora took the hint to stop along with her. She idly threw both pillows away, pointedly out of Yang’s reach. Probably a wise decision, because the temptation of a sneak attack was damn near irresistible. 

“You know I’m not going to call you ‘daddy’, right?” Yang insisted, and Nora put a hand on her own hip and cocked a brow.

“Oh we’ll see about _that_.”

Yang chuckled and shook her head, her chest still too sore from her earlier laughing fit. Eyes case down, she watched as Nora’s hand reached out slowly. It rested against Yang’s bare knee and when she wasn’t met with coldness and distance, Nora pressed on.

“You can call me that when we do this, you know? I don’t mind.”

Shoulders slumped, Yang glanced up under her bangs, not sounding nearly as sure as the other woman.

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Of course not!” Nora pepped up, her hand squeezing around Yang’s knee as she beamed. “I was just surprised, is all. It kinda came out of nowhere so I was _waaaay_ unprepared.”

Yang’s lips twitched up, a comforting warmth settled in her chest as they shared a smile.

“Besides, I can’t wait to see Raven and tell her I’m higher in the family matriarchy.”

“Shut up,” Yang snorted as her metal hand shoved at her shoulder. It was not nearly enough to actually move Nora, and far too little to deter her.

“I’m kidding! _I’m kidding~_ ” Nora sang as she took Yang’s hand and threaded in hers, the other slipping between Yang’s thighs and encouraging them to open for her. “But, _seriously_ , I’m up for it if you’re down.”

Nora moved Yang’s hand away as she crept ever forward, leaning in close until their faces were barely an inch apart. Yang’s gaze dipped down to Nora’s lips, anticipation rekindling the heat in her belly. Just like that, there was no possible way for her to stop.

“Okay,” Yang barely whispered, and Nora’s hand tightened in hers.

“Good girl,” she purred, and Yang was shocked at the sudden flitter in her heart.

Nora’s lips were on her before she could properly recover, and yet they didn’t possess the same electricity of before. The thunderstorm in her touch had mellowed out to warmth and honey. Sweet and captivating, moving in slow rolls until Yang was swallowed up in her nectar. 

Nora’s hand crept higher, rubbing against her inner thigh. While Yang was every inch the boxer, she’d started training herself to add kicks into her style for versatility. Her muscle mass in her legs had grown with time, and yet she found the skin there twitching at Nora’s prying fingers. 

Yang _mewled_ against Nora’s mouth, the soft treatment making her skin ripple and hairs stand on end. Goosebumps riddled her sunkissed skin, so attentive to every touch. Nora slipped closer and Yang was prepared to turn her body proper to meet her. To pull her close and reciprocate with a touch of her own, but Nora was a storm. Untamable and out of her grasp. She moved like air, a barely there press to her lips before it was ripped away from her.

Yang’s eyes blinked open, partly confused as Nora shifted around her and settled in behind Yang’s back. Two legs wrapped around her, thick and strong for someone so small. They caged around her hips until Yang felt Nora’s torso press against her back. Her right hand remained pressed between Yang’s legs as the other gently hooked Yang’s hair and shifted it to one side, exposing her shoulder.

Any touch to her hair always sent flags racing to her mind. A split second of tension in her shoulders, before Nora’s lips were kissing it away. They traced along the curve of her neck from behind, peppering her in her sunshower kisses. Her hand slipped over her mound, her palm rested over rough golden curls as her fingers danced around her clit again. The slickness of before was still there. Perhaps even _more_ than before. Her fingers dipped down and collected Yang’s thick arousal, coating her fingers before they slid back up to drag over her clit in slow circles.

Yang bit her lip and shivered, her head fallen back against Nora’s shoulders. With nothing left to touch, nothing she could do in return, Yang just grasped Nora’s knees and held on tight.

Nora’s mouth left her skin in favour of nudging her nose under Yang’s ear, her voice sweet as sugar as she coaxed a reaction out of her.

“It’s okay. You can say it.”

 _She wanted to_. She honestly did. But her mind was far too clear and the potential shame silenced her. It had been easy when she wasn’t thinking about it. It’d slipped out so easily. So why was it so hard now?

Her teeth pinched down around her lip, refusing as Nora’s fingers alternated between stroking her aching clit and pressing down over the flat before her entrance.

“It’s just you and me,” Nora promised, and Yang’s bite faltered. “Be a good girl and say it for mommy.”

Static trembled across her skin, a pleasant shiver forcing a gasp out of the woman. It hardly sounded embarrassing from her. It made her cunt clench and her body prick with interest. From her, it sounded like a dream, and Yang forced her way to courage.

“Mo-mommy,” she tested, the word sounding exciting and pitiful all the same. In any other circumstance, Yang would die before she dare call another _that_. Yet, here and now, it brought the pit of anticipation to her gut. One that grew to a searing flame when Nora purred against her ear. 

“Good giiirl,” Nora praised, her words drawn out as her middle and ring finger slipped between Yang’s fold once again and pushed into her heat.

Yang jolted against her body, a sharp breath on her lips as her eyes fixated on the hand covering her sex. Nora’s fingers moved with sure purpose, pressing in and massaging against trembling walls. 

“Again,” Nora gently prompted, and Yang’s voice grew more confident with the next.

“Mommy!” She gasped, her body tight like a spring as Nora’s left hand rounded her. 

Nora lifted the heel of the first, her left hand slipping under her palm to renew the sensation against her clit. She rubbed in slow motions, her fingers drumming deep within her that sent a thrum through Yang’s core.

“You’re so good for me. Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

Yang whimpered before she turned her face into Nora’s hair, inhaling deep the scent of sugary sweet. Her hands clamped hard around Nora’s knees but, if it hurt, Nora didn’t show it. She only cooed and pressed her fingers in deeper, exploring clenched walls as she alternated the flick of her clit. Her pinky and pointer framed her mound, holding her in her warm embrace and Yang let herself sink into the strong body behind her. 

It was easy to get lost in sure hands. Easy to forget herself and her earlier woes. With every whispered word of encouragement, Yang built herself a little bit higher. Found her voice a little more sure as she breathed a satisfied ‘ _thank you, mommy._ ’

Nora only met her in kind. Every use of that word was rewarded with a spike in pace. A harder, more sure roll of her nub as Yang’s cunt clenched around soaked fingers. She could feel the slide of her arousal slip between the globes of her asscheeks, but she didn’t mind. Not when Nora was whispering sweet words. Reminding her how good she was. Now she clenched around her and sucked her in. How _needy_ her pussy was, and how good she was for relaxing for ‘mommy’.

Yang matched her, breathing that word with every moan and sharp gasp. A mantra of ‘mommy’ fumbling from trembling lips. Nora’s fingers curled in, hitting that honeypot until Yang’s grip was bruising on her knees. Her body arched away from Nora with a gasp, but Nora only followed. Her chest was warm against her back, like the heated embrace of a pillow. Yang’s mouth fell open with hot pants, her words getting higher pitched as Nora pushed her closer and closer to that edge.

“Fuck,” Yang sputtered. “I’m- I’m close, mommy.”

There was no room for shame at this point. No possible way for critical thought. She was so close to coming apart in Nora’s hands, and the words dripping from her mouth held no bearing. All she could focus on was the hands working over her sex, the scent of strawberries and cream in ginger hair, and they purr in Nora’s voice as she spoke.

“Cum for mommy, baby.”

And she did.

With a sudden cry of ‘mommy!’ Yang came apart. Her hips rocked up into Nora’s hands, burying those knowing fingers deep within her as molten gold pulsed through her body. Sparks danced along her skin, leaving her trembling as white bliss fired behind her eyes. Yang panted as she rode out her orgasm, thick slick dribbling from her hole and into Nora’s hand. Her walls pulsated around diligent fingers, clenching around them until Nora slowly withdrew her hand.

Yang laid back against her, her vision fuzzy as Nora cooed and wrapped her arms around her, holding her in her comfort as she began to sway. After the intensity of her orgasm, the embrace was welcomed. She let her eyes flutter shut, her hands lax against Nora’s knees as her body melted like butter. 

For a few minutes they stayed there, soaking in the aftermath until Yang’s breath mellowed. She swallowed back the pool of spit underneath her tongue before she turned her head back into Nora’s hair.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, still a little breathless from it all.

“Anytime,” Nora promised, pressing a kiss to Yang’s crown, and Yang’s eyes slipped shut with a hum.

“So… not even one ‘your daughter calls me ‘mommy’ too’ joke?”

“Nora I _swear to the Gods-_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	14. Neon/Yang: Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will try to achieve peek 'clingy cat that wont let their person sleep'

Neon was still _buzzing_ with the energy of the party. The music pumped within her veins, left over fluorescent paint smeared across her skin a reminder of the night she’d spent. The only bad part of a party was the _end_ , and Neon wasn’t ready to stop just yet.

Even as Yang pulled her away from the lingering crowds to lead her back home. Even when her keys hit the bowl beside their front door and Yang started stripping as she shuffled straight to bed. Even when Yang disconnected her arm and climbed under the covers, already half asleep before her head hit the pillow.

It wasn’t like Neon could help it. Who didn’t suffer the lingering side effects of a raging party? Who didn’t go home and shake away the lingering energy? It only made matters worse when Neon was naturally nocturnal, her cat faunus genes running rampant after all the stimulation. 

In the darkness of the night, her eyesight was near perfect. The slight shattered light of the moon was more than enough for her to pick up every detail. To study herself in the mirror despite the inky blackness she stood in. 

She reached up to her hair and pulled away ties, letting her wild locks fall loose. She could still make out the paint smeared across her body. Little hearts and hand prints from Yang’s touch. Glancing back at the woman in her bed, she could see the kitty whiskers she’d drawn on her face in return, as well as the little dot on the tip of her nose. And while it was unfortunately covered by their blankets, she knew her spine was littered in skilfully drawn pawprints.

Yang was all fire at a party, but Gods if she didn’t burn herself out fast. She hadn’t even showered. Didn’t even wind down. Neon’s tail thrashed as she frowned at her girlfriend.

This was usually the time when Neon would throw on some skates and burn her energy doing laps around the house. Or, hell, even run around for a bit. But Yang had snapped over that before. Apparently running around the apartment at three in the morning wasn’t ‘appropriate’. Before Yang, there was always the option of finding someone to fuck it out with. At a party like that, it wasn’t hard. 

Neon jutted a lip out and glowered towards the shared showers. She could try and masturbate it out, but if she washed up now she missed a chance to fuck Yang in the shower tomorrow. She could climb in anyway, but then she risked Yang shoving her back out and telling her to wait. Besides, Neon and water didn’t mix, and she’d rather _not_ shower twice in nine hours.

Her tail whipped around behind her as her eyes settled back on Yang. She needed something stimulating. Something to burn away her energy so she could slip soundly to sleep. She needed-

“Yang, fuck me.”

-to fuck.

Yang didn’t respond and Neon’s tail bristled. One foot before the other, Neon slowly stalked towards the woman in the bed, her sharp eyes fixated on every detail in the dark. Her mused hair and a light smear in her artwork across her cheek.

“Yang.”

Yang’s brows crinkled for a beat, a barely there crease before they soothed out and her lips parted with a soft breath.

Neon came around to her side of the bed, half crouched down as she stalked her uncooperative prey.

“Yaaaaa~aaanngg~” she drew out, high and needy, and Yang’s brows screwed down.

“Yang!” She shouted now, flopping her upper half on top of her sleeping partner, and Yang jerked under her.

“What!” She snapped, those pretty eyes flashing a Ruby red, and Neon’s tail flicked happily.

“You need to fuck me,” Neon insisted, already in the process of climbing up into Yang’s lap and straddling her. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it off without an ounce of grace, tossing it aside before she started with the clasp of her bra. “Gotta shake this energy.”

Yang groaned pitifully below, her head falling back into the pillows below as she threw her arm over her eyes.

“Fine,” she huffed, hardly sounding enthused by the whole thing, but Neon was just happy to get her way.

She sat up and shimmied her skirt and panties down, kicking them off as she ripped the covers off Yang’s body. She didn’t even pause, too energised to take this slow. Not that Neon was ever capable of it. 

She descended over Yang’s body, her fingers slipping between Yang’s folds as she straddled Yang’s knee. When she found Yang far from wet, her brows pinched down in annoyance. She didn’t have time to warm her up, damn it! Instead she brought her fingers to her mouth and popped them inside. She lathered them in her spit, drenching them before she slipped them back between Yang’s folds. _Much better_.

Neon stroked with her thin lubricant, paying special attention to her entrance in hope of coaxing something a little _natural_. As she worked Yang over, Neon ground her hips down against Yang’s knee. a pleased mewl sounded from her before she latched her mouth on Yang’s tit, sucking and kneading it with her tongue as she rutted her cunt against Yang’s leg. She moaned dramatically with the sensation, her eyes slipped shut with pleasure before she heard a snore.

Neon froze up, her superior eyes set on Yang’s face in shock. Her mouth was hung open, her chest moving slow and steady under her lips. She was completely pliant under her, unresponsive and limp as she snored again, and Neon’s tail thrashed.

With her fingers slipped in her cunt, with Neon humping her leg and sucking on her tit, Yang _fell asleep?!_

Reeling, Neon tugged her fingers free before she brought her face up near Yang’s and shouted. 

“Yang!”

Yang answered with a sharp, gravelled snore before she settled in again, out like a light.

“Yaaaaaa- _aaaang!_ **Yang!** ”

Yang jerked with another snore, her arm slid from her eyes as she blinked beadily up at her.

“Whaaaat? What _now?_ ”

“You fell asleep!” Neon complained, crawling up until she was on her hands and knees hovering over her.

“Yeah, that was-” Yang’s voice was cut off with a sudden yawn, and it quieted down into a sleepy mumble when she restarted “-kind of the idea.”

“You said you’d fuck me!”

Yang turned her head away with a groan, her brows pinched before they instantly started to soften out, and Neon lent closer to her face.

“Yaaaaaa~aaaaann-mrph!”

Yang smooshed her hand against Neon’s face, pushing her away roughly, and Neon’s tail wagged aggressively behind. Suddenly she was _very_ tempted to bite her.

“Just do it- while I’m… asleep…”

Neon paused, mouth half open with her desire to bite down as she stared down at her girlfriend’s soft face.

“Wait, really?” She mumbled against Yang’s palm before she grabbed the woman’s wrist and pulled it away from her face. “Seriously?”

“Mmm yeah, sure,” Yang waved off, already slipping away. “Do what you want. Just… don’t wake… me….”

Yang was already gone by the last word, and Neon sat back on her heels to study her. That was something new, and something she hadn’t really considered before. But if Yang gave her the go ahead… Neon’s tail trembled with interest.

With much slower motions, Neon slipped herself back down and settled around Yang’s leg once more. She pressed herself lower, laying across Yang’s body as her eyes stayed fixed on her face. Slowly, Neon slipped her fingers back in her mouth and lapped at them, leaving them coated once more before she slipped them between Yang’s thighs. The earlier spit had partly dried up, but her fingers slid in Yang’s cunt just as easily. She carefully pumped them in, watching with wide eyed alertness for any shows of a stir.

Yang didn’t budge, and Neon’s fingers moved with greater confidence.

Suddenly it was a game. To get off using Yang without waking her, and a cheshire’s grin stretched across her face as she rolled her hips over Yang’s shin.

The sparks were instantaneous, the sweet pleasure tightening her belly with want. Her torso draped across Yang’s chest, her sidewards sagged tits making a comfortable place to rest as she dragged a careful lick over Yang’s collar. Her eyes never strayed from Yang’s face, studying as she rocked against Yang’s leg once again.

She drove her fingers in deeper, and Yang’s face pinched with a hum, her cute little painted nose wrinkling. She watched as the makeshift whiskers moved before Yang settled back to normal, and Neon moved slower in turn. 

Careful rolls of her hips dragged against Yang’s skin, the selfmade pleasure earning short huffs of air over her tongue. She lapped at Yang’s neck, tasting her sweat slick scent. The lingering memories of a long night partying still coated across hot skin. Yang was always insanely hot; both in the literal and metaphorical way. Her body was like sunlight, and Neon draped herself in it.

Her fingers tilted in, kneading at her most sensitive spot, and Neon took great satisfaction from the sigh she drew from her. Neon tilted her head and licked across Yang’s jaw, wicked eyes narrowed in delight as Yang remained lifeless below.

She slipped herself a little higher, aligning herself with Yang’s knee, and her free hand slipped under it to help prop it up. With it bent as it was, it was _much_ easier to grind against. Far more satisfying too. A purr sounded in her chest as she wrapped her lips against Yang’s throat and _sucked_ marking her prey as she rolled with vigour. 

Her hand slipped out of Yang’s lax sex, brought up to cup one heavy tit. The mound was too big for her hand, pillowing between her fingers as she squeezed and rubbed her thumb across the nub. She turned her head down to meet it, sucking it between her lips as she ground down against Yang’s leg.

She watched the whole time, savouring the little shifts and little sighs she drew out. Lovely little sounds in the dead of the night that only _she_ would get to hear. Yang was never this lax beneath her in the waking hours, and Neon revelled in the possibilities.

Her tail curled up, her hips grinding forth as she stimulated her own clit. Her eyes rolled back with a moan, her teeth very barely worrying Yang’s areola. Yang breathed in deep but didn’t stir, and Neon mewled as she ground herself down and chased that sweet release. 

Her hand held Yang’s leg tight as she sputtered her rolls, the edge slowly creeping before it washed over her in complete bliss. Neon moaned against Yang’s tit, her body tense as she rolled with it. Slow needy grinds as her arousal dripped down Yang’s leg, smearing her in Neon’s scent. The buzz in her veins quieted, energy seeping away as she slowly rolled off.

Neon landed to Yang’s right, curled up and pleased with her release. Her tail curled around herself, her body pressed up against Yang’s side as she soaked up the woman’s sunlight and slipped off to sleep.

\--

“Neon?”

Neon grumbled, brows pinched before she slipped back into the warming embrace of sleep.

“Neeee~ooonn?”

Neon’s tail flicked against the sheets, her chin tucked against her chest as she tried to ignore the voice in favour of sleep.

The too hot body leaned over her, a hand to her waist before Yang spoke against her ear.

“Come on, Neon. Up for a little morning sex?”

With an annoyed grunt, Neon planted her hand on Yang’s face and shoved her roughly, slipping back to sleep in complete uncaring bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	15. Blake/Ilia: Morning Sex

The creeping touch of the morning sun warmed Blake’s skin, climbing higher over exposed ribs and kissing the side of her arm. The pleasant sensation roused Blake from her slumber as she arched her spine with a pleased hum. A pretty little trill of a sound not that unlike a purr. 

Her chest pushed out, pressed against another’s side, and Blake’s arm coiled tighter around her bedmate’s frame instinctually. 

Ilia always ran a little cooler than others. Smooth chilled skin that curled against Blake during the nights, then sprayed out in the sunlight through the early mornings. Blake’s ear twitched as she blinked her eyes open, barely parted from her sleepy state, but it was enough for her to observe her iridescent partner.

Ilia was fast asleep. The poor girl could never play possum, not with her unique faunus skin. As she slept, her body rippled with colour. A constant steady shift from one to another. Her prismic skin was alive in its beauty, changing from blues to purples to red. Under the sun’s gaze, she was the embodiment of a rainbow ensnared in her arms. 

Blake trilled again, her arms wound tight around her spread out bedmate as she threw a leg over Ilia’s, wrapping herself in close to appreciate the sun’s warmth together. The ever shifting colour finally faltered, stagnating on purples as Ilia tensed and stretched under her, blue eyes peeking open towards the open window. Clouded with the haze of sleep, she slowly turned her gaze towards Black, blue eyes meeting yellow. Ilia blinked and her skin shifted, doused in a rosy sheen as her spots and irises turned a dark pink. 

“Blake?”

“Sorry,” Blake mumbled against Ilia’s cool shoulder. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“What time is it?” Ilia lifted her head to try and peek over at a clock, and Blake took the opportunity to press her face against the crevice of neck and shoulder and breathe in deep. “It’s seven.”

Her voice was husked with sleep, barely over a whisper as she fell back into the bed. 

“We can go back to sleep,” Blake offered, watching idly as Ilia’s skin shifted back to neutral. It was still as pretty, and Blake pressed a soft kiss to a dark spot along Ilia’s shoulder.

“You know I can’t go back to sleep _now_ ,” Ilia breathed a laugh, barely there with the whisper of sleep.

“I could,” Blake answered back, eyes already closed in preparation to do _just that_.

Ilia’s laugh was louder now, rumbling underneath Blake’s lips and demanding her attention. 

“We’ve got too much to do,” Ilia tried to reason, and Blake’s ears went back with an unsatisfied grumble. “Don’t be difficult.”

“I’m not,” Blake spoke, muffled against Ilia’s skin. “Just.. need a moment to wake up.”

Ilia didn’t argue past that and Blake blissfully snuggled up against her, fighting the alluring lull of sleep. Fingers threaded through her hair, Ilia’s cool touch grazing along Blake’s scalp before she met the base of one cat ear. She pressed down and rubbed there, massaging at the sprout of fur in Blake’s hair.

Blake hummed and drew herself closer, her leg lodged between Ilia’s before her thigh slid up and pressed against Ilia’s naked sex. Ilia breathed in deep, her fingers faltered in her hair as a brilliant red rippled across her body and settled on a rich pink.

Blake stalled too when her thigh was met with thick wetness. Ilia’s legs instantly clamped around Blake’s own, and Blake blinked down the stretch of Ilia’s body. She lifted her knee experimentally and Ilia gave a gasp, her skin glowing at the touch. Her spots had turned a lilac, littered down her skin in a show of her situation. 

“Good dream?” Blake teased, and Ilia’s spots turned crimson as her skin turned rose. 

“The best,” Ilia admitted with a rasped softness. 

Blake rolled her hips over Ilia’s and wedged her thigh in higher, pressing up until glistening lips rubbed along her skin. She hooked her free leg around Ilia’s ankle and to slot her own cunt against Ilia’s thigh before she gave a slow roll.

The drag was blissful, and Blake sighed against Ilia’s colourful glow. Ilia groaned above her, the arm pinned between their bodies eased slowly under Blake’s frame, and Blake lifted herself enough to give Ilia room. Her arm wound around Blake’s body, holding her tight as her other hand fell from Blake’s hair. It inched ever down, admiring warm skin. A finger grazed along Blake’s nipple and Blake rutted her hips forward in response. 

Her leg glided against Ilia’s sex, drenching herself in Ilia’s arousal as they ground together. Ilia met her motions, rolling her hips against Blake’s leg with a sharp breath. Ilia’s hand crept down the expanse of her belly, pressing in just enough to get Blake’s nerves twitching. Blake opened her mouth against Ilia’s throat before she licked along the stretch of pearly skin. At the touch, it rippled in colour, spasming through multiple changes until it settled back to match the rest of her skin. Blake repeated it, satisfied when it did it all over again. 

Ilia’s fingers slipped between her leg and Blake’s mound, the tips pressed against her needy clit before she rubbed slow. 

Blake moaned at the touch, her body twitching as she moved her leg between Ilia’s own. As much as she loved to hold the woman close, she relented and unwound her arm from the other, her hand sprayed against Ilia’s twitching belly before it caressed up, catching a small mount of a tit in her grasp. A stiff nipple slipped between Blake’s fore and middle fingers before she gave a gentle squeeze, and her ears twitched as Ilia gave a sharp gasp.

Her nipples shifted in colour, mirroring the brilliant red of her spots as her fingers sped up against Blake’s clit. 

They were both breathing hard, panted moans and whispered names in the loving embrace of sunlight. Blake rode Ilia’s thigh and fingers, grinding against her with every shift of her own leg. Ilia was drenched, leaving Blake’s thigh coated in her thick juice. Each pretty little moan from her lips had Blake kissing and sucking on skin, leaving her bruised mark that rippled with prismic colours too. 

“Blake-” Ilia gasped as Blake kneaded her tit, paying special attention to her sensitive nipple. “ _Blake_.”

Ilia’s voice grew louder, and Blake brought her lips up to Ilia’s own with a soothing shush. She still rode the peaceful bliss of near sleep as her hand moved down, abandoning her pert tit in favour of slipping between her thigh and Ilia’s clit, just as Ilia had done. 

Her fingers worked in slow but sure motions, coaxing Ilia’s release. Ilia’s own moved quick and sporadically, grinding against her sensitive nerves as Blake rolled her hips against her. Each motion moved her leg between Ilia’s own, working them both to bliss. 

Their shared kiss was slow and easy, motions dulled with the embrace of slumber. They rolled against one another lazily, chasing that sweet sensation as fingers grazed between them. Ilia moaned and Blake drank it in, biting down softly on golden lips. Her body continued to shift beneath her, far more erratic than when she was asleep. It was easy to tell when she was _close_ , and Blake released her lip in favour of pressing her lips to Ilia’s ear and moaning:

“ _Ilia~_ ”

Ilia gasped below, her thighs clamped around Blake’s own as she shook and drenched warm skin. She cried out Blake’s name as she came, an intoxicating sound that sent a shiver across Blake’s skin. Ilia’s skin was alive with colour, coming in waves as her body spasmed against Blake’s. She moaned, heavy and needy as her rolls slowed.

Blake slowly slid her fingers free and rested them on Ilia’s belly as she pressed a kiss to Ilia’s jaw. Truth be told, Blake would have been happy to just bask in the woman’s afterglow, but Ilia was far from selfish in her desires.

Ilia moved against her, and Blake lazily laid back and allowed Ilia to move on her own accord, rested back in the sheets as Ilia draped herself across Blake’s body. Her skin had settled on a sky blue, peaceful and sleepy as her spots radiated a pretty yellow. 

Her body rested over Blake’s own as she pressed loving kisses against Blake’s jaw, peppering her as her fingers slipped between Blake’s folds. A thumb circled her clit as her middle and ring finger pushed between her lips. Blake hadn’t even noticed how wet she’d gotten during it all, but it was impossible to miss by the wet squelch her ears were met with. 

They twitched as her mouth fell open with a moan, panting hot air into the cool morning as Ilia worked her to a quick release. She could feel her arousal drip and cling against Ilia’s fingers, the scent of sex heavy in the air as she was brought to a sudden edge.

Blake’s cunt clenched around Ilia’s fingers, but the woman kept up her pace. Sweet kisses traced along her throat as long fingers pumped between her lips, working her ever closer until Blake was crying out in pure bliss.

Her eyes rolled back, ears flat against her head as pleasure exploded from her gut. It warmed her from within, bubbling up and radiating from sun kissed skin. She whined as Ilia lent up and captured her in a kiss. Slow and sensual as Blake worked herself down, wet and drowsy under Ilia’s cool body. She shivered beneath her, eyes drooping as Ilia slowly broke the kiss.

Ilia’s hand slipped from between them and fell to the bed, both panting and heavy, entangled with one another in the morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	16. Yang/Weiss: Public Vibrator

“This was a stupid idea,” Weiss hissed as she sat carefully on a coffee shop seat. 

It was a pretty little place. Warm bricks and light wood benches. Potted plants were set out in appealing locations, aglow with love and attention. The elegant white chairs were a nice little tie between them, settled against white wood tables.

It was a gorgeous shop that smelt of sweets and caffeine, and they had no right defiling it the way they already were.

Yang set two coffees between them, one brow arched up with a knowing smile as she took the seat across from her.

“So why did you agree to do it?”

_Because Weiss was stupidly agreeable to just about anything when Yang’s fiery tongue was lapping between her legs_ , but that was not something she could verbally admit at a time like this. 

_Because it sounded kind of fun_ , but that one was something she didn’t want to admit.

Even if it was obvious. Even if she had hours to change her mind and protest. It wasn’t like Weiss had argued at all when Yang had pressed the vibrator up into her throbbing cunt, or strapped the little egg against her clit. And she certainly didn’t complain when Yang tested out the controls, leaving it on longer than necessary as Weiss twitched and drooled into her sheets. 

Sure, she wasn’t fooling anyone, but that didn’t mean she had to admit to her own eagerness to try it out.

One of Yang’s arms was already out of view, the other drumming metal fingers against wood in a slow beat, and Weiss scowled at the other hidden below the table. 

“You don’t have an answer for that, do you?”

“I’d just prefer not to dignify that with an answer,” Weiss snipped back as she sat up straight, chin held high.

All it took was one little flick of the switch to break that down. A all too sudden buzz pressed against her sex, burried in deep and vibrating around her clenched walls, and Weiss’ eyes widened as her mouth fell open with a sudden ‘ _Ah!_ ’

It turned off almost instantaneously, a brief little buzz deep inside her core, but that didn’t stop the spread of pink glowing across her cheeks. Weiss clasped a hand over her mouth, mortified as Yang peered at her with cruel amusement.

“You know, you’re going to have to try harder than _that_ to hide it.”

“I whash not-” Words muffled under her hand, Weiss slapped it down with a huff before she lent closer and hissed: “I was not _prepared_.”

“So are you prepared now?” Yang teased, and Weiss’ brows narrowed in a scowl.

“I-” Weiss cut herself off with a short squeal, her lips clamped shut as the little egg between her legs whirred against her sensitive nub. The toy wedged deep in her cunt moved inside her, and Weiss pursed her lips in a desperate attempt to silence herself.

“What was that?” Yang feigned innocence, one brow raised in mocked question, and Weiss’ narrowed in return.

“I-I-” She stumbled before she took a slow controlled breath. “I’m _fine_. This will be easy.”

She tried to play it cool. She even tried to cross one leg over the other in a show of overconfidence, but only succeeded in kneeing the table from underneath. Weiss’ cocky show fell flat with a grunt and a tremor through her body, the little toys hidden below her skit working her over in a low buzz.

“Are you going to drink your coffee?” Yang prompted, already holding her own drink in her one visible hand.

Weiss’ scowl turned to the porcelain mug closer to her, then down at the table where Yang’s hand was obscured from view, then up to those annoyingly devious eyes.

“Gladly,” Weiss hissed, clearly _not_ too thrilled with the idea herself.

She unclenched one fist she had pressed against the tabletop, her fingers rigid in their motion as the faint buzz below continued. In a defiant act, she grabbed the handle and brought her other hand up to cup it, clasping it between two as she stared Yang directly in the eye.

She brought the drink to her lips and the dial turned up. The intensity spiked, a relentless vibration against her very core, and Weiss’ hands jerked. Coffee spilled from the side, splashing down her hands, and Weiss squeaked at the intense sensation. 

The coffee was _thankfully_ not all that hot. Not nearly enough to burn herself, and she did have to give Yang credit for insisting on cold milk in the order. It would be all too _easy_ to drop the mug and cause a scene. Draw the attention of everyone in the quaint little shop. 

Instead, Weiss held on tighter and stilled her hand, a shiver of a sigh passing parted lips before she brought the drink close for a sip.

She couldn’t even _enjoy it_. There was no taking it slow. Her mind was too preoccupied with the quivering sensation to marvel in the familiar taste of caffeine. She couldn’t focus, so she took a deeper gulp and struggled to swallow it down. She set the mug back, her grip still shaken and sticky with coffee. Even that she could not focus on. 

Yang took a slow sip of her own, eyes locked over the rim of her mug before the vibrator kicked up speed. 

Weiss’ legs clamped together instantly, a kneejerk reaction to stop the sensation that only succeeded in making it _worse_. The cruel egg assaulted her swollen clit, vibrating against her until Weiss’ cunt clamped around the vibrator. Weiss’ hands clung tight to her drink, her mouth fallen open with a gasp.

“Careful,” Yang cooed, and Weiss’ lip trembled.

She wanted to cry out. Wanted to moan and roll her hips forward. A sound choked at the back of her throat, and Weiss brought one hand up again to silence herself.

She could _hear_ the buzz now, and wide eyes flicked around the store to check. How did no one else _hear_ it? The insistent hum between her legs. Yet no one glanced their way, and Weiss was brought back to Yang’s spell when a metal hand landed gently over her own, cupped around the side of her mug.

“Don’t cause a scene, Weiss,” Yang warned, and Weiss bit her bottom lip hard.

She was _trying_ not to. In fact she thought she was very well _succeeding_. If she was not, Weiss would be balancing herself on the edge of the seat and rutting her hips down, chasing the sensation.

The speed slowed back to the middle, a little moment of relief as Weiss collected herself. She sat back in her seat, eyes glassy as she turned her gaze to the ceiling and blinked it all away. She breathed in deep and followed out slow, a low tremble accompanying the sound. Her legs were clamped tight, the whirr making her legs tense up and tremble. 

She bowed her head forward, hands back at the mug for something to hold onto, and Yang’s hand disappeared from her skin. Between her legs she could feel her arousal begin to pool, soaking in her panties as the toys continued to work.

With another controlled breath, Weiss gave a short nod. That was all Yang needed to set it straight back to high. 

The mind numbing buzz filled her ears, drawing the blood back to her face as the vibrator whirled inside. It rubbed against tense walls, drawing her to an inevitable end. It was all so much. _Too much_.

Her eyes grew misty as she took a shaky breath, her unfocused gaze flittering between fellow patrons and poor workers. Someone a little too close glanced their way, and Weiss instantly turned her head away, shame pooling in her belly like hot molasses.

She heard Yang talk to them in the friendly way she did. Something about fans cooling as she waved her robotic arm. How clever she was, that one. Could talk anyone into believing her, even when her ideas were as stupid as public indecency.

A biting voice in the back of her mind reminded her that Yang didn’t have to try all that hard to make Weiss agree. 

Weiss worried her lip and banished that thought. She would not hold the blame for this. Not when Yang’s thumb was planted square on that dial.

Something nudged Weiss’ inner calf and Weiss jerked, her body rigid as she caught Yang’s eye again. It took her far too long to realise it was Yang’s boot, gently rubbing against her inner leg as Weiss’ body trembled. She felt dizzy from the warmth in her face, her panties uncomfortably wet as she squeezed around the toy. 

The intensity crept higher and Weiss’ mouth hitched open, threatening to announce to the world how depraved she was. She choked it back and forced out a quiet pleading ‘ _Yang_ ’. 

The intensity peaked and Weiss bit back a squeal, her fingers pressed in tight around her half-full mug as her hips jerked up against the toys. It didn’t help. Didn’t increase or lessen their touch. They only continued to buzz, milking her through her orgasm as slick warmth puddled under her cheeks.

The dial changed, but the toys didn’t lessen up. No, they simply switched to a _pattern_. Wild shifting buzzes that made Weiss’ toes curl in her heels, legs clamped tight together around Yang’s boot. 

One hand fell down to her seat, grasping it tight as she jerked her hips up. All the while Yang watched her, eyes hooded and intense with her predatory gaze. Pinned beneath her and unable to react with so many around, Weiss whimpers as pleasure quickly gave way to overstimulation. 

Every hum of the toys was like electricity, wired straight to her core. It made her twitch and struggle not to writhe, her teeth clamped painfully against her bottom lip as more arousal gushed from her abused cunt. Her panties stuck to her lewdly, absolutely drenched as Weiss’ cunt clenched tight once more.

Another muffled squeal, and Weiss came one again, her thighs wet as her body gave away to overwhelming bliss. Weiss’ head fell forward, shoulders hunched up as her belly tightened. Slowly, the toys turned down, quieting to a barely there whir until they were switched off entirely. 

She felt sticky and gross, sitting in a puddle of her own mess and panties soaking wet against her throbbing lips. 

And yet, she felt so completely _blissful_ and exhilarated. 

Conversations continued around her, unbothered by the two girls on a date. A blissful white noise of ignorance. It was a thrill, glancing around at the faces that could have seen her. A sort of apprehension that fed the fire in her belly.

But none burned quite as brightly as the one pair of eyes set on her.

Yang was quiet, both hands folded over the table, a little pink switch held under her palms. The hunger and desire flashed in her pretty eyes and Weiss knew, as the toe of her boot continued to climb, that she’d gladly agree to anything this woman asked of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	17. Arthur/Tyrian: Handjob (+art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a particularly special chapter!!
> 
> Special, because it is based on a piece of art a friend drew and shared with me. Unfortunately, she didn't have anywhere to post it, so I told her I would write something for it one day and post it there for her.
> 
> The art, both posted in this fic and the inspiration for it, was drawn by Scrumpy (ohnohello). Please check her out on [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoHello) or [her tumblr](https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/)!

“Dear doctor?” An all too familiar voice purred, and Arthur’s lip curled in frustration. 

“Tyrian, honestly, now is not the time.”

 _That_ had long proven to be ineffective. Tyrian Callows was not the kind of man to take ‘no’ well. In fact, he took it down right poorly. Like a child who held the belief that if he asked again, perhaps it would result in a different answer. 

Arthur did not have the patience for childish antics.

“But _Arthur_ ~” Tyrian cooed as he crept up behind him, long cool arms cradled around the scientist’s form. “I’m so terribly _bored_.”

“Then go bother one of Cinder’s brats,” Arthur dismissed, his attention still squarely focused on his work.

Tyrian chuckled, strangely deep and controlled for a man who was known for anything _but_. It promised ill intent, and Arthur’s scowl grew sharper in turn.

“I’m afraid they could not help with the sort of _itch_ I need _scratched_.”

“I’m too busy to _fuck_ you right now,” Arthur instilled, and Tyrian’s arms went slack as he grave a frustrated groan.

“No fun! _No fair,_ ” he hissed, coming around to kneel at Arthur’s side. 

He blatantly ignored the chair in favour of plopping his chin on Arthur’s desk, his bottom lip jutted out in a pathetically miserable pout. 

“Fun, perhaps not, but what is not fair is you barging into my room and demanding my attention when I am in the middle of paperwork. Work that, mind you, _your_ Goddess asks of me.”

“ **Our** Goddess,” Tyrian argued back, and Arthur could hear the metal drag of Tyrian’s tail across wooden floors. “I would never _dream_ of stealing your attention away from our queen.”

Arthur’s typing faltered, admittedly surprised by Tyrian’s show of maturity. If he’d known it would be that easy before it would have saved Arthur a _lot_ of hassle.

“Thank you, Tyrian,” Arthur praised, a little chipper as he continued on his work.

“I only ask for your hand.”

Arthur’s smile fell, face utterly blank and unsurprised by the offer as he took back to his work.

“I’m afraid I need those to write,” Arthur lied. He wasn’t ‘ _afraid_ ’ at all.

“You do _not!_ ” Tyrian argued, though it was entirely impossible to take him seriously as he knelt on the floor, indignant with his hands on his hips. “I have seen you write and work at once!”

“When I am busy doing two jobs, yes. Multitasking is one of my many gifts.”

“Then multitask with _me_ ~” Tyrian cooed as his cool hands perched on Arthur’s thigh.

Arthur glanced at the other, his hand still as Tyrian stared at him with adoration and pitiable need. 

There came a point where denying Tyrian took more of his time and effort than simply indulging him. As much as he should reinstate his denial and stand firm, doing so was near impossible when Tyrian was so utterly _shameless_.

Arthur clicked his tongue and sat higher as he dropped the pen and brought his hands away from his work to undo his right glove.

“Very well.”

Tyrian shouted in wicked glee before he began to babble his thanks, his metallic tail thrashing over his floors.

“Just _stop scuffing up my floors_. Get up off the floor, you are not a child.”

Tyrian didn’t seem to mind the hostility in Arthur’s voice. Barely even seemed to register it. Still, he scrambled up onto the chair, his feet rested on the stool rung and knees bent uncomfortably high to his chest.

“Sit proper or you’ll get _nothing_.”

 _That_ seemed to sober Tyrian’s excitement. His shoulders dropped with an annoyed huff of his own before he relented, legs dangled and crossed at the ankles. His tail coiled around the stool, looped between legs to keep it occupied and off Arthur’s floors, and Tyrian cocked a brow.

“Is _that_ better, dear doctor?” Tyrian purred with a drip of sarcasm, and Arthur’s voice turned dry to match.

“Indeed. May I remind you that I am doing _you_ a favour, so you would do well not to get huffy with me, Tyrian.”

Tyrian spread his knees and rested his hands on the plush seat between his legs as he cocked his head and smiled innocently.

“I’d never dream of it, _Arthur_.”

Arthur huffed through his nose, disbelieving as he set his glove down on the table. Even from the corner of his eye he could see Tyrian watch the action with poorly hidden excitement. His hands moved from his front to brace against the back of the stool, legs still spread to give Arthur plenty of room to work. _Charming_.

“Undo your belt.”

“Oh-ho _ho!_ So forward-”

“Undo your belt before I tie you, gag you, and toss you in Cinder’s room to deal with.”

Tyrian hissed a curse before he scrambled to unpluck the buckle. Arthur’s attention was already back on his work, the pen switched to his left hand. He returned to his work, smooth looped handwriting following the motion of his hand. To his right he heard Tyrian shuffle on his seat before he settled down. Tyrian’s left knee nudged Arthur’s thigh and Arthur scoffed through his teeth. 

The things he did for this man.

Without so much as looking away from his work, Arthur held out his hand. 

“Lubricant.”

Tyrian knew perfectly well where Arthur kept his bottles. In the drawer to Tyrian’s right. He’d seen Arthur take it out time and time again. Such a simple command should not have caused an issue. And yet-

Tyrian took Arthur’s wrist in his hands and brought it closer towards him. Arthur narrowed his eyes down to his work, hand raised above freshly written words as to not smudge. He stopped pointedly at a word, pen left too long on one spot as the flat of Tyrian’s tongue lapped at the palm of his hand.

Arthur closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, then continued on with his work regardless. If Tyrian wanted to use something so thin and crude as saliva, so be it. 

Arthur’s pen moved from the dark spot it left, a small imperfection on the paper. Not that it mattered. He simply pressed on. Swooped letters formed on blank lines as Tyrian’s tongue flicked between his fingers. Perfect lines and the smooth trace of a tongue. Flat and wet as he lapped at Arthur’s skin.

Arthur finished the line and tugged his hand free, leaving Tyrian with his hands empty and tongue still stuck out, a little shocked at the sudden disappearance. Not for very long though. Arthur’s hand fell to Tyrian’s lap and he instantly returned to grasping at the back of the cushion as he sputtered a giggle.

Arthur grasped Tyrian’s cock a little tighter than he personally preferred. Tyrian, however, melted on impact. He shuttered and groaned, his chest pressed out as his head lulled back with a moan. Arthur could only see it from the corner of his eye. Motions without detail. It was a bit of a shame even if he’d seen this side of Tyrian countless times before. There was no time to spare Tyrian attention. Once he did, Tyrian would get bold and try to earn it.

So Arthur squeezed with that little amount of painful pressure that made Tyrian groan while the other pulled a page away and began to write on the paper below.

He dragged his fist up, gliding over the cool skin of Tyrian’s cock. Skin rubbed and shifted under his attention, slipped over the head before he pulled back down again. Tyrian’s hand clasped against Arthur’s bicep suddenly, his hold tight as he muffled a moan.

Arthur’s lip twitched into a grin and yet still he refused. His focus remained square on his writing, far away from the mess of a man to his side. His pen worked with grace and purpose, paced and careful as the other worked much the same. Up and slow over Tyrian’s head then down back to the base. The friction dragged across his palm but Arthur’s head was too far away to appreciate it. 

Line after calculated line completely starving Tyrian of attention, even as his hand squeezed into a fist against his arm, shirt clenched in his fingers as Tyrian’s tail began to wag and stretch up. Long gone was Tyrian’s attempts to remain still.

“Doctor nnnf~” Tyrian called before he silenced himself. 

By the sounds of it, Arthur could only assume Tyrian had bitten his lip. A pretty little sight it would have been. A rare occasion of Tyrian’s self-control. 

But there was still more work to be done and Arthur refused to be distracted.

Another page turned and Arthur could see Tyrian lean forward and press his forehead against the desk. Arthur’s fist moved with precise dedication. Up and down in a torturous motion as Tyrian weakly humped into his hand. He pulled skin back over the head and rubbed his thumb over the glands below the flare. Careful strokes in both hands. Each letter was perfectly written, clean lettering unlike the mess that was beginning to dribble against the side of his pointer and thumb. 

Tyrian moaned prettily against his desk, and Arthur grunted as he felt his tail wrap around his body. 

“Arthur~” he crooned, and Arthur sped up. 

He pumped in time with his writing. Quick long strokes, and Tyrian cried out to his right. He shuttered and groaned. His hips rutted up into him, chasing the sensation as Arthur worked. The needy little noises Tyrian sang made it incredibly hard not to look over. 

“Close?” Arthur pressed, and Tyrian simply groaned pitifully in response. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Arthur sped up, though a scowl formed on his brow as his writing suffered. The letters were too crumpled together and Arthur doubled down on his focus. No amount of moans and sweet cries of his name would steal him away from his work. Even as he whimpered and rolled into him. As his body tensed up and his tail tightened around him. Nothing would tear him away except-

“Doctor!”

- _That_ he would pause for.

Arthur’s hand stopped above his paper as the other moved to cover the head of Tyrian’s cock with his palm. A warm load splattered against his hand, a stream of pressure as Tyrian moaned and shook beside him. For a moment, Arthur allowed himself a glance. Just enough to see the mess his right hand had made.

Tyrian’s eyes were rolled back, mouth hung open and slack. His face was flush and hair mused where he’d rubbed his head against his table. All the while he pumped cum against Arthur’s hand, painting it in white as Tyrian rode out his orgasm.

At the very least Arthur had saved the underside of his deck from a clean-up. Though, from the way he could feel it drip down his fingers, he doubted his floor was so lucky.

Satisfied with his work, Arthur’s pen returned to paper. As he got back to it, he lifted his hand away and offered it to Tyrian.

“If you could clea-”

Arthur’s voice fell flat as he felt the curved soft surface of a cheek press to his palm, squishing warm cum between skin. Arthur froze up and looked at the other in shock. From the stiffness in Tyrian’s shoulders and the wide eyed look, he could see Tyrian was just as shocked by his actions.

They were silent for a moment, Arthur’s pen frozen in place as they stared each other down.

“You came on that, Tyrian-”

“I can see that!” Tyrian snapped back as he wrenched his head away and clambered off his seat, headed directly towards Arthur’s bathroom.

Arthur lent back in his seat, abandoning his work in favour to cockily shout out.

“A little distracted, were you?”

The towel that was flung at him from his bathroom was worth the frustrated shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Scrumpy for your art and constant support! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!!
> 
> Again, you can check Scrumpy out on [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoHello) or [tumblr](https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	18. Mercury/Pyrrha: Deep Throating

“Have you ever done this before?”

“Not really,” Pyrrha had to admit. 

She wasn’t ashamed of that in the slightest. In fact, being new to something was a little exhilarating. It seemed the world believed her to be perfect. The kind who was good at everything without much work.

Being inexperienced was oddly fun, even if it left her a little anxious too. There was a thrill to trying things for the first time. The mix of uncertainty and anticipation made her belly clench. Like the drop of a free fall. Still, she felt a little silly admitting that when her partner was likely to take pity on her. 

Though, he certainly didn’t show it as she looked up at him from her knees. He only smirked, that cocky smile his handsome face wore so well. It was a challenge and, while she wasn’t the kind to fall for petty provoking, she’d gladly rise to meet it. Even if that meant sinking to her knees.

One of her hands braced on the metal of his leg, above where his knee would have been. Her warm fingers pressed into the cool steel as she held herself steady, her eyes dipped back to the task at hand.

Perhaps _in hand_ would be more appropriate, considering the member she clasped. 

_Cock_ , she mentally reminded herself. Apparently crude language was appropriate in the metaphorical bedroom, though Pyrrha was still having trouble with that. Dirty talk was not one of her skills but, like all new things, she had given it a try!

Mercury had quickly reassured her that she _really didn’t have to_. While the offer was welcomed, the barely hidden laugh in his voice had only lit her inner fire to try again.

It was a disastrous result.

Now, however, she was _determined_.

“You can hold it a little tighter.”

Perhaps not that determined.

“I’m sorry!” Pyrrha cried out as she gripped a bit tighter. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Don’t be sorry either. Just- _relax_.”

Mercury’s hand wrapped around hers, his fingers squeezed around her fist and coaxing her tighter. He stopped at what she assumed was his personal preference and she tried to commit it to detail. Not too hard, she noted, but far from gentle. His mem- _cock_ \- throbbed in her hand in response and Pyrrha beamed.

“Is this right?”

“Yeah, that’s good,” Mercury breathed, his voice dipped a little deeper before his hand came to her hair. “Just take it slow.”

_Slow_. She could do that. 

Her brilliant green eyes flashed up to him as she searched for any little hint of discomfort or hesitation. She was met with something far different from that. Dark hungry eyes met hers, crinkled with a satisfactory grin, and Pyrrha’s worries melted away. 

Take it easy. Take it slow. She doesn’t have to be perfect on the first go.

She steeled herself and lent forward until the soft warm head pressed against her lips. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on touch alone. The smooth skin and the slight drag against her lips. She felt her cheeks flare up with heat, that anxious excited mix in her belly bursting with the lewdness of the act. She swallowed back her doubts and committed to it.

Her tongue pushed past her lips, licking slow and uncertain over the shroomed head. The spongy surface moved to her touch, his base pulsed in her fist as she heard a satisfied sigh above. Even the slightest good feedback was enough to reassure her.

She tried again as she dragged her tongue up over the slit. As crude as it felt, she tried her best to leave behind a trail of spin. Enough so that the next time she pressed her lips to the surface, their skin didn’t stick nearly as much. 

Ever so slowly, Pyrrha parted her lips and fed his head within. Her lips slid over the smooth surface, stretched further as she went. Her mouth widened into an ‘o’ as the edge of the head slipped between her lips. 

Her fingers curled around the seam of his prosthetic and Mercury gave a quiet hiss.

“Careful.”

Pyrrha squeaked below, the words ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ muted by his cock before she lifted her hand away from his leg. Instead she moved it to his hip, old scars marred across his skin pressed under her palm. 

“It’s okay. Just relax.”

That was easy for him to say. She was too worried about hurting him to just _relax_. So she looked up at him once more, hoping that the look in her eyes was enough to convey her apology. 

“Don’t give me those eyes,” Mercury laughed, and his fingers pressed through her hair to massage against her scalp. “Keep going.”

Despite the concern, Pyrrha did as she was asked. Slow and sure, Pyrrha closed her eyes and eased herself down further. The smooth head dragged along the center of her tongue, lips stretched tight around his girth. It was an odd sensation having her mouth so _full_. The salt of sweat was heavy on her tongue with every passing inch. 

She heard Mercury sigh above. A pleased noise followed with a breathless ‘ _fuck yeah_ ’. His fingers pressed harder against the back of her head, encouraging her to push more into her mouth. 

The head of cock hit the back of her throat and instantly Pyrrha seized up. Her throat contracted with an ugly ‘ _gack_ ’ before she pulled partly off. Her lips were still sealed around the head of his cock when she swallowed and breathed in deep through her nose. His shaft throbbed in her hand, the bitter taste of pre mingled with natural musk. It was overwhelming and titillating, and Pyrrha tried again.

Mercury’s hand tightened in her hair, holding onto a makeshift ponytail as he sputtered and cursed. Crude words that strangely fed Pyrrha’s pride. She’d never been the prideful kind before. Humble to a fault, she’d been told, though she failed to see what was wrong with humility. Even still, the filthy words that fumbled from his lips as she sunk down his shaft were intoxicating.

“Shit!” Mercury sputtered, his hand tight in her hair as the other came down to rest on her crown. “Fuck yeah. You sure this is your first time?”

She very much _hoped_ that was a rhetorical question, because she absolutely could _not_ pull off to answer. Pyrrha’s hand pumped the sliver of skin still out of reach to her lips, working him up as her tongue wrapped around the bottom of his cock.

The head kissed the back of her throat again, but Pyrrha was prepared for the sensation. Her brows creased down as she choked, a wet noise sounded in her throat before she pulled back enough for one more breath.

In. Out. In once more, and Pyrrha pushed down. Determination had always gotten her far, and slowly Pyrrha unwrapped her fist from around Mercury’s cock as her lips crept further along.

The hand on her head tightened in its grasp, fingers hooked in against her scalp as he choked a moan back. His hip twitched under her left hand, her right fallen to the floor to prop herself up better as she sunk herself _down_.

“Fuck! Pyrrha! A-ah! Fuck me-”

Despite the discomfort in her throat, Pyrrha’s lips curled up into a smile. A mistake of an action, apparently, because as the head of his cock began to ease down her tight throat it seized up and Pyrrha was forced to pull off with a wet cough.

His cock sprung free as she hacked and gasped for a breath, the odd sensation of a phantom cock down her throat still lingering. She hadn’t even noticed the tears that sprung in her eyes, but she was painfully aware of the drool smeared across her lips and glistening over Mercury’s cock. A string connected them, obscene before she licked her lip and broke it. It dangled and dripped to the floor as the two panted. 

“Fuck you’re ambitious,” Mercury laughed, his voice breathless as his fingers fell lax in her hair. “Going a bit far for a first try, don’t you think?”

Perhaps she was, but that didn’t quell her hunger to try. In fact it only served to feed it.

Pyrrha swallowed thick and heavy before she forced herself to try once more. Her lips met the raised head of his cock and Pyrrha sank down with ease. The slide of his cock against her tongue was welcomed, and she briefly dragged it across the underside to work herself up. It must have been the right course of action, because Mercury shuddered in delight under her attention. 

She felt the telltale sensation of a thick head against her throat and pushed herself forward, easing his cock straight _down_. Mercury cried out in a warming mix of arousal and surprise. His fingers were tight in her hair, his words fumbled into one another as she sank down the last couple inches.

The bulge in her throat slipped further, stretching out her neck as she welcomed his length. Her eyes were squeezed tight, tears wetting her long lashes as her lips finally met the base. Wiry black hairs tickled her nose as she swallowed around him, slowly accustoming herself to the odd stretch. 

Her throat convulsed around him, tight and wet as Mercury rutted his hips forward. Her nose knocked against his abdomen as his cock twitched inside her throat. It tickled and Pyrrha swallowed in response, her inner walls milking his cock for all it was worth.

Slowly, Pyrrha tried to bob her head for that pleasure of friction, but Mercury’s fingers only tightened in her hair as he sputtered a curse. She was forced to hold still, though Pyrrha was perfectly happy to do so. Her vision was beginning to darken with every passing second, and the rub of his cock down her throat as he rutted his hips against her was oddly pleasant.

Her eyes rolled back as she hollowed her cheeks and swallowed around him, drinking him in until Mercury gave his last cry.

He came all too sudden, a rush of hot seed pumped out down her throat in thick loads. She swallowed around him, eyes squeezed painfully tight as Mercury gasped and cursed, releasing down her gullet. 

Too much for too long, Pyrrha smacked her hand on his hip and Mercury instantly backed off, her hair let go so she could pull off his pulsating cock. Cum chased the motion, painting across her eager tongue and across her lip and cheek as his cock sprung free. His hot seed warmed her skin, mixed and thinned with drool as the last specks dotted her face.

Pyrrha gasped for breath, her mouth filled with the bitter taste of seed as the last few spurts crossed the bridge of her nose. Her throat convulsed as she coughed, wet and thick with his load. 

A rough hand met her cheek and it took a few seconds of deep breath for her to focus on the grey eyes meeting hers, or the devilish smirk playing on his handsome face.

“Fuck, Pyrrha,” Mercury breathed, undoubtedly impressed with her work. “You made one hell of a mess.”

Pyrrha swallowed back the wetness at the back of her throat, saliva and seed wetting her poor abused throat before a hand pressed between her legs, earning a sweet gasp from her lips.

“But don’t worry. I can give as good as I get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	19. Blake/Yang: Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this chapter also contains public sex

It had been far too long since Yang could just _enjoy_ a party. Too long since any of them had a sense of normality. If Yang tried to think back, she couldn’t actually recall the last party she’d been to.

The school dance, maybe. That felt like a lifetime ago. It might as well have been, because life certainly had gone through too many changes. For the worst, for the most part. Horrifically so. 

Dismemberment. Abandonment. Secrets. Monsters. Killers.

The life they’d lived was long lost to them at that point, and the sad part of it all was that Yang was too busy fight all the horrors in the world to even stop and _miss it_.

Until she actually got here.

Spending the night with Team FNKI wasn’t ideal, but Yang had jumped to the chance at the first mention of a party. And, well, Yang had promised Neon that one day they’d ‘party together’. A promise she never intended to keep, yet here they were. Packed tight together as they drank and mingled, like there was no monsters clawing at their doors.

Truth be told, if it was just her dealing with Team FNKI’s antics, she probably would have said no. There was only one real reason why she’d agreed. The only reason she really needed, and that reason was pressed to her front as they swayed to upbeat music.

There was a bit of a buzz to their steps, egged on with alcohol and the thrum of a beat. Not nearly enough to get drunk. Seeing her uncle at his worse was enough to deter them from ever becoming _depandant_ on it.

Just enough to take the edge off. Just enough to stop Yang’s jitters as Blake rested her back against Yang’s front, content as Yang wrapped her arms around her. Just enough not to think too much.

Neon was chattering on about _something_ with the group. A noiseless babble drowned out by too loud music. But Blake’s ears twitched before she gave a carefree laugh, and Yang decided that whatever Neon said was perfectly fine with her.

Yang rested her chin on Blake’s shoulder, pretending to listen to a conversation she couldn’t hear. Neon’s arms were waving wildly as she recounted _something_ , and Yang turned her head to speak against Blake’s lower ear.

“What’s she talking about?”

Blake trembled in her arms, a barely there sensation before she turned to speak in Yang’s ear in return. When she did, her voice bubbled with laughter.

“I have _no_ idea.”

Yang pressed her lips against Blake’s shoulder as she laughed, her hair fallen forward as Blake laughed louder and unashamed. Blake patted Yang’s head and Yang tightened her hold in return, basking in the warmth of the other. 

_This_. This was perfect. A dance so unlike their first, though it did make her think back on it fondly. Blake’s fingers lightly threaded through her hair, and Yang melted around her. Just for tonight, she’d like it to stay like this. Not like past times, but far from present times too. A glimpse in the future, perhaps. If more of this awaited her, Yang would happily continue to fight tooth and nail to reach it.

Blake’s hand fell from Yang’s hair to pat against her arm, and Yang offered a questioning hum in response.

“Lets ditch them,” Blake offered, and Yang’s head perked up.

“Seriously?”

Blake didn’t give her room to question it. The woman in her arms had already turned around, breaking Yang’s hold before she stole Yang’s hands and led her into the depths of close bodies. In an instant, they were seperated from the party. A simple pair in a sea of people, grinding together in a sea of colour.

Laser lights traced along their features, dancing on their skin as Blake slotted herself back in Yang’s arms, front first this time. Her hands found their perch on Yang’s hips, holding on tight as they began to sway in time with the beat. Blake laughed, free and fearless, and Yang’s heart flipped in response. 

Just as long as it had been since she’d been to a party, it had been just as long since she’d seen Blake like _this_. Perhaps never. No matter how free Blake had acted before, there was always a sense of hesitation. 

And yet, pressed up as they were, the only hesitation belonged to Yang.

Her arms carefully wrapped behind Blake’s back, lodged under her arms as she let Blake set the speed. Blake’s face was flush, body warm, and Yang quickly eased herself into step. 

Their bodies were packed in tight, grinding against one another as they blended into the crowd. The ever present strength in Blake’s body shifted in her arms, knotted muscle moving with every graceful move. A Goddess in her grasp, and it took everything in Yang not to lean in and kiss her. 

Blake wasn’t nearly as reserved. Apparently Yang was not the only one craving a little release in these late hours. 

Blake’s hands moved so smoothly, gliding along the back of Yang’s pants until they cupped her ass. There was a touch of hesitation in her approach. Slow and uncertain, like she half expected Yang to pull away. Like she was prepared for it. The ever shifting darkness could not hide the question in Blake’s eyes. A prayer to be reciprocated, and Yang was quick to reassure.

Yang’s arms tightened around Blake’s frame as she held the woman tight and continued their little dance. Blake was a little off beat, but Yang happily helped her move in time. An intimate embrace as cat’s eyes flicked down to Yang’s lips. 

Yang’s mind went blank, absolutely numbed to the pulsation and thriving bodies of the world around them. 

“Blake?” she tried, her voice drowned by the overbearing music. 

Blake made the first move, lent in just as slow with uncertainty, but Yang refused to let go. Blake’s lips met Yang’s, and the world around them melted away. 

The music thrummed through their bodies, like a pulsing heartbeat shared between them. Their shared warmth neared scorching, sending the hairs along Yang’s arm and nape on end. It was near instinctual for her to grip on tightly, as if she were afraid Blake would disappear within her arms. Tight and needy as she clung to her new reality. A dazzling light at the end of a wearying tunnel. 

Blake moaned against her lips, an addictive noise that Yang happily drank in. Her hands grasped Yang’s ass tighter, drawing their hips close. As people swayed and moved around them, the space they occupied grew tighter. Pressed against one another, their lips moved with rhythm. Slow and blazen, enraptured with one another. 

Blake was the first to pull away, her breath warm and intoxicating against Yang’s spit slick lips as she panted: “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Yang assured as she lent forward, chasing Blake’s lips with her own. 

Any reservation Blake may have had melted away. Content and melded to one another, they blended in seamlessly with the moving crowd. Bodies bumped against them from time to time, but neither could focus on anything but one another. 

Blake’s lips were sweetened with some fruity drink, and Yang grew drunk on her taste alone. Her left hand shifted up, running along the curve of Blake’s spine, then across her nape until hot fingers could thread through midnight black locks. The right wound it’s steel grip around Blake’s hips, ensnaring her until their hips were rooted together. 

Yang’s hips moved to the beat, shifting to the left, and Blake’s instantly followed. A motion slow and sensual that barely passed as a dance. Yang pressed forward, and Blake gasped against her lips. A sweet little noise that made Yang’s heart soar. 

Blake mirrored the motion, far more aggressive than Yang’s had been. A hard thrust forward before she rolled her hips against her. Yang’s breath was shattered, a sharp intake before Blake caught her bottom lip and bit down. Not hard, _never to hurt_ , but she certainly drew out a startled gasp.

She felt Blake smile against her, so utterly _pleased_ to get one over her. Yang didn’t fight it. Didn’t show even an ounce of challenge. Instead, she was simply thrilled with the confidence and playfulness. A small nip to her bottom lip and Yang felt _giddy_.

Blake’s hands squeezed her ass, the strength just shy of painful before she let go and started again, alternating between both hands. _Kneading_ , and Yang’s hips rolled back in offer. Blake only followed, grinding their hips together as she lit a spark in Yang’s lower belly.

“ _Blake_ ,” Yang moaned against her lips, and Blake agreed with a moan of her own. 

Neither followed the beat of the music anymore. Neither even seemed to _care_. Blake slipped her thigh in between Yang’s legs and the world around them disappeared. 

The sudden pressure to her core had Yang gasping, her head tilted back as Blake took that as an invitation to pepper her jaw with butterfly kisses. A sweet little hum against her skin as molten gold pooled in the pit of her belly. 

Pelvises dislodged just _perfectly_ , Blake’s own sex pressed heavily against Yang’s hip and pushed forward, grinding. Her warm breath ghosted across Yang’s skin, shuttered with a gasp, and Yang rolled their hips together to chase the sensation. 

Legs parted and pressed tight around Blake’s, Yang ground down and moaned prettily. A moment’s relief in a cluster of chaos. Her hand slipped higher in Blake’s hair, committing the sensation to memory. Her fingers found the base of one ear and began to rub, a sweet satisfying purr slipping from Blake’s lips.

Blake’s fingers dug into the swell of her ass as she held Yang still and used her, rolling against her to satisfy her hunger. The motion pushed her leg between Yang’s, pressed up against her hot core. Her cunt pulsated at the touch, throbbing and needy with every roll of their hips. Their breaths painted across the other’s skin, chased with a searing kiss. 

One of Blake’s hands swiftly rose to grasp at Yang’s hair, and Yang happily let her. Their lovers kiss burned with desire, feeding the fires deep below as they ground against one another. Yang’s tongue swept across Blake’s lips, desperate to taste her. They parted in welcome as her hips shuttered against Yang’s own, desperate and quick as they fell apart.

Blake moaned around Yang’s tongue, a sweet sensation that pushed Yang further. There was no time or rhythm to their needs. They rocked and rutted, pressed against one another in desperation. Blake whimpered against her mouth, her ear pressed flat over Yang’s fingers, and Yang broke the kiss to breath a hot ‘ _fuck_ ’. 

Yang wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the company, but she was already so close. The drag of her cunt over Blake’s leg was electric, sending currents of warmth along her spine. It fed the pit of liquid gold in her belly, growing tighter but oh so much more intense.

Blake’s head fell back with a moan, her brows pinched as she neared her inevitable end. Yang’s lips met her throat, kissing and sucking on a sweet spot that made Blake shiver. She could feel Blake’s moans against her lips, a primal vibration that coaxed Yang faster. _Harder_.

They ground against each other, lost in the sensation, entwined with one another in a crowd of unfamiliar faces. Every little breath made Yang’s heart race, her body tense and grinding within her arms.

A sputtered cry of her name and a shiver of her hips was all Yang needed, and Yang came along with her. She grasped at her, holding on tight as waves of pleasure crashed down around them. It consumed them, setting them alight as the bubbling warmth rippled under their skin. 

Their motions slowed, the intensity ebbed away as they panted against one another. She shivered and came to a stop, clung to one another as Blake’s head slowly lowered to catch her eye.

A moment of vulnerability. Something soft and sweet and perfect in a cruel world, and Yang would cling to it as long as she possibly could. 

“Blake, I-”

“Yang! Blake!”

Both their heads swivelled to a panicked looking team FNKI as they shoved their way through the crowds around them.

“There’s been an attack at the rally!”

Defeated, both Yang and Blake let one another go, the vulnerability hardened with acceptance. A moment of normality lost to the darkening night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	20. Neo/Roman: Pegging

“Soooo how _do_ we do this?” Roman drawled, absolute _amused_ with the situation he was in.

Neo stood before him, confident and smiling wickedly in all her _petite_ glory. ‘Tiny’ was an understatement when it came to Neo. After all, she was near two heads shorter than him. _A head and a half_ if he was being kind. And while he wasn’t usually the kind type, for her he would be.

On looks alone, she appeared all the part sweet and fragile. Someone who absolutely should _not_ be harbouring the nine inch pink silicone dick strapped to her tiny hips. That devilish smirk, however, gave her away.

Silent as ever, Neo answered by raising her hand, one finger pointed down before twirling slow in a circle.

“Ohh so _demanding_ ,” Roman near purred, taunting playfully as he did what he was told.

Roman turned slow as he bat his eyes in a mockery of a show, and Neo rolled her eyes in response. Humoured and not exactly taking the entire event serious, Roman turned to face the desk, hands planted against the table top as he oh so _slowly_ began to bend down.

A demanding hand pressed against the center of his back and pushed him down roughly, and Roman folded in half as his chest slapped the cold surface with an indignant ‘ _oof!_ ’ Tall and towering over her as he might, physical strength was admittedly not one of his strong points. _Go figure_. 

She wasn’t particularly rough, not nearly as rough as she would be with just about anyone else, but she was still impressively more so than Roman himself. He glanced over his shoulder with a frown, and Neo batted her eyes back mockingly. 

“Show off,” Roman complained, just before a cold hand smacked his bare ass. “AH! Hey!”

Neo pressed herself up against him, her plastic dick pushed against his inner leg as she lent over him and kissed as far up his back as she could reach. She just managed under his left shoulderblade and Roman rolled his eyes and looked forward once again. 

“You’re not sorry at all,” he muttered, and was quickly proven correct when he was met with another smack to his other asscheek.

Neo jumped away, practically giddy in her motions before Roman heard the telltale sound of a lube top popping off. 

“No dinner first? A show?” Two cold fingers slickened with lube pressed against his hole, and Roman gasped and jolted forward, his knees caving on him. “Romance truly is dead.”

One hand pressed against the globe of his ass and pushed it apart, offering herself full access to his clenched hole. Her fingers weren’t particularly long or thick. Smaller than average if he was to put a label on it. They were just very _very_ cold. Neo had always ran cold, which usually led to her sticking her hands under his clothes and making Roman jump through the roof. _Cruel thing she was_.

Neo’s fingers spread apart, pushing muscle and forcing Roman to stretch, and Roman gasped and shuttered against the tabletop. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” Roman tried to sound unaffected by the whole ordeal, but his voice pitched as she curled her fingers down.

He cast one last look over his shoulder and caught her eyes. She returned the stare with a wicked grin, a cat that had caught her canary, and Neo’s fingers pressed down against his prostate.

Roman jumped with a shout, eyes wide as he lowered his face to the table. _Oh so cruel_.

Not trusting his voice not to betray him, Roman clamped his mouth shut and breathed in slow, coaxing himself to relax as her fingers continued to pry him apart. He could feel himself wink around her, the friction soothed with the help of slick lube. There was a slight scent to it. Probably stronger from where she was standing. Sweet with strawberry flavouring. _Of course_. Who didn’t want an ass that smelt of strawberries and cream? _If Cinder or the brats found out he’d never live it down_.

Neo’s fingers pulled free from his puckered hole all too suddenly, apparently satisfied with her level of prep work. There was a brief break, broken by the sound of another lube bottle pop, and then an agonising few seconds of nothingness. 

The drawn out moment without the sensation of touch had Roman squirming, his cock hung between his legs as he scowled forward. He knew perfectly well that taunting would only cause him trouble, but Roman was not the kind to remain silent and complacent. So despite better judgement, he opened his mouth once again. 

“If we could hurry this along? I have an appointment at two and I’m really pressed- _ah!_ Oh-hokay!”

The blunt head of a plastic dick kissed his fluttering hole, cold and smooth as Neo’s hands clamped his hips still and she gave a brutal _thrust_.

Nine inches. Nine _beautiful_ inches of thick slick strawberry pink silicone dick pushed through his guts with one push. Roman’s nails ground against the hard table as it wedged its way inside. Spread all too suddenly, Roman’s body trembled as Neo’s hips smacked against his ass. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Roman breathed, absolutely _fucked_ as Neo lent forward again and pressed another kiss below his shoulder. 

Split open on her cock, Roman felt raw as she nudged her hips forward, his inner walls clamped tight around the new intrusion. She rolled forward, her body lent back up as she planted a hand in the center of his spine to hold him down. _As if he was capable of getting up right now_. Oh yes, he would be limping.

Neo’s motions were slow and careful, utterly _useless_ now that she’d bottomed out on him in one shove. There was an unspoken question in her movement and Roman shuttered a breath.

“Keep going.”

That was all Neo needed. 

With one hand planted on his spine and the other grasping his hip, Neo’s hips pulled back, the cock sliding slowly out of his abused hole. With her height, it barely pulled free a couple inches before she slammed it back home.

Roman jumped, a heated groan punched from his lungs. His wet breath left a patch of fog against the table, only to be smeared away when one thrust made his check rub against it.

Neo was _not_ kind. Such a sweet little thing she appeared to be was nothing short of a sadist. Nails bit into the skin of his back before she pulled them down, leaving his skin raw in her wake. They stopped just over his tailbone, no doubtedly trailing angry red lines across his back. Her hand lifted before she swat his asscheek and slammed her cock home.

Roman cried out a shout, undignified as drool began to pool at the corner of his lip. Head turned to one side, he rested entirely against the table and let her have her way, his breath pushed from his lungs with every brutal thrust. Another smack to his ass, and Roman’s cock pulsated pathetically between his legs.

For such cold hands, everything she touched turned to fire. Claw marks littered his skin and welts formed in the shape of a hand on his ass. The soothing sensation of lube was a godsend, even as globs dribbled from his hole down the sack of his balls. His legs trembled as she slammed into him over and over. Her voice came out in tiny barely there breaths. Little gasps that paled in comparison to Roman’s guttural groans. 

Little ridges along her pink cock rubbed mercilessly against his prostate, stimulating his sensitive nerves the head punched in deep. Neo reached over him, an arm stretched out until she could reach for a fistful of hair and pull Roman’s head back. The bliss of painful pleasure must have knocked his senses free, because he didn’t even have the sense of mind to complain about it.

His head was jerked back, neck craned as she slammed home over and over. The buildup of sensation came all too fast, blinding spots swimming in his vision as she pushed him over and over. Her free hand smacked his ass yet again, earning a grunt from the pinned man as his cock wept, red and needy.

Her hand moved below, cold and cruel as she grasped his cock and tugged. She slammed in deep, pistoning as she fisted his cock and stroked in time. Too much too fast, Roman groaned as his cock pulsated and his ass spasmed around her pretty dick.

He came on his concrete floor, ribbons of white decorating the filthy ground as she slammed inside him. Roman cried out with every push, eyes rolled back as spurts of hot seed splattered on grey. 

Neo’s hand slowly let his ginger locks go, her cold touch ghosted between his shoulder blades and down the dip of his hips. The chilling sensation was heavenly over burning scratches, his body spasming under her touch as the last of his cum dribbled from her grasp.

She let him go before she gave his ass a couple pats, a complement of a job well done before she slipped her strawberry dick free from his fluttering hole. 

Spent and bent over as he was, Roman didn’t even flinch when she lent over him and pressed a kiss to his spine. He did, however, glance back at her and that loving smile. So small and sweet and petite.

And Roman would be feeling every brutal inch of her for a week to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	21. Weiss/Ruby: Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is posted later than usual because I absolutely _crashed_ last night

“You sure do like mirrors, huh?”

Weiss unclasped her bra, one brow raised in question, but Ruby’s eyes were focused entirely _above_. 

Mirrors on the ceiling were something only ridiculously rich people did. Though, once she thought of it that way, she supposed that was silly to even question. As the new co-owner of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss was in fact _ridiculously rich_.

“It wasn’t _my_ choice. Part of the shared agreement was that I got my mother’s room while Whitley got father’s.”

“They didn’t just sleep in the same room together?” 

Ruby didn’t have to look away from the mirror to _feel_ the hard stare she received for _that one_.

“Stupid question. Got it.”

Weiss sighed as her bra hit the floor, quickly followed by Weiss shimmying her panties down and stepping out of them. It was kind of strange to watch from a weird angle.

“It’s not _stupid_ ,” Weiss reassured as she crawled on top, her body blanketing Ruby’s naked frame as he pressed a soft cold kiss below Ruby’s ear. “I’ll get rid of the mirror tomorrow.”

“Oh, no! No, it’s- it’s fine,” she insisted, not wanting to be a bother. 

Mirrors were sort of a _thing_ in the Schnee manor _apparently_. There was hardly a room she could walk into without seeing herself staring back. Normally that didn’t bother her though, naked and laid bare as she was, she couldn’t help the uncomfortable flip in her belly. 

Scars littered her skin from battles. White lines in memento to past fights. Weiss owned a fair share of her own, the most prominent over her eye and burned through her side. A patch of stark white on the front and back where she’d been pierced. On her though, they were near invisible. Unlike Ruby, she had to scrutinize to find them. 

Having Weiss placed over her made it better. She could focus on her instead. Her impossibly long hair as it curtained around her. The dimples at the base of her back, just above the swell of her ass. Lithe and perfect. A blanket of snow embracing her in her cold hold.

This was better. _This was fine_.

Weiss’ kiss moved to her jaw and Ruby’s head cocked to the side to offer more room, her eyes torn from the mirror above only to catch herself staring back from a massive closet door mirror.

_Nope!_ Not fine!

Ruby jerked with a yelp, startled by her own reflection, and Weiss sat up above her with a frown.

“What _are_ you doing?”

“Nothing!” Ruby squeaked. “I’m, uh, just ticklish.”

“Like _that’s_ ever been a problem before,” Weiss scoffed, clearly unconvinced.

Ruby bit her lip and glanced upwards in an attempt to stare at the headboard. Weiss shifted above her, her head snapped towards where Ruby had been staring a moment ago. It was silent for a moment and Ruby’s chest ached as she held her breath. Weiss’ attention returned back to her, but Ruby still failed to meet her eye.

“Are they seriously bothering you _that much?_ ”

“No! I mean- kinda? Isn’t it kind of, I don’t know… _weird_ to watch yourself?”

Weiss’ mouth fell open wordlessly, and Ruby snuck a quick peek before she forced herself to look away again. 

“ _Ruby. Rose._ ”

Oh, there was that voice. Indignant and upset and disappointed. It was a voice she rarely heard anymore, but one that never failed to make Ruby cringe. Ashamed, Ruby forced herself to look back at Weiss, her lip jutted out in what she hoped was a pitiful puppy dog look.

“Are you… _embarrassed?_ ” She sounded scandalised by the very thought, and Ruby squirmed beneath her legs.

“Well.. kinda, yeah! Who wants to look at themselves naked?”

“A lot of people look at themselves naked, Ruby! It is _very_ common.”

Ruby huffed, indignant as she turned her head away from Weiss and the mirror.

“Yeah, maybe if you’re _gorgeous_.”

That, apparently, had been the wrong thing for her to say. The moment she’d even uttered the words, Weiss froze above. Her knees around Ruby’s thighs felt like a cage, holding her in place as she studied her in depth. 

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

That was probably more dangerous than her full name.

“I just mean-! It’s not like-! I didn’t-!” Ruby sputtered, her mind blank as she rambled and clawed for any explanation she could, accompanied with her arms flailing frantically.

“Are you _embarrassed_ by your body?”

Ruby’s waving arms faltered, her eyes wide as Weiss squinted down at her. Very slowly, Ruby reached up to rub the back of her head.

“I mean, when you put it like that-”

“I can’t believe it,” Weiss gasped, her head turned away towards the mirror with a scowl.

From below, Ruby watched the way Weiss’ jaw tensed. The purse of her lips and the hard stare she fixated on the mirror. It was a look of contemplation, one Weiss usually wore whenever she was faced with a complex decision. It was something Ruby had come to realise signalled an inner discussion of heart and head. 

“Weiss?” Ruby tried, her voice nervously tiny.

“I’m going to do something,” Weiss decided, and Ruby blinked in shock as Weiss swung herself off Ruby’s legs, moving to sit on her side furthest away from the mirror. “If you want to stop, tell me. But I’m going to ask you to trust me.”

Normally there wouldn’t even be a question of it. Ruby trusted Weiss with her life on multiple occasions. They were the embodiment of ‘trust’, and Ruby would never fail not to put trust in her partner. 

But there was something incredibly dangerous about anyone telling another to ‘trust them’, and Ruby’s eyes glanced towards the mirror to her right then back to the woman on her left.

“Whaaaat are you planning?” Ruby asked, completely suspicious as Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Just roll on your side for me.”

With a huff, Ruby started to do as she was told, rolling herself over onto her left shoulder. Much to her dismay, Weiss tutted.

“You _know_ that’s not the way I want you to face.”

“Urg, _fine_ ,” Ruby grumbled as she fell back, a glare shot to her reflection above before she grunted and rolled onto her right.

Facing the closet mirror now, Ruby was welcomed with her own annoyed pout. How could Weiss say no to that face? She was adorable! And very _very_ unsexy. Ruby’s pout turned downright sad.

“Don’t pull that face,” Weiss chastised, but her voice was warm and sweet. A complete contrast to her touch.

Weiss laid down behind her, their bodies slotted together, and Ruby trembled as she felt the swell of her chest press under her shoulder blades. Weiss’ head propped just above her shoulder, pretty sapphire eyes peeking out over Ruby’s dark hair to watch them in the mirror. 

With nowhere else to look, Ruby watched her in return. Weiss’ eyes raked across Ruby’s body, soaking her all in. The tuft of thick coarse black hair framing her pussy. The jagged tears of skin healed over in contrasting scars across her body. Her pert and small tits, barely an anthill compared to her sister’s. 

Ruby swallowed as Weiss studied her, one knee falling forward to try and obscure herself from her own eyes. Weiss’ snapped up towards hers, and Ruby shivered in Weiss’ cool embrace.

Slow but demanding, Weiss wedged a knee between Ruby’s legs and forced them to spread, one leg lifted up over her pale knee. It left her completely bare to their eyes, and Ruby gasped as Weiss slipped a hand under her arm and gently traced fingers along white scars.

Her fingers pressed down against her belly and Ruby squeaked, a bubble laugh muffled by her pursed lips before she swatted Weiss’ hand.

“Weeeiiiss,” Ruby whined, a giggle slipping through as Weiss’ fingers stopped prying.

“Don’t be a baby.”

“I can’t _help it_ ,” Ruby laughed harder, and Ruby watched as her face darkened with red.

Weiss’ hand hovered until Ruby was done, untouching until her giggles were truly out of her system and she calmed down. 

“Just focus on yourself,” Weiss directed, and Ruby’s smile faltered.

She’d much rather focus on Weiss. On how pretty her eyes were. How long and gorgeous her hair was, even as the majority was obscured by Ruby’s body. She wanted to, but it was admittedly hard not to look at herself. 

Weiss’ hand moved along her body, tracing along scars and leaving Ruby shuttering to her touch. She was cold. _She always was_. A frosted touch that made Ruby’s skin ripple with goosebumps. It was hard not to just suck in a breath and shy away from her hand.

The tips grazed along the underswell of her chest, the touch sending a jerk through Ruby’s body. She whined pitifully as Weiss cupped her boob and _squeezed_.

Her chest was always sensitive. Maddeningly so. It wasn’t fair and Weiss knew that perfectly well. Even the lightest squeeze made her arch into her hand, her mouth open with a sharp gasp as her nipple hardened between her cold fingers.

“Weeeiiiisss,” Ruby whined yet again, but for a completely _different_ reason. 

“You look so pretty when you’re desperate.”

Ruby fell still, her eyes wide as she stared into the mirror.

“What?”

Weiss’ fingers came to her stiff nipple and pinched it between her thumb and fore, squeezing and twisting just so. Ruby squealed and jerked in her hold, her legs clamped tight around Weiss’ knee. Her face was flush with warmth as the hairs along her arms stood on end.

And Ruby could see it all. 

She could see the twitch in her thighs as she squeezed around Weiss’ knee. The violent shiver through her body and the way her bottom lip trembled. She felt another hand press under her side and Ruby reacted on instinct, lifting herself up high enough for Weiss to slip an arm under her.

The second hand reached down, unashamed with her touch. It gazed down the jut of her pelvis, long white fingers entangled in dark black pubes. They slipped ever further down, and Ruby cried out as Weiss’ fingers squeezed her nipple again. 

“I _said_ you’re pretty, Ruby. You should see it. How responsive you are to me.”

See it she could. Without the help of conscious thought, Ruby’s body jumped and shivered at every touch. Weiss’ hand cupped her mound as her fingers slipped over her clit, and Ruby moaned high and needy. 

Weiss’ face moved higher up, her nose grazed along Ruby’s ear before she spoke into it, the kiss of her breath sending a violent tremor through her body. 

“And I get to see you like this, all needy and pretty for _me_.”

Weiss’ fingers pushed between Ruby’s folds and Ruby gasped, her legs squeezed tight around Weiss’ hand. Cool fingers met Ruby’s hot core and Ruby was embarrassed by how fast she’d gotten wet. There was barely any friction as her fingers delved straight in. 

Long fingers pushed straight into her throbbing heat, a kiss of frost under the shell of her ear making Ruby melt against her. Weiss lifted her knee and forced Ruby’s legs to spread, her pussy on display as Weiss’ fingers slipped back out and parted her lips in a ‘V’.

Her pink cunt throbbed between her fingers, clit erect and pulsating as Ruby’s eyes zeroed in on the sight.

“You look gorgeous when you open up for me.”

Ruby tried to whimper her name again, her shoulders up drenched in pink, but all it came out as was a high pitched whine. Weiss’ fingers slipped back within her sex, pushing and curving in, and Ruby arched into her fingers.

Her cunt was wet and slick, her fingers meeting zero resistance as she sunk in to the knuckles. Two fingers pumped within her, her other hand moving across Ruby’s chest to grasp at her chest and knead at soft flesh.

She pinched and pulled at her tit, earning a sharp cry from Ruby’s lips. Her eyes fluttered up, vision blurred with pleasure, but Weiss’ voice cut through the sex driven haze.

“ _Keep watching, Ruby._ ”

Ruby bit down on her bottom lip and forced her eyes to flutter open, met with her own faraway stare. Her body was flush and littered in raised skin, in complete contrast to the snow white hands caressing her. Weiss’ thumb swept over a scar along Ruby’s collar, accompanying it with a whispered praise.

“So strong. _So pretty_.”

Weiss’ fingers curled in against her sex, hitting that sweet spot that made her see stars. Ruby gasped and pushed against her hands, chasing the cool sensation until she was coming undone.

Despite the need to close her eyes and just _feel_ , misty eyes watched as her cunt squeezed around Weiss’ prying fingers. Knuckle deep, arousal smeared around them. The tight coil in her belly wound hot and tight, forcing out a moan as Weiss’ squeezed her tit _hard_.

Ruby came with a cry of ‘ _Weiss!_ ’, and she watched through pleased tears as her body jerked and glowed. Her skin rippled under Weiss’ touch, twitching as warmth coursed through her body. 

She sunk into Weiss’ arms, chest heaving into Weiss’ hand as her cunt throbbed and clenched around cool fingers. She mewled as Weiss’ fingers slowly slid back out, leaving her empty and tender. 

Satisfied with her work, Weiss snuggled her face against the back of Ruby’s neck, and Ruby took in the sight of her wrapped up in Weiss’ arms in her afterglow.

“How was it?”

“Good,” Ruby breathed. Better than she had expected admittedly. “ _Amazing_.” 

“You’re amazing,” Weiss praised with another kiss, and Ruby shivered in her arms.

Idly, her eyes flicked upwards. 

“The ceiling one is still kinda weird though.”

Weiss snorted a laugh and buried her face in Ruby’s hair, hiding away as she shook around her with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	22. Emerald/Ruby: Sex Pollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set post-redemption, because it's what i deserve😤

“Don’t breathe it in!”

That had been her last warning before she’d done so herself. A selfless kneejerk that was in vain, because Ruby clutched at her throat as she stumbled and dropped her weapon. Emerald was no better. Thief's Respite fell from her grasp as fire like dust filled her lungs and left her choking, tears pricked in her eyes as the monstrosity tore straight towards them. 

An unimaginable horror of tar like limbs and stark white teeth, emitting a purple haze from his awful maw. The heat was all consuming, burning her up from deep within her chest, and Emerald watched as Ruby crumbled beside her.

“What is-” She wheezed, but there was no time.

A tension formed at Emerald’s temples, pressing in painfully as an illusion ensnared the monstrosity in her trap. The beast faltered, lost and confused as Emerald fed it her illusion. 

“Em-” Ruby started before her body was wracked with a cough. 

Emerald’s chest seized in, flames licking up her throat as she struggled to keep her vision up. Eyes focused on the beast, she grabbed Ruby and forced her to her feet, dragging them both towards the tree cover. 

Once they were out of sight and out of range, Emerald’s illusion dropped, and a sickening roar echoed through the forest behind them.

They couldn’t get far. Not like this. 

Emerald stumbled and fell over a root, crashing into grass and dirt as Ruby crumpled at her side. Sweat was dotting her brow, a feverish shiver violently rippling through her body. She was panting, the flame in her chest burning deeper. It tore its way through her body and settled uncomfortably in the pit of her belly, inextinguishable and consuming.

“What-” Ruby panted as she rolled over onto her back, and Emerald sent her a pitying look. “What _was_ that?”

Emerald swallowed, thick and heavy. She felt _parched_ despite the heavy slick of drool that pooled under her tongue. 

“It’s- an aphro _disiac_ ,” Emerald spat out, the word vile on her tongue. “One of Salem’s new- new weapons.”

She’d seen it before her and Mercury had made their escape. Seen the effects it had. What it did to people, if they lived long enough not to wind up crushed between the monster’s jaws. Whether the shiver that tore through her body was from the memory or the power causing havoc in her body, she couldn’t tell. Everything felt hot and her skin pricked, crawling as she hunched over herself pitifully.

“An aphro- what?” Ruby breathed, struggling just as badly.

Her thighs clamped together, rubbing as silver eyes flicked up to the tree cover, unseeing as her chest heaved for breath.

“Like a drug-” Emerald started as she curled her arms around her stomach, whimpering as the fire grew. “It- It makes you-”

Emerald’s eyes fell to Ruby’s skirt, and that flame licked its way up to her cheeks and left her dizzy as Ruby’s hand slipped under the hem. 

“Yeah, that.”

Ruby’s skirt lifted over her hand and Emerald was unintentionally offered a view of her tights that crept higher. In turn, Emerald’s cunt clenched, and an ashamed groan escaped her as she felt her pantied grow wet.

“How do I-” Ruby’s hand hitched higher, and Emerald could only _imagine_ what she touched to make her breath flutter, “s-stop it?”

Emerald’s eyes hungrily wracked Ruby’s body, soaking in the way her thighs rubbed together and the flush to her skin. Emerald literally _salivated_ , a bead of drool slipping past the corner of her lip before she tore her eyes from Ruby and wiped it away with shame.

“Emerald?” She squeaked, and Emerald shuttered.

She remembered the way Tyrian reacted. How the man had thrashed and writhed on the floor, begging and crying until Salem descended upon him and relieved his tension.

_It was a success_ , she’d claimed. A distraction that left humans desperate and open. Ready for the kill. Emerald’s eyes flashed towards the groan of the beast, glad to hear it seemed to grow further away. At this point, Emerald doubted she could do a thing.

“Y-you-” Emerald stuttered, ashamed before the words were even out of her mouth. “You need- someone to- to stimulate- to touch-”

Emerald’s hand reached up to cup her chest, though it brought no actual comfort. She squeezed but it only burned like fire. Torturous and excruciating. And yet Emerald couldn’t help herself and do it again, chasing a sensation that was out of her grasp.

“So we have to..?” Ruby’s voice trailed off, and Emerald looked back over to find Ruby’s eyes set on her chest.

She couldn’t blame her. Emerald was no better. She could barely focus on Ruby’s face before her attention began to wander. Down over her heaving chest, along the crossed strings of her corset, before she zeroed in on Ruby’s skirt. Or more-so what was underneath it. 

The flap of her skirt rested up over her belly, and Emerald could see clearly as Ruby clawed at her stockings and tried to tear it apart. The dark red fabric was blackened with her arousal, and Emerald felt her own begin to slide between her legs.

There was no helping it. Without the others, they were the only ones who could soothe the torture. What’s more, neither could afford to wait. Not when that horror was one turn away from finding them. Besides, Emerald doubted either of them could _stand it_.

“I’m sorry-” Emerald trembled, the shame only fueling the raging fire in the pit of her belly. 

There was still a level of distrust between the two parties. Between team RWBY and her friends and between Salem’s defects. If it had been Weiss or Penny or Jaune, surely it wouldn’t have been as bad. She didn’t want this to feed the distrust. 

“I can- I can disguise myself-” Emerald offered, the fire lapping at her skin _painful_ as she struggled not to throw herself at the other. “I’ll make you see anyone you want. I’ll be whoever you want. Just- just name it.”

Ruby _whined_ before she reached up and grasped Emerald by her collar, and Emerald gasped as she was tugged down with a sharp jerk. Emerald fell against her, rough and tangled as Ruby clawed at her back desperately.

“No disguise! Just _please_ \- touch me. Emerald, I need- It’s too much.”

Emerald had to agree. _It was all too much too suddenly_. As Ruby begged for her, the all consuming fire lapped at her loins, her cunt fluttering as her arousal drenched through her pants.

“Want you-”

“ _Shit,_ ” Emerald hissed, incapable of resisting a moment longer.

Emerald threw herself over Ruby, straddling her hips and pinning her hand between them as she cupped Ruby’s cheeks and hunched over for a searing kiss. The sensation was instantaneous, quenching the unbearable thirst and soothing the raw heat their inner flames had left. Her tongue swept across Ruby’s lips, and the girl opened up in an instant. 

Emerald’s fingers framed the side of her face, her tips caught in her dark hair as their tongue entwined. It was frantic and desperate, and neither had the mind to care. There was no thought. No precision. The pair simply fed their need to _consume_ , imprinting themselves on one another’s skin.

Ruby’s hand pressed up against Emerald’s cut and Emerald moaned lewdly against Ruby’s mouth. 

_It wasn’t enough_. While their desperate and defiled kiss brought a drop of relief, it did little to snuff the raging flames. Every touch was heaven, but unfortunately fleeting. Unsatisfied and desperate for more, Ruby’s hands pushed between them to claw at Emerald’s belts.

Disconnecting their kiss was excruciating. The moment their lips parted, the burn of the powder scorched Emerald’s lips and left her mouth with a deceptively dry sensation. From the pitiful way Ruby whined and thrashed beneath her, she knew it was just as torturous for her. 

It was a struggle just to sit up and help Ruby remove her storage pack, hung over her hip with a series of belts. Before, Emerald had thought of it as _cute_. Now though, she hated every piece of clothes that separated their bodies.

Emerald pinched the zipper of her pants and tugged down, and Ruby’s hands grasped at her waist. Her touch was golden, leaving a pleasant warmth that Emerald _craved_ under the palms of her hands. Emerald hitched a breath as her belly sucked in, quivering as Ruby’s thumbs stroked her stomach. 

“Fuck, Ruby-”

“Y-yeah, me too-” Ruby panted, her voice heavy with painful arousal.

The way she looked up at her, so needy and filled with desire, was addicting. It made Emerald ache and prean, delighted as Ruby’s eyes mapped out the stretch of her skin. She burned in the flames of their desire, skin pricked and painful and sticky with sweat. Yet every part Ruby’s skin met hers trembled in delight, welcoming her soothing touch.

Emerald sputtered a string of curses, her vision blurred around the edges as she focused on the girl below. She sat up on her knees to try and push her pants down, and Ruby’s hands instantly slid down to assist. 

For such a petite girl, Ruby was not gentle or careful. Neither of them could be with the state they were in. Frantic and primal, they tore Emerald’s pants down until they bunched around her spread thighs. 

“Shit!” Emerald hissed, immensely frustrated by the sudden restriction. “Hold- hold on-”

Ruby whined and grabbed for her, and Emerald couldn’t even blame her. The idea of parting left her head spinning and body weak. She struggled and fumbled, her vision like static as she weakly fell back on her ass against Ruby’s knees. 

She growled and kicked her legs high, tearing her pants and underwear down over her legs in a frantic motion. She shuffled it over the strings of her heels and flung it away, incapable of shame or decency as arousal dripped from her exposed cunt. 

“Please!” Ruby cried out, and Emerald blinked through the haze to watch Ruby weakly claw at her stockings.

Neither had the mind or patience to do it properly. The boots were too long. Too many obstacles to get through to get to the prize. It had taken every ounce of Emerald’s sense to tear her pants away, and even that was only accomplished because there was no faster way. 

_This_ , however, was easy to resolve. Propped back up on her knees, Emerald fisted the tight thin fabric of stockings and _pulled_. The loud rip she accomplished was insanely _satisfying_ , a trill sparked along her spine before she slipped her fingers under torn fabric to grasp Ruby’s panties and _repeat the action_. 

Every piece of skin her hands graced felt of salvation. An eased comfort to her treacherous need. Ruby’s panties were in ruins, her pretty pink cunt throbbing and oozing her arousal, and Emerald swallowed back the drool that pooled under her tongue.

“Touch me, Emerald!”

Oh Emerald was going to do so much more than _that_. Emerald’s cunt clamped down around emptiness, and her own sweet scent smeared down the globe of her ass. 

_She needed it_. There was no way she could stall this. Foreplay was long thrown out the window, and Emerald’s body acted on pure instinct alone.

Emerald shifted one knee between Ruby’s thighs before she grasped onto a leg and lifted it up over her hip. Ruby’s ass was raised from the forest floor, her pussy left dangerously close to Emerald’s own. 

With her hand still clamped around Ruby’s leg, Emerald hiked her higher as she slipped her leg under Ruby’s ass, pressing their needy cores against each other. 

The sparks that followed were blinding, a sharp gasp and heavy moan forced from them both. Ruby’s slick folds rubbed along Emerald’s own, and the fire within the pit of her belly fluttered with delight. The sensation was overwhelming, searing and tantalizing as Ruby moaned out Emerald’s name. Her hand grasped at Emerald’s ankle, holding on tight as she rolled her hips up to meet her. 

A couple rolls of their hips was all it took to cum, their shared juices oozing between their conjoined bodies. Their cunts throbbed and fluttered, clenching over and over as their sensitive clits ground against each other’s privates.

Yet neither stopped.

Emerald’s free hand fell back as she braced herself on the forest floor, her body arched as her chest stuck out with loud groans and pretty moans. She rutted against Ruby’s sex and Ruby returned her cries in kind.

She struggled with her words, fumbling over herself as she flicked between begging for more and crying out Emerald’s name. Her voice was like music to her ears, drowning out the world around them as her vision zeroed in on the woman coming apart for her. 

Ruby’s back arched from the floor, her hips jutting and rutting against Emerald’s own as she sought that sweet relief. She looked amazing, thrashing and red in the face as drool seeped from the corner of her lips. Her inner thighs shone with their mixed arousal, the scent of sex heavy to Emerald’s senses. 

They rolled against one another obsessively, another orgasm ripping cries and moaned from their swollen lips. Every release made her body glow, the raging fire soothing into something warm and addicting. The heat left them sated and pleased, grinding against one another as their abused clits pulsated with every aggravating rub.

With each orgasm, the flames grew softer. It ebbed away into a sweet haze, their bodies slick with their arousal. It dripped between them, only adding to the sweat and drool that dotted the grass and dirt below. Their bodies shuttered and slowed, lazy in their motions as their cunts pulsated and tingled.

By the time they were both done, they were left in a sticky and heavy afterglow. Their skin stuck together at the thighs, their skin riddled in twitches and raised hairs. Emerald’s head slowly cocked up, her vision blurred beyond belief with exhaustion. Though even through the haze, she could see those metallic eyes meet hers, and the brief twitch of a smile.

It was the last thing she saw before her body gave out on her, falling back into the grass, legs entangled with Ruby’s body. Her consciousness began to fade, and in her final seconds she swore she could hear the familiar voices of Weiss and Mercury.

“ _Please_ tell me they’re done.”

“Ehh, it’s probably best to leave them for awhile. _Trust me_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	23. Salem/Ozpin: Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> A warning
> 
> this is fucked up
> 
> like straight up noncon fucked up
> 
> please tread carefully. there's nothing soft or sweet or loving about this. Please be careful and safe while you read

“So this is the new body you’ve taken refuge within,” an ethereal voice mused, indifferent in her wisped tone. “I’ll admit, it’s one of the more handsome you’ve taken in awhile, Ozma.”

A deceivingly gentle finger rested under Ozpin’s chin, a thumb rested just below his lip as she tilted his head back enough to examine. It played into complete contradiction to the grimm hands that stretched out from the mass of blackened miss he knelt in, their cold grasp holding his arms tight against his back and clawing at his clothes.

He was completely ensnared, forced to his knees against her hard castle floors and completely at her mercy.

And yet Ozpin mustered enough courage and self-righteousness to look her in the eye, his voice almost _casual_ for such a dire situation.

“Actually, I go by _Ozpin_ now.”

Salem, in all her horrific beauty, blinked slow and thoughtful.

“My apologies,” she offered, her voice completely void of any sincerity, “Ozpin then.”

Salem’s thumb tapped Ozpin’s chin, thoughtful as she spoke wistfully. “With every lifetime, you change bit by bit. I can barely recognise you anymore.”

A flood of forgein memories surged to his mind, and yet Ozpin was fond and equally mournful for them as if they were his own. _Because they were_. The merge was near completion, the seams between Ozpin and his past lives practically non-existent. Though this was the first time this body had come face-to-face with his once lover, the memory of her face was burned like an iron brand. 

The vast majority reflected the very demon that towered over him. The corrupted veins that framed her face were in various stages of growth, but there was no denying those piercing blood red eyes. And while her face may have been schooled with apathetic indifference, his memories were littered with a disastrous mix of emotions.

Anger. Hatred. Contempt. Sickening joy. Sadistic pleasure. False kindness. 

Though, through all the horror and torture his spirit and bodies were inflicted, the memory of soft blond locks and a loving touch lingered. A caring young woman, long lost to either of them.

“That would make us both.”

Salem huffed a barely there laugh through her nose, a little twitch of her lip into the slightest smile the first sign of emotion she’d shown since he was dragged to her heel. Once upon a time, her smile would have made his heart flutter. Now, all that became of his heart was a sick sense of dread. A fear he could not shake as sickening bile poisoned his tongue.

No matter what memories an ancient old lifetime dug up, this woman barely resembled his once love, and that was something he had to remind himself. There was no love left, the space between them filled with blackened tar that clung to them both and kept them bound, and there was no room to mourn what once was.

“But no matter how many lifetimes you live, your boldness and wit lives on,” she mused, her voice lifted with the slightest hint of fondness. She lifted his chin higher, and Ozpin winced at the strain in his neck. “That’s the part of you that makes you so _satisfying_ to break.”

Grimm hands sprouted before his knees, their fingers clawed and horrifically long. They grasped as his knees and pulled them apart as the pair clasped on his shoulders tugged him down. Ozpin’s behind came to rest against his ankles, leads bent and parted as more hands sprung from the ooze he sat in. They formed between his legs, their sinister touch rested on his open thighs.

“Salem,” Ozpin started, but the mad woman had already pulled away and began to circle, as if appraising him.

“If you’re going to attempt to appeal to my humanity, you’re wasting your breath. But you would know that, wouldn’t you?”

He did. All too well.

Pearly claws dug into the fabric of his pants, tugging and tearing with ease. The ripping sound rang in his ears as the sharp tip of claws nipped at his skin, reminding him just how easily they could tear through human flesh. How _eager_ they were to do so.

Chilling fingertips grazed along the back of his neck and it took everything in Ozpin not to react and pull away. He wanted to. His body _screamed_ to. He swallowed, eyes definitely unfocused on the ceiling above, even as another hand sprung out and grasped him by the throat. It _squeezed_ , long fingers coiled around the back of his neck as Salem came full circle, staring down with those eerie eyes.

“Mark my words, Ozpin, you _will_ break.”

The hand wrapped around his neck pulled _down_ , and Ozpin snapped his eyes shut and held his breath as he was pulled into the pits. Plunged into thick inky darkness, Ozpin struggled against wicked hands. Surrounded as he was, like sinking in tar, every motion was slow. He fought against the heaviness, but there was no hiding from their prying claws. They tore through his clothes, ripping them away from his struggling body until he was left utterly defenceless in their grasp. 

Through the thickened ooze, their hands persisted. They pried and pressed, grasping at his skin and digging their nails in until they threatened to break skin. They were endless and ceaseless as they touched every inch of his body. His lungs burned the longer he remained, his body trembling as his mind began to darken. 

The seconds crept on, though every aching moment felt like hours. Deafened and blinded, all he could focus on was the wandering hands of grimm claiming every inch. The last strain of breath bubbled from his lips, and Ozpin’s consciousness began to slip just before he was pulled back up for air.

The tar pushed him up to a surface, dripping and peeling away from his skin as he found himself naked on her bed. _Their bed_ , once upon a time.

Ozpin coiled to his side and sputtered a cough, hacking up tar and gasping for the thick air. It tasted of candle wax, heavy and coating his throat, but Ozpin breathed it in desperately all the same.

He blinked through the spots in his vision, his sight returned enough for him to gaze down the length of the bed towards Salem herself. 

Stripped of her earlier robes, Salem’s inhuman body was wrapped in thin black lingerie. The very fabric itself seemed to shift and swirl against her skin, as if formed through smoke. The stark difference between the twisting black and the pure white of her skin drew the eye, and Ozpin trembled as he struggled to meet her eye.

Her very presence seemed to suck all the warmth out of the air. Candles lined the walls and a fireplace rested in the wall behind her, lit with an oddly maroon flame. Even so, the air felt of ice against his skin, and Ozpin trembled. 

Salem inched closer to the bed and Ozpin’s body instantly recoiled, fighting off the sluggish state the tar had left him with in favour of self-preservation. The moment his leg kicked out to catch her blankets and pull himself away, a grimm’s hand stretched out from under the bed and caught it, tugging him back down and pinning his ankle to the bed. 

Fear clawed its way to his chest, robbing him of stable breath as another reached out for the other foot. His back slid towards the center of the bed as his legs were pried apart and held towards each corner. More hands joined the others, grasping at his arms. His waist. His hips. Their nails nipped at his skin in threat, holding him flat to the bed as Salem’s knees hit the bed between his legs. 

“Don’t fight it. You know this isn’t a battle you can win,” Salem suggested as she sat high on her knees, her body stretched above him as she reached up to undo her hair.

“I haven’t stopped fighting for many years,” Ozpin responded, a slight shake to his voice giving his fear away. “I don’t fancy starting now.”

“No, but you have faltered,” Salem answered, and Ozpin’s eyes followed as each lock of hair came undone one by one. “And tonight you will do so again.”

The last lock of hair fell over her shoulder and Ozpin swallowed, his throat bobbing as the tip of a grimm’s claw nudged just under his jaw. In the back of his mind an ancient voice spoke, a simple message of ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’. At this point the voice sounded no different than his own.

An icy hand braced against Ozpin’s stomach, and Ozpin sucked in a breath, his belly curving in as if to escape her. The grimm hands nearby pulled away, offering up as much skin to her as she so desired as they moved and slid on skin further away. The retraction of darkness was a false sense of grace. A mock savior. 

Salem lent over him, a near sweet smile on her lips as her hair curtained around him. For a fleeting moment, he could nearly make out the woman behind the Goddess. The gentleness and kindness of his once lover. She was good at that, playing herself as something _warm_.

But Salem’s eyes narrowed, a consuming flame burning in her blood red eyes, and her smile turned something _wicked_. Her fingers curled in and even blunt as they were, they felt like razors across his skin. They dug in through muscle and flesh and Ozpin threw his head back with a scream, tears sprung to his eyes as she tore straight through him.

Her touch grew ever deeper, her touch _seering_ now as he jerked and cried out. The grimm hands held on tight, exposing him to her cruel sensation. His stomach trembled under her hand, his body convulsing through pain as she dug mercilessly. Like a white hot rod, wedged straight through his stomach searching for _something_. 

“Please! Stop!” Ozpin cried out, his body trashing under her attack until she pulled her hand away with that pleased smile.

Ozpin panted, his chest moving rapidly as he looked down at his body.

There was no break of skin. No hole under her touch. Where she’d touched was void of any sign of pain, and Ozpin’s head hit the bed.

“I would have thought you’d be able to handle more than that. You’ve grown soft.”

Ozpin grit his teeth, the phantom pain still lingering. Her hand pressed back down and Ozpin jolted under her.

“No no no _don’t_.”

“You’re not in control here, Ozpin,” Salem mused, and her fingers seeped back in past flesh and skin.

The ache was breathtaking, a brutal touch that forced his body to react in kind. He arched up into her as if to throw her off, but Salem’s free hand grasped his chin, her weight pushed down upon him as her fingers slipped back out. 

“What has fighting ever done for you? You hurt. You fail. You die. Then you return just to do it all over again.”

Ozpin could not think clearly. He couldn’t think at all. Her fingers wandered lower, cutting into his abdomen as her hand cupped his chin. Two fingers hooked over his bottom lip and pushed through, pressing down against his tongue and robbing him of speech. 

“Just give _in_ to me. Give up,” Salem murmured as her cool fingers wedged his mouth open, running along teeth as Ozpin whimpered and trembled. His jaw ached before they withdrew, leaving him panting and sore as Salem lent in close enough to feel her breath against hit lips. “Like you always do.”

Salem’s fingers pushed in above his pelvis, tearing through soft and sensitive skin, and Ozpin’s head pushed back into the bed with another brutal scream. He deafened himself, his agonizing scream filling the silence of the room.

Salem pressed a false loving kiss under his jaw, though Ozpin could barely feel it over the pain. Tears trickled from the corners of his eyes, sliding down to his hairline as he jerked in the grimm hold. Her fingers curled in and Ozpin squirmed below her, trapped in her excruciating cage. 

“Please!” Ozpin cried out. “Please! Oh Gods, please! Salem-”

Salem’s fingers pulled free from his gut as she sat back, but it was only a brief moment of relief before that same hand struck him on his cheek.

Like a hand full of broken glass, it felt like his face had been torn by her palm. It ached and burned, but the lack of something warm and wet sliding down his face told him it was just as false as the wounds to his body.

The hit dotted his vision, his head whipped to one side before a hand grasped him by the throat and pinned him down, holding on tight and forcing their eyes to meet. 

“Do _not_ utter their name to me, _Oz_ ,” Salem spat, her eyes narrowed in warning. “I am your _only_ God.”

The junction between thumb and pointer cupped his jaw and forced him to tilt his head back, her poisonous glare narrowed as Ozpin wheezed. Just as quickly as it had come, her anger passed in favour of fondness, a sweet smile slipped in place.

“And is that anyway to ask a favour of your God?”

With a swallow, Ozpin’s throat bobbed under her hand, his breath low and wheezed under pressure. Yet Salem offered enough give to let him speak.

“I’m sorry.”

He shouldn’t be. He had nothing to be sorry for. Not here. Not to her. And yet it placated her, her grip around his neck giving way as she moved it to press to his chest.

“You’re making this more difficult than it needs to be. You know I can be cruel.” As she spoke, her fingers grazed down his chest and over his belly, her touch cutting in deep and forcing out a pained gasp. “But I can be _very_ generous too.” 

The cutting sensation haltered just above his hips before her hand wrapped around his cock, tugging once as Ozpin’s body curved up in response. His mouth fell open with a moan, fingers curled into the sheets as she repeated the satisfying stroke. 

“You should be grateful. You know I’d take more satisfaction in just gutting you here.”

“Please,” Ozpin rambled as his body trembled in her grasp.

“You can do better than that. Speak up. I want to hear you.”

Her grip turned _cruel_ , held tight just below the head, and Ozpin gave a shout of pain as he bucked up into her. Her touch was painful, and yet he chased it masochistically. A glutton for her punishment. 

“Please, Salem, I can’t- be gentle-”

Salem’s grip instantly let up, and Ozpin blinked through the tears. She returned to her slow strokes, her grip like a corrupted heaven. Long and thoughtful, as her brilliant eyes watched him. _Judged him_.

“What do you want, Ozpin?”

What did he want?

He wanted this all to end. He wanted to be done with this cursed life. To pass on into the ever after in peace. He wanted to be let go. He never wanted to see this awful room once more, or suffer the memories they’d created together. 

Yet instead, Ozpin bucked up into her hand and begged.

“Touch me.”

“ _Not good enough_ ,” Salem warned, her grip squeezing until it bordered on _painful_.

“Fuck me!” Ozpin tried again, the pain evident in the rush of his voice.

“There it is,” she purred, and shame flooded Ozpin’s belly as she let go and his cock stood rigid. “Not that you deserve it.”

Salem inched herself higher, her knees shifted to cage in his hips as her hands grasped his wrists. The grimm hands shied away, slipping back under her bed, and yet Ozpin could not be comforted by their absence. Not when the true monster in the room hovered over him.

She brought his hands up above his head, one hand clasping his wrists together before her left came down between them. Her fingers skirted across his skin and Ozpin shuttered below, just _waiting_ for the pain to start anew. It didn’t, and somehow that made it _worse_.

Her hand gripped his cock and the shifting shadows covering her core faded away like smog. It thinned into white as she lowered herself, and Ozpin’s eyes flicked up in an attempt to look away. It didn’t seem to work. No matter where he looked, her eyes seemed to follow. Burning and sickeningly red. They blazed and dominated his vision, drawing his eye back to her. The moment they met, Salem’s gaze turned _hungry_.

She sunk down on him all at once, swallowing him whole into her warmth, and Ozpin couldn’t stop the shameful moan. Their hips met, her legs pressed around his side as she settled on top of him. Ozpin closed his eyes as he panted, and yet he still couldn’t escape her gaze there. He blinked back through tears, his senses overwhelmed as Salem carefully rolled her hips against him. 

“Don’t stop now,” Salem spoke, and Ozpin gasped as her hand pressed to her belly and began to _dig_.

“Please!” Ozpin sputtered. “Please, _don’t_. I need-”

“Need what?” Salem pried as her fingers inched ever in.

“Please, _move_. Anything. Anything, just not- not that-”

Salem’s fingers pulled free from his skin, gentle now as she rested her palm on the spot. Despite himself, Ozpin lent into the touch. He chased the soothing sensation with a pleased sigh. 

“That’s right,” Salem cooed as she began to rock, agonisingly slow. “Again.”

“ _Please_ ,” he groaned, intoxicated by the welcomed sensation of her inner walls. “I need this. Need you-”

If he closed his eyes, perhaps he could play pretend. He could imagine her in all her beauty. Golden locks and icy eyes that held such warmth. He could pretend it was her touch he lent into, even if she had never felt so cold against his skin. 

But Salem would never allow him such relief. There was no escaping her. Her touch chilled him to the bone. Her eyes pinned him to the bed, like an insect trapped within a picture frame. He couldn’t close his eyes, ensnared by the horrific beauty of the woman rocking over him. Even if he managed it, he knew her vision would only meet him behind closed lids.

He could pretend that a shred of that woman remained within the monster, but his Salem’s eyes never held such animosity.

Salem rolled her hips down and Ozpin’s head pressed further into her bed with a groaned ‘ _oh God_ ’.

“That’s right,” Salem affirmed, “now worship me, like you always should have.”

Salem began to move faster, her body rolling above him as his cock slipped halfway in and out of her. She squeezed around him and the sweet sensation had Ozpin moaning pitifully.

Little gasps and short ‘ _ah!’s_ ’ slipped from his lips, his body reacting to her far too strong. It was shameful to give in so fast, but the bliss was comforting. The little moments of satisfaction. She rocked into him and Ozpin’s mouth moved on its own accord.

“Please, so close. Faster. _Please!_ ”

Salem hummed above him, a wicked smile gracing her lips as she gave him exactly what he asked. Her hands gripped his wrists painfully hard, though Ozpin didn’t have the mind to complain. In fact it only added to his shameful need.

His hands curled into fists as a desperate little moan puffed into the wax heavy air. Maroon silk sheets crinkled under him, like rippling water as she fucked him hard and fast. Her hand came up to his chest, bracing her as she worked herself over his cock. 

Ozpin’s words turned to aimless babbles, a mantra of ‘ _please_ ’ and ‘ _Salem_ ’. White noise that played along with the crackle of fire and the creak of the bed. The hands returned, grasping at whatever skin Salem didn’t touch. They slipped between his legs, riding up high and stroking soft skin. They grazed along his throat, pressing down enough to leave him feeling trapped, but free enough to _beg_. 

And yet he could not focus on them. Could not shy away from their prying grasp. Salem sighed above him, those blood red eyes fluttering as she squeezed around him, and Ozpin came with a cry.

“Sal-ah! _Salem!_ ” He called, the pit of shame in his stomach exploding as his cock pulsated and pumped warm seed within her. Salem mewled, utterly satisfied despite the fact she hadn’t cum too. Her rolls slowed as the last of his spent seed filled her cunt, the wave of immense pleasure quickly followed with mortification.

Ozpin watched, utterly ashamed in himself as his flaccid cock slipped free from her warmth. Pearly cum dripped from her lips as she let him go and moved from the bed, standing without effort. The shrouds of smoke that encased her body grew in size, forming cloth and framing her in her robes, and Ozpin winced as the grimms’ hands receded from his body.

Ozpin’s body ached as he sat up slow, his own hand ghosted across his stomach as he searched for wounds. _Nothing_. Nothing visible at least. Salem had a knack for leaving far worse scars.

“Killing you now would serve me no practical purpose,” Salem mused, and Ozpin hung his head and looked away, sick to his stomach. Part of him wished she would anyway. “I’ll keep you… just a little longer. Until next time, Ozpin.”

The silk sheets dipped under him and Ozpin only had a second to hold his breath before he was plunged in tar once again. It dragged him ever down, its sickening touch grasping at his body until he sprouted at the evernight castle doors, dripping in blackened tar and clothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	24. Salem/Tyrian: Orgasm Denial

“I want you to understand something.”

Tyrian sucked in a breath, his stomach fluttering as he watched her in anticipation. He was laid bare on the surface of her table, presented on his back for her scrutiny. The base of his tail was wedged between the table and his body painfully, and Tyrian planted his feet against the table and tried to lift his hips to ease the discomfort. But how could he worry about his own pain when he had his Goddess’ full attention?

“This is _not_ a reward.”

“Yes! _Yes, my queen_. I-I’d NEVER-! Never dream of- of..”

Tyrian’s eyes followed her hand, memorised as it braced against his quivering thigh. 

“ _Focus_ , Tyrian.”

Tyrian practically _preened_ when she spoke his name. His tail curled over the lip of the desk, an intoxicating mix of fear and joy making his stomach queasy. 

“Of course,” Tyrian agreed, his eyes wide with excitement as her knuckle grazed his length. 

“You’ve failed me yet again,” she warned, and the joy gave way to fear.

He knew he shouldn’t move. Whatever she saw fit, he deserved. He had no right to deny her retribution. Even so, he couldn’t _help it_. Her nails dragged along the soft skin of his groin and Tyrian whined and squirmed as he fought the urge to scamper away. 

“I’m- I’m sorry, my queen. Please, forgive me.”

Salem’s creeping touch stilled, and Tyrian shrunk back as her brilliant eyes turned to his face. 

“You need to learn. I can hurt you,” as she spoke she dug her nails into his skin, and Tyrian jerked with a gasp and a whine. A second of pain, then she followed it with a soothing rub of her thumb and Tyrian _melted_. “Or I can reward you.”

 _Reward_ , he prayed. A wish he didn’t dare voice while she was mad at him. But oh how he _craved_ her rewards. 

“So this is what you will do. No matter what, _you will not cum_. Understand?”

Tyrian bit his bottom lip to stifle a pitiful whimper before he nodded furiously, desperate to follow her order. _Anything_ , so long as he made it up to her. 

Salem’s scowl lifted into an almost motherly smile and Tyrian trembled under her gaze. 

“But I also want you to remember that this could have been a reward if you just weren’t so _disappointing_.”

Tyrian’s heart dropped at the same moment she wrapped her hand around his cock. Even his horrified shame could not override his need to _react_. His toes curled in as he pushed his hips up into the heavenly sensation. 

He shivered and arched, his shoulders pressed into the table as he fucked himself up into her hand. For a moment he could _forget_. Her disappointment and punishment could not be so severe if she were to reward him like this, could it? She touched him _oh so sweetly_ , and Tyrian craved the attention. 

She stroked slow and tight, working over his needy cock as Tyrian mewled and shifted on the table surface. His tail flicked and coiled around itself, his body worked up as she picked up speed.

“Thank you! _Thank you!_ ” Tyrian sputtered as his eyes rolled back, his body rigid as he humped into her hand. “So nice. _So good_.”

His hips moved sporadically, desperate as the bliss began to climb. Every stroke sent a wave of pleasure straight to his groin, and Tyrian shuttered in her grasp and babbled her praise. He inched ever closer, mouth hitched open and shameless as he spewed moans and thoughtless words. 

“Close! So _close!_ ” he called out, his cheeks squeezed tight as he rocked up into her hand.

And all too suddenly, it was gone.

Tyrian’s weeping cock met cool air, and Tyrian growled and thrashed, his head propped up to stare in a moment of anger, then a far longer moment of fear.

“Mistress?” His voice whined with need, but Salem’s stare remained stern and unforgiving. 

“I recall telling you you’re not allowed to cum, Tyrian.”

Tyrian’s eyes widened in horror before his head slammed back against the table with a ‘ _thunk’_.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! So _so_ sorry. Please! Please, _I’m sorry._ ”

Pre dribbled from Tyrian’s needy cock, but Tyrian ignored it. This was not for him to enjoy. He was to take no pleasure from it, no matter how nice her hand felt on him.

He whimpered and coiled into himself, awaiting his punishment.

“Remember, Tyrian. You’re not to take pleasure in this.”

“Of course! _Yes yes, no pleasure_ ,” he promised, idly hoping she’d return all the same.

A moment dragged on too long and Tyrian whined, miserable as his high began to wane. He didn’t have to wait too long though. Once the pleasure had receded Salem’s hand was on him again, pumping tight until Tyrian was seeing stars.

His lids flickered, mouth hung open and panting hot as Salem continued on. He tried desperately not to moan as she worked, no matter how good it felt. The friction of skin was pure addiction, and Tyrian’s nails bit into the tabletop. He inched closer to his end faster this time and Tyrian bit his tongue, eyes squeezed shut tight as he struggled not to reach his peak.

 _Impossible_. He couldn’t control his body and his mouth fell open with a warning call.

“Mistress!”

Salem’s hand squeezed tight around the base now, a painful grip that made Tyrian gasp and claw at the table surface. Tears sprung in his eyes at the pressure, the need to cum coming to a crashing halt. 

He spat and cursed, his body jerking under her grip. His bliss ebbed away, and Tyrian blinked beadily towards the ceiling.

“I’m sorry…” Tyrian sobbed, his voice wet with snot. “I’m so _so_ sorry. I’ll never- I’ll never fail you again.”

“I’m sure you won't,” Salem commented, and her grip slowly eased. “But you still must serve your punishment.”

Tyrian swallowed and nodded, his eyes shut tight as her strokes picked up again.

His cock was full and desperate, pinked with the flow of blood and dribbling at the tip. His hips rocked up into her, taking the moments of pleasure knowing full well they’d be chased with more pain.

His breaths were choked as he struggled to be good. He tried not to focus on what was happening to his body. Just _who_ was touching him. But Salem was so wonderfully overwhelming, and Tyrian forever sunk into her depths.

Something nudged between his cheeks and Tyrian struggled to look down, met with the grace of black mist flowing across the table lip. From its haze little tendrils squirmed, but the one pressed between his asscheeks was far thicker.

“AH-ha!” Tyrian cried as one foot slipped. The base of his tail banged the table and tears flowed free, wetting the hair above his ears as he struggled to right himself. But it was so hard to do so when her tendril pressed into his heat.

It was an odd sensation. There was no drag of skin. No friction. Simply a fullness of black smoke, pressing in deep and writhing inside. It nudged against his prostate and Tyrian yelped, rocking up into her hand before it clamped around the base again.

“No! No no no no _please_ ,” he sobbed, but Salem remained unmoved.

“This is the price of failure, Tyrian. I expected _so much more from you_.”

“I’m sorry!” Tyrian cried, his cock aching even as her grip lessened. “I won’t fail you! Not again! _Never again_.”

“Make sure of it,” Salem mused, and Tyrian cried out as her hand worked his sensitive cock once more.

The tendril pushed and prodded, pumping in and out mercilessly as she fisted his cock and stroked fast and hard. Tyrian’s voice was clogged as he begged and cried, his body squirming as it hit his prostate over and over. The time between each session lessened until all it took was ten strokes for Tyrian to cry out in warning.

Salem’s hand drew away from Tyrian’s weeping cock as her tentacle pulled free, and Tyrian collapsed on his side and coiled into himself. He sniffled as his body quivered, cold and miserable as his full cock pulsated between his legs. His tail curled up around him before he lifted his head, puffy eyes staring miserably up at his mistress.

Salem had already sat back down, unbothered as she waved her hand dismissively.

“Put on your clothes and sit back down.”

With a hiccuped sob, Tyrian slipped off the table and gathered his things, shameful as he slipped back into his clothes. Eyes down, he climbed back into his seat, though he made sure to keep his legs partly spread to give his poor cock some relief.

“Now for the rest of your missions. Were they successes?”

Around the table three sets of eyes fell down, Arthur, Cinder, and Hazel unwilling to be the first to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	25. Mercury/Yang: Uniforms

Yang hadn’t been looking for it. In fact, she didn’t even know she had kept it. Such a blast from a long lost past, her brief blip of history within the walls of Beacon Academy wrapped up in sealed plastic. 

Taiyang must have kept the school uniform for her. Knowing him, he was probably hopeful that she’d one day get to return. A small ‘ _just in case_ ’ that soon turned into a keepsake. Yang turned the bagged clothes over in her hands with a fond smile. Things had seemed so simple back then. 

Yang was snapped out of her thoughts with the sound of a bang and the clatter of metal and Yang glanced back through the hallway door.

“You alright, babe?”

“Fine!” Mercury’s voice called back. “Found your… workshop gear.”

“Oh! Be careful with that!”

“Will do!”

Yang turned back to her work and stood up, eyeing her newfound prize. There really was no use in hanging it up in their wardrobe. When was she ever going to actually use it? She could put it in storage, but that sort of thinking was hoarder mentality. Not that either of them had much once they moved in together. Mercury never had a stable home, and Yang was on the move so much that there was barely anything of hers left at Taiyang’s besides childhood toys.

And this, apparently.

_Would it still fit?_

Yang snorted at the idea. Over the years her muscle mass had certainly grown. She was thicker. _Muscular_. While her teenage self had been impressively strong, she paled in comparison to the person she’d become.

But it didn’t really hurt to try, did it?

A sneaky smile spread across her face as she heard Mercury grunt and move around boxes, unpacking what was undoubtedly hers. Wordlessly, Yang slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind herself.

Just like she imagined, it didn’t quite fit anymore. 

The sleeves were tight around her arms. Constrictingly so. Truthfully, she feared if she flexed too hard something would tear. Her chest had apparently grown too, because her undershirt strained across her boobs as they spilled out between her blazer. The buttons strained to clip below her bust, her waistline tight above her hips. At the very least her skirt seemed fine. It was just as short as she remembered, the tartan fabric ending mid-thigh. Her socks sat high, strained tight over the muscle in her legs. Since the fall of Beacon, Yang had worked on versatility and strength in her legs, _and it showed_.

Yang turned and eyed herself in the mirror, admiring the ill-fitted uniform. The sleeve that covered her prosthetic was restricting and aggravating, but otherwise it looked fine. Better even. She looked deceptively innocent in her school girl uniform, and that wicked smile grew in strength.

Yang crept back out of the bathroom, her eyes set on the shadows cast on the wall stretched from another room. 

“Hey babe?”

“Whaaat?” Mercury answered, and Yang slowly rounded the corner, giddy at the sight of him with his back to her as he dug through moving boxes.

“Guess what I found,” Yang’s teetered on the edge of laughter, and Mercury paused in front of her.

“If it’s my magazines I can explain.”

Yang snorted a laugh before she playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up and take a look you jackass.”

Mercury pushed himself up into a stand with a grunt, his hands dusted together as he turned around to meet her. The moment he did, there was pause to his actions. A brief moment of shock as his eyes naturally dipped, and Yang’s chest swelled in pride at the dumbfounded look on his face. 

Very slowly, Mercury picked his jaw back off the floor with a low appreciating whistle.

“What’s the occasion?” He pressed as he wandered towards her, half opened boxes abandoned in favour of her.

“Dad probably packed it,” Yang commented as she lifted her left arm and examined the way it bulged around her, like she didn’t even notice the interest in Mercury’s eye. “I barely even fit in it anymore.”

Mercury hummed in thought as he grasped her blazor and tugged experimentally. 

“Your tits have certainly grown,” he mused, and Yang barked a laugh as he tugged her forward, slotting their bodies together.

“Like you didn’t already know _that_.”

“I will admit I am very versed in the size of your chest,” he answered, unashamed as his hands slipped around her body to clasp at her hips. “But it’s still nice to be reminded.”

“Fuck you,” Yang laughed.

“You first,” Mercury shot back before his lips caught hers.

Their kisses always tasted of gasoline and toxin. A dangerous sensation that sent Yang’s heart rate through the roof. They melted into one another, a complimenting mix of gold and silver. Mercury’s hands slipped further down and grasped at her thighs, holding on tight and lifting her up.

Yang didn’t need to be told twice. Her arms wrapped around his neck, locked on tight as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his hips. His hands grasped at her ass under the frill of the skirt and Yang could feel his cock press against the cotton frill of her panties. It was thick and heavy already, so obviously turned on by her outfit, and Yang laughed against his lips.

He bit down on her bottom lip, a little mix of pain that set their blood aflame. He moved blindly, too caught up in their poisonous kiss to pay the world around them much mind. He walked until her back met the surface of a wall, the rough slam knocking the wind from her lungs. They burned, but Mercury only continued to consume her. He sucked the oxygen from her, feeding the flames between them as he pinned her hips to the wall with his own. His metal knee banged against the wall, too desperate to care about their new shared home. 

“Eeeasy there, tiger~” She spoke against his lips, and Mercury’s kiss moved to nip and claim her throat.

“You really want me to stop?” He teased before his cool tongue lapped across her throat.

To make his point, Mercury’s mouth moved down before he caught the string of her shirt between his teeth. He tugged and the little red string unwound with one motion.

“Hell no,” Yang breathed, all too happy with where this was going. 

His thigh pressed under her legs, holding her up as his right hand came up to her shirt. His finger slipped under the hem of her blouse as he rocked his hips up, grinding his cock against her cunt.

“How attached to this are you?”

“Huh?” Yang panted, a little lost in the friction at heat. “Not- not really-”

“Good,” Mercury growled, and Yang had no warning before he grasped the fabric and tugged down _rough_.

Her white shirt tore open with a loud rip, the fabric dug into her neck as he roughly pulled it open to show off her chest.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Yang breathed, far more turned on by that than she had any right to be.

It stopped just over the buttons of her blazer, but it was more than enough. Her bra cupped her chest nicely, lifting them up and drawing emphasis to her cleavage. And _that_ was what Mercury had his eye on.

He rolled up against her, grinding his cock against her cotton covered entrance as he buried his face between her tits.

With a moan, Yang cupped the back of his head, silver locks of hair caught between them as she panted. Pinned to the wall, her legs wound themselves tight around his hips. She clung on as her head fell back against the wall, her chest pushed out against his face.

His tongue slipped out between them, lapping slow at her softer skin before he sucked in a patch and bit down. She jumped against him, her fingers wound tight in his hair as the other soothed down his back.

His hand moved back to her ass as the other moved to grasp at her thigh, hitching her higher as he rutted against her. Her skirt crumpled up between them, her boobs pillowed over the tight fabric of her blazer as Mercury claimed a new patch of skin. 

It was dirty and all so _fun_ , dressed up so innocently as Mercury rutted against her sex. The needy grind sent sparks straight to her core, the scratch of cotton over her clit making her eyes roll back with a moan. 

He hitched her higher on his hips before he reached between them, a click of his belt followed by the drop of his pants. It snagged over his legs but it was more than enough to free his cock, the throbbing warmth pressed to her soaked panties.

“Merc,” Yang panted, her chest moving with deep pants against his face. 

Mercury claimed a new patch of skin and began to work his purpled mark, his hand between them clasping at his cock as he dragged the head against her drenched hole. Yang cursed, caught up in the smoke of their flames. She reached between them too, struggling to pass the frill of her skirt before she could catch the fabric of her panties and pull them aside.

_That was all Mercury needed_.

With the cotton pulled to one side, the head of his cock caught her throbbing entrance before he pushed himself in. Yang’s head fell back with a cry, the sudden fullness in her cunt making her head spin. Her hand slipped from between them to clasp at his hair, holding two fistfuls before she lent over him, cradling his head to her chest.

Gravity brought her down on his cock, splitting her open as he rolled up into her. It was frantic and needy, the little room they had to move leaving them wrapped up in one another. Yang’s legs tightened around his hips as he rocked into her, fucking her deeply and pressing her hard against the wall. 

Her pants and groans echoed off bare walls, their new home broken in by wild fucking against the livingroom wall. She was sure her arousal was staining the front of his pants, but neither cared. 

Her head banged against the wall as he fucked up into her, pushing in deep with every roll of their hips. The flames between them grew ever hotter, consuming them in sporadic lust. His hands grasped her ass and pulled her closer to himself, buried in deep as his strokes grew faster and harder. 

Yang bit her bottom lip, the burning friction between her teetering her over her edge. With a smothered whimper, Yang came around him. Her cunt fluttered around him, tight and greedy as he bucked wildly against her. 

He grunted against her tits, lost and panting himself. His jaw had hitched open, his hot breath bathed between her bitten skin. She clutched his hair as he rode it out, fucking deep within her until he hit his own blissful end.

His hips slapped against her ass, his cock wedged deep within her heat as he spilled hot seed. She could feel every spray of cum painting her inner walls, drenching her as her lips fluttered around him. They panted, hot and spent as the last drops pumped inside.

Their skin was dotted in sweat, their arousal smeared between them as Mercury’s leg slowly slipped out from between her legs. Gracelessly, Yang dropped to her feet, her body like led as Mercury’s body rested against hers. They lent there for a moment, exhausted from the move and impromptu sex. The searing flames that burned between them soothed into warm embers, and Yang’s fingers toyed with the softer hairs along his nape. 

“So, you weren’t a fan of the blouse?”

Mercury snorted against her skin, too tired to quip back as he slowly rocked back onto his feet. He stepped away and Yang followed, a little wobbly herself before she caught her bearings. Her uniform was soiled and ripped, though the most of it she could salvage. It wasn’t too bad, especially if it got this reaction out of Mercury.

Mercury’s eyes slid down before they widened, shocked for a moment.

“Oh fuck.”

Yang glanced back, worried before she snorted a laugh, indignant as her eyes crinkled with mirth.

One day. One day and there was already a knee sized hole in the wall. 

Yang doubled over with a shameless laugh as Mercury’s shoulders sagged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	26. Nora/Ren: Muscle Worship

From the day Nora had come into his life, Ren had found himself dragged into the strangest situations.

Sure, in their earlier days Nora had been more of the quieter one. Shy. Scared. _Weak_. All qualities that were dangerous in a Grimm filled world. Truth be told, he always had a sneaking suspicion that was what led to her vibrant change in character. The actual danger negativity brought put an added weight on Ren to use his semblance on the regular. Or perhaps it had simply been time and connection that drew the colour out of her.

Either way, the woman she was now was far from any of those things. Certainly not shy. Utterly fearless. _An absolute powerhouse_.

That concoction of boisterous energy got them both into the thick of things. From standoffs with Grimm to impromptu competition to _clinging to Nora’s back and counting Nora’s squats._

“One-fifty-one… One-fifty-two…” He counted aloud, his chin rested on top of hers as he was repeatedly lowered and pushed back up again.

It was always a little awkward, no matter how strong she was. Her impressive strength came wrapped up in a tiny package, and Ren wasn’t exactly short. His legs wrapped around her hips, crossed over each other and dangling to the sides. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders, keeping himself steady but not tight enough to choke her. 

Her hands were on his thighs, holding him up against her back as she went through the motion with a grunt of effort.

“One-fifty-three… One-fifty-four…”

“Oh yeah, baby! I’m starting to feel that _burn!_ ”

 _Only starting?_ Ren wouldn’t exactly consider himself ‘ _weak_ ’, but even so he’d crash and burn before he hit triple digits. 

“One-fifty-five… One-fifty-six…”

“Geez, she’s still going at it?”

Ren glanced to the right, still idly counting out loud to the motion as Yang and the rest of team RWBY glanced in. It had started as a competition. A whole team event. While the others had put up a better fight than Ren would have ever bothered to try, they had given up _long ago_. Which begged the question of _why didn’t Nora stop?_

“Gotta! Earn me! That title! Of Thunder Thighs!”

_Ah, yes. That._

“One-sixty… One-sixty-one…”

“Well, good luck you too!” Yang offered and somehow Ren knew it was more directed at _him_.

“Thanks,” Ren replied, monotonous as he raised his palm in a half wave before he went straight back to counting.

“One-seventy-four… One-seventy-five…”

“I think I’m actually going to reach two hundred this time,” Nora breathed with a laugh, her voice laboured with effort.

“You will. One-seventy-seven.”

“Aww, Ren. You and your blind faith.”

“It’s not blind, it’s an objective fact. You’ve cultivated excellent leg strength to ground yourself when you swing Magnhild. With the rate of speed decline and effort, you should be able to reach at least two-hundred and twenty. One-eight-four.”

“My leg strength, huh? You sure you’re not just saying that because you want me to crush your head between my thighs?”

The appropriate reaction would be to suggest _please no_. Ren had a distinct worry that she could easily crush his skull. But there was the very obvious fact that she was _joking_ , and the appropriate answer would be to joke back. 

The very inappropriate reaction would be to picture himself in that position anyway, which unfortunately was exactly where his head went. Metaphorically, of course. His head was fortunately (or perhaps _unfortunately_ ) far away from her thighs. 

“Maybe I am,” Ren half joked, though it sounded nothing short of sincere thought.

 _That_ , apparently, Nora hadn’t been expecting. She fumbled and dipped forward, and Ren’s limps wrapped tight around her like… well, Nora would appreciate ‘ _a sloth_ ’ better than ‘ _a koala_ ’. A sloth then. With the difference in size and his limbs awkwardly wrapped, he sure felt like one.

She straightened up before they could tumble forward, a momentary pause in her workout that Ren had to readjust his count for. 

“You’re just saying that so I’ll fall and you can get off!”

It wasn’t his original intention but he did have to admit it would have been a nice accident. 

“I am getting a cramp. Plus it’s not healthy to be hunched over like this.”

“Don’t be a baby. Just twenty more to go.”

By his count, it was only seventeen more but Ren readjusted his numbers regardless.

By the time Nora reached two-hundred, her stance had begun to shake. A slight little tremble that was honestly impressive. Everything about her was ultimately impressive. Terrifyingly so. 

Nora stood up straight with a victorious shout as Ren let his legs unwind and drag across the floor before he caught his feet and stood up. 

“Excellent work, as always,” Ren praised as he raised his arms up and lifted himself onto his toes to stretch his body out. 

“ _You’re_ excellent work,” Nora ‘argued’, her breath laboured as she stumbled and struggled to right herself.

“Perhaps we should give training a rest for today?” Ren offered as Nora pointlessly pumped her arms in an attempt to psych herself up.

“I’m _fine_. I feel _great!_ ” Nora answered, but Ren was already collecting her in his arms.

Physical strength was not one of Ren’s better strengths. Diversity in teams was essential to victory and every part of Team ORJN was certainly _diverse_. It was absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, though admittedly it would make things a little… _easier_.

It took far too much effort to pick Nora up into a bridal carry, especially when she wasn’t helping at all. She fell limp, head lent back as she declared her victory to anyone who would hear. 

“You make a great weight,” Nora sighed as her energy slowly deflated the closer they got to their room.

“Happy to help,” Ren admitted, genuinely thrilled to do so. To help with Nora’s training was always a pleasure, even minus the personal _perks_. 

Standing in front of their door, Ren struggled to try and juggle Nora in his arms and reach for his card key. Pointlessly so, because Nora already pulled out a card and slipped it through the slot. It clicked, and Nora pulled the door handle down to let them both in.

“Thank you.”

“Well it’s the _least_ could do.”

Ren kicked the door shut after himself and carried her across their room. As he set her down on their bed he was admittedly _grateful_ to get a chance to put her down. How she could stand to hold his weight so long was far beyond him.

Nora sat on the side of the bed, her feet barely touching the floor before she kicked her boots free. She stretched her arms above and moaned, the thick muscle of her arms bulging under long white sleeves. 

Ren was, admittedly, a little distracted. His eyes lingered a little too long, focused on the little peek of skin between jacket and sleeve. Her skin was a little pinkened from the workout, and certainly damp with sweat. 

_A shower_. She needed a shower.

Ren shook his head to clear his thoughts to go and start just that. After all, she was the kind of person who enjoyed them blistering hot, and whined when there was even the slightest chill.

That thought ended rather abruptly, cut off by Nora’s hand clasping his and dragging him down on the bed with her. Nora fell back and used her weight to topple Ren down on top, and Ren certainly fell like led. His legs crossed and tangled at the sudden pull, his body hitting hers before he could try and prop himself up.

That had been pointless too, because Nora had once again taken the first step.

Her right hand had cupped the back of his head and pulled him down, their lips slotted together in a lopsided kiss. She was thankfully kind enough to give him _room_ to move on top of her as he aligned his body proper over the top of hers. His knees rested against the edge of the bed, caging her own as he cupped her cheek and returned the kiss proper. 

Her hands began to slide along the braid of his hair and it wasn’t long until he felt the elastic around the tip pull free. Nora’s fingers worked out all the crossed sections, unwinding her own work as she pressed up into the kiss.

It was slow and warm, with the tiniest nip of an electrical spark. Ren was absolutely captivated in the moment, all too happy to surround and hold her, but Nora was surprisingly the first to break free. 

She pressed her head back into their blankets, her eyes brilliant as she smiled up at him, and a small content smile slipped on his own face.

“So, crushing your head between my thighs?”

Well, that certainly changed the mood.

Ren pursed his lips and lifted his gaze, staring blindly at the pink patterns of their quilt over Nora herself. Very slowly, he barely nodded.

“I may have… said something of the effect.”

“You really know how to charm the pants off a girl, huh?”

Ren sat up higher in her arms and glanced down thoughtfully at the sight of her skirt, and the shorts undoubtedly underneath.

“I’m not doing all that well yet, it seems.”

“Shut up. You’re doing great,” Nora laughed as she cupped his face and dragged him down into another kiss.

Ren happily reciprocated, drowning himself in her sweet assault. The sensation and warm comfort always had a habit of soothing his tension. A fool in love, gladly offering himself to the queen of hearts.

Her hands slipped between them, unclipping the belt of his sleeve. Ren pushed his knees up to sit higher, offering more room between them as they greedily peeled away layers from one another. It was hard work blind, their fingers fumbling and the little growls snarled between Nora’s lips. It was always an effort and a half to get everything torn away. 

Nora’s skirt hit the floor just as Ren unclipped her bra, tossing it aside while Nora’s hands moved to push his pants and underwear down. Patience was not one of her virtues after all. Admittedly, Ren wasn’t all that better either. He shuffled down his pants and kicked them off as Nora grabbed his ass and squeezed, an appreciating hum on her lips as Ren hands fell to her stomach, and the thick muscle that rested above it.

Naked and consumed in one another, Ren’s touch traced along each knot. It twitched and tensed under his fingers, the ripple of abs a blissful sensation to the touch. The pads of his fingers danced along her skin, soaking in every tight muscle.

Nora’s arms wrapped tight around him, a crushing strength that brought his body flush to hers, and his hands slipped to circle around her too. Her back was just as impressive. Thick knots of threaded muscle, bubbled up under the skin. Where most others were smooth, Nora’s back was laced with rippled strength. He pressed in, massaging tense flesh before Nora threw her head back with a moan. 

“Good?”

“Your hands are magic,” Nora purred, and her arms tightened around him and squeezed the air from his lungs.

He wheezed and Nora let up with a ‘ _sorry!_ ’. Ren didn’t mind all that much. Though he’d much rather keep his ability to breath, the crushing strength was almost comforting.

“It’s fine,” Ren promised before he sealed it with a kiss. 

That seemed enough to placate her, because she quickly melted into his arms. His fingers crept up and rubbed soothing circles against her shoulders. The muscle below her skin twitched at his touch, her body reacting at its own accord. She sighed against him, perfectly pleased with every little touch.

He broke the kiss to plant one against her jaw. Then another against her throat. He crept ever down, attentive fingers digging into her skin and soothing out knots of tight muscle. His knees shifted over the edge until he had to ease himself down, thudding against the floor as his lipped moved down over her sternum. 

Nora’s head popped up, her face still flushed and a little out of breath as she called out.

“Ren?”

“Hmm?” He hummed back, though his attention never strayed from his work. 

His hands moved down to her sides as his thumbs stroked on either side of her belly, appreciating skin as his lips moved down to her abs. When he pressed down against them, the skin barely budged. It was tight against the muscle there, hard as stone and rippled down to her bellybutton. And Ren took every moment he could to appreciate every inch of skin.

“What are you…” Nora trailed off as his hands fell to her thigh, his palms met with steely muscle. 

His fingers pressed in, barely leaving a dint before he slowly pried them open. He had no doubt Nora let him. There was no possible way they’d budge otherwise. 

Nora pressed her hands against the quilt before she pushed herself up, and Ren rested back on his knees as she drew closer. Even so, his mouth never left her damp skin. Like always, she tasted of syrup, salt, and an approaching storm. His tongue peeked out, lapping over every rise of thick muscle as he settled himself in between her thighs.

“You’re serious?” Nora questioned in disbelief, and Ren’s eyes flashed up to meet hers. 

He didn’t outright answer, but the look in his eye must have been more than enough confirmation. 

She cocked a brow and breathed a laugh, a shake to her head before Ren’s hands moved to cup under her thighs, encouraging her to lift and prop them over his shoulders. After a moment’s hesitation, she did exactly that. 

She rested back against her palms as she lifted her legs up over his shoulders. The weight was extraordinary, pressing down on him. If she actually _pushed_ he had no doubt he’d fold. It was an incredibly dangerous situation to put himself in, completely at her mercy. Anyone else and they might have something to fear. And yet Ren only turned his head to kiss along the thick muscular thigh on his left shoulder, his right hand massaging hard circles against the meat of the other. 

“Tap out if you need to.”

 _That_ really should have worried him. Just the idea that he’d even need to. And yet Ren lulled his tongue out, appreciating every little detail of muscle under hot skin. Nora snorted, another little shake to her head before she pressed her thighs tight around his head and Ren’s vision was obscured.

The pressure was instantaneous, squeezing and flexed tight around his head. His skull felt _crushed_ , the instant prick of an oncoming headache dulling his vision. His fingers curled in against Nora’s thighs as she crushed his head between her legs.

Her legs hooked over each other behind him, her heel pressed against his ribs to edge him forward. Blinded with his head spinning under pressure, he sunk down into her. Not that he had much other choice. With her impossible strength, there was no fighting it. But the familiar taste of her arousal smeared against his lips, and Ren pressed in to run his tongue against her throbbing cunt.

He couldn’t properly hear with her legs wrapped tight around his ears, but he certainly could feel the way she twitched and rolled into him. Her legs tightened, edging on painful as he lapped at her folds. The softer skin around his cheeks jerked, responsive as his fingers continued to knead against hard flesh. She bucked up into him, chasing the sweet bliss as his tongue flicked up over her clit. 

Nora’s thighs trembled around him, her body tense under his touch. Every flexed muscle crushed tight around his head, holding him in place against her sensitive clit. His nose was pressed against her mound, a slight wheeze of breath making it to his lungs as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. Pulling it in between his lips, his tongue flicked against the nub as her body rolled into him.

The pressed had black spots swimming in his vision, the splitting pain of a headache growing ever stronger. His nails bit into her skin and her thighs let up, offering him enough room to come up for air. So he did, leaning back enough to drink it greedily and fill his straining lungs. He’d barely even noticed them, the pressure around his head far too strong.

Once he’d caught his breath, Ren dove straight back in, his tongue lapping eagerly at her cunt lips. His hands pushed at her thighs to encourage her to wrap them tight again, and she did just that. The instant pressure was now a familiar bliss, his body going limp between her legs as his tongue pushed inside her entrance. The bridge of his nose pressed tight to her clit, rubbing in deep as her thighs moved on either side of his head.

Legs hooked behind him, she held him in place as she rolled her hips up, grinding against his face as she chased her own pleasure. Vaguely he could hear her calling out. Blissful words in the throes of sex. Not that Ren could even begin to decipher them. Forget hearing, it was hard enough just to _think_ with the crushing strength wrapped around his head.

Forced against her glistening pussy, Ren eagerly drank her in, savouring every sweet twitch of skin around his head. His tongue dove straight in, lapping inside and edging her closer to the sweet sensation. Every roll of her hips buried him in deeper, her legs crossed tight against the back of his skull. She held him down just where she wanted him, using his tongue and face to push her that last limit.

When she did, her legs flexed around his face as she spasmed around his tongue, her sweet taste heavy on his tongue as her thighs trembled and twitched. The painful squeeze lasted a few beats, her cunt still pressed tight to his face as waves of pleasure crashed over her. She rode it out, her legs trembling and muscle jumping before she slowly eased herself into the lull, her legs falling heavy on his shoulders.

His vision still swam, black spots and a piercing headache at the back of his skull. And yet he didn’t mind, his hair frayed and wild as her legs fell around him. He slowly sat back, his balance unsteady as he blinked up at the Valkyrie woman. 

In all her strength and glory, her skin shone with sweat as she smiled at him, her face blissfully red before she hooked her hands under his arms and hefted him up. Like a ragdoll, he went along, all too happy to be dragged into her chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	27. James/Arthur: Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, _this is not a safe method of choking jfc don't pull this shit unlike Arthur we don't have a magic aura shield that'll heal a crushed throat_
> 
> second, this was written over a month ago, before the trailer for volume 8 came out. And while the cell Arthur was held in at the end of volume 7 doesn't look like the one he was in in the trailer and this can prooobably slide, if you want to imagine Jacques awkwardly sitting in the cell next door with seethrough walls be my guest  
> I know i snort-laughed at the imagery

“Your plans are coming apart, James.”

James paused in his hussle, already far too tense for Arthur’s kind of taunting. His arm, still bandaged and damaged beyond repair, hung over his torso in a self-made sling. Another arm he’d have to replace, bit by bit becoming evermore _metal_. 

There were many faults to be thrown around for where they were today. Faults thrown at Team RWBY and company. Faults of Jacques Schnee. Faults of Winter and Penny. Faults of Ozpin and his now late vessel. And apparent faults of his own. Qrow and Robyn had just finished throwing those ones around. And while another time he may slow down and harbour some of that blame with a heavy heart, now was not the time to give way to emotional thought. All the faults were piled up, but the very one closest to his chest was caused by Arthur himself.

“Isn’t it glorious?” Arthur mused, his stare pointed directly out the window. A window James regretted giving to him. If he had the time he’d move the doctor in spite of him.

For now though, James merely glanced out the window for himself, that ever gnawing sense of fear struck deep in his chest at the sight.

He’d never seen such a monstrous beast in all his years. A whale grimm, high in _his_ skies. Looking at its extraordinary size, it was hard to imagine how it had slipped in as it did.

It was stalled at the moment. It and its mistress, tangled in a pointless fight with Qrow’s nieces and their friends. He’d warned them, even tried to save them, and not only did they turn on him but also made waste of his top officers. 

There was no hope left for them, and James’ shoulders sank. He couldn’t think of them. The most pressing matter was regaining the power of the winter maiden and saving those still within Atlas’ protection.

“It won't be long before everything you built crumbles down.”

“ _We_ built,” James corrected, his narrowed eyes set back on his prisoner. “If you’re going to destroy your own inventions then you can carry that burden too.” 

James would have been more than happy to leave the conversation there. In fact, it would have been preferable. He did not have the time to respond to petty tauntings with his own. He had people to save. Faults to fix. But as always, Arthur could never just _let things be_.

“Oh, _now_ you’d like to give credit where it’s due, James?” Arthur spat, his body rigid as he glared at James through the reflection of the glass. “You’ve always been content with brushing me aside before.”

“ _Arthur_ ,” James warned, his one good hand clenched tight in a fist. “I have _always_ given you the credit and praise you deserved-”

“Bullshit!” Arthur snapped as he jumped to his feet, his shoulders hiked as he spun on James and strode forward.

James wouldn’t back down. Wouldn’t so much as flinch. There was only so far Arthur could reach before bars forced him to stall. 

“If I’d gotten when I deserved, neither of us would _be here_. It was _your_ betrayal that ultimately screwed you over!”

“I did _not_ betray you!” James snarled back as he stepped closer to the prison bars, the tubes of metal the only barrier between them. “You were _not_ the only talented scientist on the team-”

“But I was certainly your only lover, now wasn’t I?!” Arthur snapped back, and James’ shoulders tightened up.

He glowered, head held high with contempt as he breathed in slow, nostrils flared. He needed to breathe. Needed to cool down. He closed his eyes and breathed out slow, a slight tremble in his hands as he swallowed back emotion. Very slowly, he opened his eyes to meet Arthur’s venomous glare.

“I don’t do favouritism, Arthur, and you knew it. Sleeping with me did not mean automatic favour.”

“No,” Arthur growled, his eyes narrowed as he practically spat his words, “you were just too thrilled at the idea of playing God that you threw me aside.”

“Is that why you targeted Penny?” James questioned, and Arthur rolled his eyes with an unimpressed ‘bah!’, and yet James still pressed. “To get back at me?”

“Don’t think so highly of yourself, James. Beacon was all _Cinder’s_ work. Well… the vast majority of it. I must admit though, watching your little robot get torn to shreds was certainly a happy coincidence.”

“Pietro had to shave off more of his aura to rebuild her-”

“Oh, I’m aware,” Arthur practically purred with pride as he shifted closer to the bars. His words were barely a murmur, spoken with false intimacy. “And I hope every moment of it was agonising, just like the first-”

Without a thought, James’ hand launched between two bars as he clamped his grip tight around Arthur’s throat and _squeezed_.

Arthur coughed, his eyes wide as his hands came up to grasp James’ metal fist. His fingers dug in as a wheeze left his lips, a slight flutter in his eyes before he coughed and smirked. When he spoke, his voice was strained with effort.

“Oh if _this_ doesn’t feel familiar,” Arthur taunted, and James snapped.

He stepped closer, his body pressed against the bars that separated them. Arthur’s back ached awkwardly before he stumbled a step back, a shake to his step before James jerked his arm towards himself. Arthur’s shoes dragged across the hard floor before James brought them close together. 

James lifted him higher than strictly necessary. None of this was technically _necessary_ but as this horror of a night crept on, he found himself caring less and less. Especially for the ones directly responsible despite past relations.

Arthur was lifted into the air, the tips of his toes scrambling to find a perch on the floor they barely touched as Arthur’s eyes rolled back. His face darkened, flushed with blood and deprived of oxygen. His grip tightened, the satisfaction of inflicting righteous pain exhilarating. 

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but all that he managed was a pitiful _wheeze_. His hands trembled as they clung to James’ wrist, his grip weak as his eyes began to flutter. And in his moment of satisfaction, it took him too long to notice the lift of Arthur’s mustache. The barely hidden smirk and the lack of fight as Arthur’s grip weakened.

“Jaaah-m-” Arthur wheezed, and James threw him back in disgust.

Arthur collapsed in a heap, crumpled on the floor as he gasped for breath and grabbed for his throat. There was bruising already, a purpled mark where his metal fingers had pressed in dangerously hard. It matched the well earned bruise around his eye.

He should be appalled by his own actions. This was not the actions of a sound leader completely in control, and he knew it. Unfortunately, Arthur did too.

He laughed from the floor, all high and mighty despite where he was. It boiled James’ blood, his iron fingers curled into a fist at his side as he stared down the traitor. 

“Oh, James-” Arthur forced through the strain, “you never do change. Always so _predictable_.”

James sneered, unamused before Arthur’s legs weakly parted. Now James didn’t truly believe Arthur had meant to do it. From the daze in his eye and the way his head lulled as he struggled for breath, he’d merely been trying to get comfortable and recover. Even so, sprawled out on the floor as he was, James’ eyes couldn’t help but stray down to the very noticeable bulge in Arthur’s pants.

James huffed through his nose, a smirk played on his lip as Arthur struggled to look up and narrow his eyes in question.

“It seems I’m not the only one who ‘never changes’,” James mocked, and Arthur’s gaze travelled down between his own legs.

“Ah,” Arthur answered, unperturbed. “I suppose that’s to be expected.”

“Perhaps you should worry about your own predictability, Arthur. Be sure not to make a mess of my floors,” James quipped, a twisted sense of satisfaction glowing within his chest. 

“Oh, please. As if you’re any better,” Arthur mocked, one brow raised before he slowly glanced down. James didn’t have to check to know exactly what he was looking at.

James pursed his lips, all humour gone as he clenched his fist tighter. He was no better, apparently. The power trip and vengeful act had gotten to him a little more than he’d like. Not to mention the way Arthur looked, at his mercy and fluttering in and out of consciousness. The way his chest wheezed. The Godlike sensation.

James swallowed, the steely stare he’d been trying so hard to keep faltering as he glanced away in shame.

“I don’t have time for you-”

“Of course you don’t,” Arthur spat as he struggle to his feet, unsteady as his lip curled back into a sneer. “You never did have the time-”

“Shut up-”

“That’s it, James! Brush me aside like you do everyone in your miserable life! How lonely it must be at the top!”

“I said! Shut! Up!” James snapped, rage and shame rampant as he bared his teeth like an animal. _Out of control_.

Arthur cocked his head, that devious smile on his face before he narrowed his eyes in challenge. 

“ _Make me._ ”

“Cell door three-zero-two, open,” James commanded, acting before he could even _think_ to stop himself.

There was a click and a whir, and Arthur’s brows shot up in genuine surprise as his cell door slid open. James stepped in, his footfall heavy and loud until he was clear of the door.

“Cell door three-zero-two, close.”

Another whir and the jolt of metal, clicked into place as they stared each other down.

The tension was palpable, heated between them as James stood stock still as Arthur swayed, unsteady on his feet.

“So, James,” Arthur cooed, all too amused despite the situation he was in. “What now?”

He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t have stopped to talk to Arthur. He shouldn’t have humoured him. Shouldn’t have opened the door. Shouldn’t have walked in. And he most certainly shouldn’t have grabbed Arthur by his throat and thrown him effortlessly onto his bed.

And yet-

James’ hand grasped at Arthur’s throat again, gripping on tight as a spark of arousal burned in Arthur’s eye. _James wouldn’t give him that satisfaction._

He whirled towards the prisoner’s bed and tossed him cruelly. Arthur hit the mattress and rolled, sputtering a breath as he struggled to try and turn around. He was far too late. Before Arthur could catch his bearings, James had already advanced on him. With Arthur’s back to him it was easy for James to grab his shoulder and slam him down on his back. His shoulders hit the edge of the bed, head cocked over the side as his legs kicked out to try and right himself.

His eyes widened in shock, staring up at James in question before James unbuckled his belt. In an instant, understanding flooded in his brilliant eyes. 

James’ belt fell open before he unzipped his pants,the motion of pushing them down a little awkward one-handed but James was too determined to let it stop him. Too out of it. Any form of critical thought would tell him this was an awful idea. Shoving his cock down a member of Salem’s court while the monster herself rode a whale into his kingdom just outside the window was _not_ clever. And yet a creeping voice at the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously of _Arthur_ told him it wouldn’t take long. That it would be _worth it_. If he just gave himself a moment to release the tension, perhaps he could think clearer. _Handle_ what the world threw at him better.

But in the end he knew perfectly well there was no logic in this.

That didn’t stop him from fishing out his cock, nor pressing the tip straight to Arthur’s upside-down lips.

The hairs from his mustache brushed along the underside as Arthur greedily opened his mouth, the warmth he was met with heavenly and _familiar_. He tried not to think of that. All the hours they’d spent tangled up in one another. How intimate they’d acted as Arthur sunk down on his cock. 

Those days were long behind them, and James snarled as he snapped his hips forward and buried his cock past Arthur’s heavy tongue. It pressed down from above, the hairs on Arthur’s lip brushing along the teeth of James’ zipper as the tip slid down his eager throat. In one forceful shove, James had pushed himself within entirely, and Arthur coughed around him below.

His throat constricted, a wet gacked noise sounding around him before James half slid out. He moved slow at first, his cock trailing along the roof of Arthur’s mouth as he drank in a breath.

“Deep breath,” James spat, his words heavy with cruelty as he glared down at the body sprayed out before him. “It’s the last you’re getting for awhile.”

Arthur’s chest raised up with a gasp, a swift gust of air sucked in around James’ member before James rested his hand on Arthur’s chest and thrusted in.

In one motion, James was buried within the warmth, and James took sick satisfaction in seeing Arthur’s throat bulge from his cock. The slick tightness constricted around him as Arthur gagged, a wet noise accompanied with the twitch of his throat. He swallowed around him, struggling as James pressed himself hard against Arthur’s lips. 

He watched, fascinated as the lump in his throat bobbed over his cock. His head lulled to one side, eyes scrutinising as his hand lifted from Arthur’s chest. Arthur swallowed again, the fluttering tightness sending chills along James’ spine.

_But it wasn’t enough_.

With sadistic intent, James wrapped his hand around Arthur’s throat and _squeezed_.

The pleasure was instantaneous. Under his steel palm, his cock could feel the added pressure. It pushed the wet warmth of Arthur’s walls down around him just as Arthur seized up. His legs kicked out mindlessly, slamming against the wall as one hand grasped at the bedsheets and the other at James’ jacket. Even so, he didn’t seem to push away nor draw him closer. He only held on tight as he _choked_.

His throat spasmed under James’ touch. Around his engorged cock. He hacked and coughed, a sick wet chorus of gacked noises. His body arched up on the bed, scrambling for a breath that didn’t come. The tight pressure was glorious as the man kicked out from under him, the fight ebbed on with every awful choked noise. 

“Gods-” James breathed, his own eyes rolled back as he started to stroke Arthur’s throat. 

Every motion only added to the sick pleasure, twisted and beautiful. Much like the man spasming underneath him. He rubbed himself to his peak, a warmth in his groin ever growing with every choke under his hand. Arthur swallowed desperately, his throat tight as James came with a cry.

He doubled over, his hand squeezed tight around Arthur as his fight began to wane. The pressure released in a crushing wave, his cum pulsated down Arthur’s gullet as Arthur’s fingers tightened in his jacket. His cock spasmed just as Arthur’s throat did, his chokes and swallows weaker now as he struggled to take James’ thick load. 

Seconds passed on as string after string poured directly down Arthur’s throat, the pressure around his cock causing stars to explode behind James’ lids. The blissful pleasure lingered with sweet satisfaction, and it was honestly a _shame_ to slide back out of Arthur’s lips.

James’ stumbled back, his hand lifted from Arthur’s purpled throat, and Arthur rolled onto his side with a splutter and wet cough. Specks of white flicked from his lips, followed with a string of undignified drool. Arthur winced as he slowly propped himself up and wiped at his mouth, heaving for breaths as they locked eyes.

For a _fleeting_ moment, James’ stomach dropped. Some small spark of emotion made his exterior crumble. A barely there moment of shame and concern, and James opened his mouth to speak.

“General!”

He heard down the prison hallways, and James’ head snapped to the noise before he quickly and awkwardly stuffed his cock back in his pants.

“General Ironwood, sir! We have a situation!”

James straightened up, a scowl on his brow as he readjusted his bad arm. The arm Arthur took. They shared one last look, one satisfied and another stoic.

“Go on, James,” Arthur croaked. “Leave me. Just like old times.”

James clipped his buckle back before he turned for the cell door.

“We’re finished here.”

Arthur chuckled, as his tongue swept across his bottom lip and he returned to gazing out the window to the chaos they wrought. 

“I doubt that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	28. Hazel/Qrow: Public Sex

“I’m not here to fight you.”

That was hard to believe considering their last encounter. Even with the cushion of Qrow’s aura, the blow Hazel delt on his ribs had left his side aching for weeks after. The man Qrow had the displeasure of fighting against had been brutal and uncontrolled. Vengeful as he’d narrowed down on Oscar during the fight for Haven.

The guy Qrow found himself standing toe-to-toe with now didn’t possess even a sliver of that same rage. 

“So what _are_ you here for?” 

Hazel sighed low and slow, a frown creased at his brow as he stared at Qrow’s hand on his weapon. Could he blame him for being prepared? After everything he did? After siding with _her_.

“I’ve only come to restock supplies,” Hazel explained, and Qrow hated the sincerity in his voice.

Maybe he was, but it didn’t matter. Qrow’s hand tightened on the hilt of Harbinger, prepared for what was inevitable. 

“Well you picked the wrong town,” Qrow declared as he pulled the blade from its hilt along his back, drawn and ready to his side, and Hazel’s eyes narrowed in kind.

“There’s no need to cause a scene here,” he spoke, that low gravelled voice sending a pleasant tremble along Qrow’s spine. It was unfairly attractive and incredibly _distracting_.

People had stopped to watch, the tension in the small crowd palpable as they waited for the pair to make a scene. Any other time and Qrow wouldn’t have cared. It was far from the first fight he’d started in the midst of a crowd. In fact, he kind of enjoyed the attention. 

But he’d fought Hazel before, and Hazel was far more dangerous than any run-of-the-mill scumbags. What’s more, he couldn’t trust Hazel not to hurt a bystander. After all, he’d been perfectly prepared to kill Oscar that night. 

So Qrow lowered his weapon with a sneer, not all that pleased with backing down from a justified fight. The people still watched, a mixture of eagerness and worry settled among them. As much as he hated to admit it, Hazel was right. There was no need to cause a scene.

No matter how much Qrow wanted to.

Against his better judgement, Qrow sheathed Harbinger and cocked his head towards a side street in offer.

“Care for a walk, big guy?”

Hazel sighed, his chest rattling in a deep heavy sound, and another pleasant spark danced along Qrow’s spine. When he spoke, it was infuriatingly low and warm. So sickeningly _alluring_.

“Very well,” Hazel groaned, already striding for an alley junction, and Qrow fell in step beside him. 

The crowd dwindled off, disappointed in the lack of action as the pair slipped away out of sight. The towering walls shadowed them from the outside world, but they paled in comparison to the sheer difference in size between them. 

Qrow never considered himself a small man, but he couldn’t exactly compete with a complete behemoth like Hazel. He still remembered when Hazel tore his jacket in his fight, fueled on in pure rage. And he certainly remembered how his brain had short-circuited as images of Hazel grabbing him and tossing him around flooded his brain and nudged at his cock. 

Fighting with a boner wasn’t nearly as fun when he was busy trying not to get a bunch of kids and his nieces killed. 

“Is Ozpin with you?” Hazel pressed, an edge of agitation crept in his words as he came to a halt, and Qrow turned slow to face him.

“It’s _Oscar_ , and no.” Not that Qrow would admit to it even if he was.

“They’ll be one in the same in due time.”

Qrow hated the fact that he could not disagree. While Oscar was his own separate being now, the murge was inevitable. 

“Doesn’t make it any less cruel to punish the kid for your vendetta.”

Hazel’s shoulders stiffened up, his lip curled as he bore his teeth and pointed at Qrow.

“That _monster_ is responsible for my sister’s death-”

“Yeah yeah I heard the story, _pal_ ,” Qrow brushed him off. 

Hazel’s pointed finger curled into a fist, his hand dropped to his side as he scowled at Qrow.

“If you’re looking for a fight, let's just get it over and done with. I was _kind of_ busy before you wandered down the street.” 

“I saw,” Hazel growled out, and Qrow’s body tensed up in an instant.

The things that voice could do wasn’t fair. There he went, thinking all over again. Distracted as he imagined that voice against his ear spouting dirty things. His cock twitched in interest, already heavy between his legs, and a flush filled his cheeks as Hazel’s eyes dipped down. 

“I- what?” Qrow dumbly sputtered. He _hoped_ Hazel hadn’t seen _exactly_ what he’d done.

“Visiting a sex shop in the middle of the day?” Hazel scoffed, and Qrow bit the inside of his cheek.

 _Yep_. He’d definitely seen it all. 

“I would have expected more from a huntsman,” Hazel continued, monotonous and unimpressed as he turned to leave. True to his word, he wasn’t interested in decking it out in an alleyway, but Qrow couldn’t just let his dignity be hit like _that_.

“H-hey!” Qrow shouted out, already sprinting to catch up. One stride from Hazel seemed to match one and a half of Qrow’s. “You wanna act like you’re so above it, huh? You mind explaining how you _knew_ what that place was?”

Hazel came to an abrupt stop and Qrow skidded behind, just shy of slamming against the mountain of a man. He’d seemed to have hit the nail on the head, because Hazel was stock still and an all too smug grin crept across Qrow’s lips.

“Yeeah that’s what a thought. There’s no clear signs on that building, _is there?_ ” Hazel sighed low and slow, and Qrow revelled in his victory. “What, not getting much action in Salem’s little _hellhole?_ ”

“You’d be surprised,” Hazel droned, unashamed even caught out as he was. 

Qrow’s lip curled at the thought. A deranged group of killers like that? It was hardly _appealing_. Qrow had spied on them enough to know none of them were really _worth it_. 

“Yeah but there’s not that many options, _is there?_ ”

Hazel’s head turned to glance back at him, that heavy set scowl still creasing his features. A lesser man may have taken a step back under the pressure of such a weighted stare, but Qrow wasn’t the kind to back down.

“Is that your way of offering?” Hazel growled out, and Qrow’s stomach dropped in the same moment his cock twitched. 

_Was he?_ What had even been the point of provoking? If he wanted a fight, he should have drawn Harbinger the moment they were free of prying eyes. If he wanted to avoid one, he should have let Hazel leave. _Hell_ , the best option would have been to let him go and tail him. While he ran the risk of Raven’s giving their little shapeshift secret away, it was still a better option than prodding about Hazel’s _sex life_.

The hell was he doing? 

Qrow swallowed, that smirk of his long knocked from his face. His eyes wandered down along Hazel’s thick bicep arm below the sleeve of his top. Heavyset muscles bulged, lined with thick knotted scars from his own self-inflicted wounds. He may not have answered, but the truth must have been written clear on his face. In that moment he wanted nothing more.

Hazel turned properly and Qrow couldn’t help the way his eyes fixated on his pecs, his clothes barely containing them as Hazel took a step forward. Qrow took two back. He stumbled over his steps, one hand reached back to feel blindly for a wall. His fingertips met the rough surface of a building and Qrow practically threw his back against it, leaving himself open to be pinned against it.

Hazel’s shadow eclipsed him, casting him in darkness as Hazel’s hands moved to his jacket. Qrow threw his own hands up beside his head, palms out as his eyes flicked between Hazel’s face and the hands searching him. Harbinger pressed against the centre of his back, propping his spine out as thick fingers dug through his pockets and produced a bottle of lube.

“That’s all you got?” Hazel grumbled, and Qrow breathed a short laugh at the hint of disappointment he heard.

“And some condoms. But I, ahh, doubt they’ll-” Qrow’s eyes trailed down, a trill dancing across his spine as he noted just how _tall_ Hazel was. His crotch aligned with Qrow’s stomach, and even with looser pants Qrow could still see the forming _bulge_. “-fit.”

Hazel’s left hand grasped Qrow’s ass, those prying fingers slipped between the fabric of his pocket before he pulled out a string of condoms. Hazel stared at them for a moment, his scowl ever present before he threw them aside.

“You’d be right.”

Qrow’s cock pulsated in his pants, the tightness torturous as Hazel grabbed Qrow roughly and spun him around. Even the smack of concrete against his cheek wasn’t enough to break Qrow’s good mood. Hell, as shameful as it was it probably _added to it_. 

His hands pressed against the wall as he propped himself better, his legs standing wide as Hazel pulled his cape aside. It wasn’t until Hazel gripped his weapon that Qrow took a moment to realise just _what_ he was doing.

Was he really going to willingly _fuck_ one of Salem’s lot? Bent over in some backalley as voices of civilians passed by. They weren’t even that _hidden_. A couple trash containers was all that separated them and the outside world. If Qrow stretched his neck back, he could probably see over the top of one. And _Hazel?_ There was no chance in hell they wouldn’t be able to see his hulking from.

This was suicidal, and that wasn’t even considering the fact that Hazel’s cock could probably split him in half. Letting Hazel disarm him was a whole new level of _stupid_ and every huntsman instinct in him screamed that this was a _bad idea_. Why the hell would he risk it?

Harbinger hit the concrete ground before Hazel’s massive hand wrapped around his hip, the sheer size difference between them made stark clear as his fingers damn near reached the center of Qrow’s pelvis, and Qrow trembled as he felt that thick cock press against the dip of his back.

_That’s why._

All coherent thought completely _died_ as Hazel worked his pants open and let them drop to the floor, along with his underwear. He didn’t have the time to feel the cold of the air, even as Hazel’s hips parted from his stretched spine. He worked too fast for that, the little bottle of bliss Qrow bought already popped and poured before that massive hand was on the swell of his ass. 

“You’ll want to relax,” Hazel droaned, that deep voice of his doing devilish things to Qrow’s body.

He could try to relax all he wanted, but it was a hell of a lot harder said than done. All it took was one finger. One slicked up thick finger to press against his needy hole, and Qrow was already keening.

His mouth fell open with a shout, the burn and stretch of just _one_ finger making his eyes roll back, and a heavy hand clamped around Qrow’s mouth to silence him. His finger pushed in slow and careful, turning as it pressed in deeper before Qrow felt Hazel bend over him and speak into his ear.

“Shut. **Up**.”

Qrow squeezed his eyes shut tight, the mix of unaware voices from down the lane like an irritating _buzz_. In that moment, with Hazel’s finger pressed inside him, Qrow didn’t care about some randoms on the street. Didn’t care if they’d be found, or the consequences if they were. It was hard to focus on anything but the amazing stretch of skin as Hazel’s finger worked inside of him.

Hazel’s finger curled in, prying and smearing much needed lube along his walls as Qrow’s teeth clamped around another. He bit down hard, the taste of salt and the rustic trace of dust heavy on his tongue as Hazel worked him open. Hazel himself was unaffected, perfectly content to let Qrow bite down with all his might as he half pulled his finger free from his ass. 

“Another,” Hazel growled out, and Qrow’s eyes snapped open in shock and a trace of horror before a second finger pried at his puckered hole.

The pain was overwhelming, the sudden fullness drawing a scream from Qrow’s lungs only to come out _muffled_ against Hazel’s hand. Tears pricked at his eyes, streaking down until they met Hazel’s worn hand. His eyes were cast to the sky, uncaring about the footsteps and laughter only meters away from them. _Let them see_. At that moment he couldn’t care less.

Hazel’s fingers pulled apart, stretching Qrow to his absolute brink as he struggled to relax. His legs trembled, toes inturned as his knees buckled. His fingers pressed into concrete as his ass clamped around Hazel’s thick fingers, the stretch slowly easing from _painful_ to downright _bliss_. 

Hazel’s fingers pushed in deeper, pumping in nice and slow as Qrow slowly relaxed into him. It took a few minutes to get him there, drool forming under his tongue and smearing against Hazel’s palm. He was a mess and he could _feel it_ , even as his unfocused eyes settled on the sky above. 

The rush of cars and laughter of passersby kept him tethered to reality, though the shame of it all did little to kill the thrill of it all. 

Hazel seemed to be satisfied the moment Qrow went pliant, those heavenly fingers pulled free from his clenched hole. He could just imagine how he looked, his ass left agape and winking in desperation. It couldn’t be enough to put Hazel off, because the next thing Qrow knew he could feel the thick blunt head of the monster’s cock.

“Be quiet,” was the last thing he heard before the air was punched out of his lungs.

Shame and caution was thrown to the wind as Qrow _howled_ , and just vaguely he could hear voices perk in curiosity. There was a heavy curse against his ear before thick fingers pushed their way into Qrow’s open mouth. Two was enough to fill him entirely, drool pouring between them and wetting Qrow’s lip as they pressed down against his tongue to forcefully _silence him_. But they were nothing compared to the sheer size of Hazel’s _cock_.

Qrow’s ass was stretched beyond belief, pried wide open by a cock so thick he could almost confuse it with a bottle. It was thick in its girth, heavy veins slipped through Qrow’s stretched ring. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or not, but he could _swear_ he could feel the head stretch out his stomach.

One hand slipped from the wall, trembling as he slowly pressed his palm against his belly. Hazel pushed himself in, that Goliath cock rubbing deep in his guts, and Qrow mewled around Hazel’s fingers.

There was no mistaking it. He could _feel him_. The unbelievable stretch of skin and muscle as Hazel began to thrust was mind numbing. Drool caked Hazel’s fingers and dripped down his chin, wetting the floor below as Hazel grunted and growled against his ear. A primal sound that made Qrow’s cock throb between his legs. 

Hazel wasn’t much of a talker, apparently. Not that Qrow could say much. Even without Hazel’s fingers gagging him, he doubted anything that came out of his mouth would have an ounce of intelligent thought. He was no better, groaning and screaming around the digits pressed to his tongue. Tears and snot and drool left him indignant and red in the face as Hazel snarled against his ear, animalistic as he slammed deep inside. The skin under Qrow’s hand stretched out at the motion, and Qrow’s eyes rolled back with a muted cry.

He came pathetically, white cum spilled against some dirty alleyway wall. It roped down to the ground, over discarded condoms, then back up along the concrete wall with every thrust of Hazel’s hips. His teeth clamped tight around Hazel’s fingers, the metallic hint of blood mixing with dust and drool, but Hazel didn’t acknowledge it.

He only grunted and snarled, that stoic demeanor lost in the fury and fire as he pounded Qrow’s tight ass. His stomach moved sickly under his hand, the outline of Hazel’s cock lifting muscle and skin as Qrow cried out around his impromptu gag. 

There was a gnash of teeth and a powerful hand landed on top of Qrow’s own, pressing down until he was practically rubbing Hazel’s cock through his stomach. Qrow’s eyes squeezed tight, the world around them lost in a haze before Hazel’s hips snapped forward with finality.

He came hard and heavy, hot thick cum poured deep within his guts as Hazel growled deep against Qrow’s ear. A last flick of cum sputtered from his spent cock, but it was nothing compared the gush of hot liquid in his ass.

His stomach swelled out under his hand, the sudden fullness making Qrow’s eyes roll back. His feet gave out under him, pinned to Hazel between his cock and hand. He felt entirely _stuffed_ and spent, completely out of it even as Hazel slowly pulled out.

His feet hit the ground and his knees buckled, and if Hazel didn’t catch him he would have collapsed in his own cum and shame. Merciful, Hazel wrapped an arm around him and propped him up, though that only managed to squeeze a stream of thick cum from his ass. 

“Stand up,” Hazel ordered, and Qrow weakly found his feet.

His vision swam in stars, his body heavy and endlessly _blissful_ as he struggled to prop himself against the wall. His face was a mess of fluids, the lingering taste of Hazel’s skin on his tongue as he very carefully turned around to rest against his back. His pants were still tangled around his ankles, stained in white as cum dripped from his ass. 

“Shit,” Qrow croaked, and for a fleeting moment he could almost swear he saw an allusive smile on Hazel’s face. A proud smile, but a smile none-the-less.

Qrow’s legs shook and Hazel very slowly helped lower him to the floor, the cold and wet cement making Qrow wince. Knocked from the high of it all, he could hear it all again. The voices. The laughter. The rush of cars. The distant sound of shop tenders selling. Panic jumped in Qrow’s chest as he glanced down the alley and his hands reached for the hem of his pants, instantly frustrated when his legs didn’t cooperate. 

“This is where I’d usually help you clean up,” Hazel spoke, his voice low with thoughtfulness. “But I can’t take you back to my camp, nor would I be welcome at yours.”

Qrow snorted as he struggled to work his pants up.

“But I can keep anyone from wandering where they shouldn’t, at least until you right yourself.”

Qrow snorted again, a shake to his head that only left his vision swimming.

“I don’t need your kindness.”

“Take it anyway,” Hazel grunted back as he fixed up his pants, that monstrous cock hidden back within the folds before he turned for the alleyway entrance. “If you don’t want a mess next time, I’d suggest getting a bigger size.”

With a disbelieving shake of his head, Qrow eyed the soiled and discarded condoms they’d left on the grime of an alleyway floor.

“I don’t think they go that big.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	29. Weiss/Flynt: Temperature Play

In all honesty, Flynt never expected to actually get to this point. Now there was nothing wrong with a little unplanned chaoticness. He’d be on the wrong team if he didn’t know how to roll with the punches. It’s just that Weiss never struck him as the type to rise to his flirtatious remarks, let alone fire them back herself. Then again, the Schnee always did have a knack for throwing him a curveball.

He didn’t expect her to be the type who could pull out the moves at a nightclub. She was a singer at heart, and him a musician as well, the last place he’d expected to find himself was with his hands on Weiss’ hips and her back against his chest as they grooved to the beat.

One little comment of her ‘ _warming up to him_ ’ was all it took, because the ice cold woman turned in his hands and lent up to coo in his ear.

‘ _Or maybe you just need to cool down._ ’

Flynt was caught instantaneously, happily tugged from the dancefloor and out of the lively club. They’d both completely ditched their teams within the crowds, their footsteps quick against Atlas streets as she guided him back towards Atlas academy. 

Even then, Flynt couldn’t possibly prepare himself for what she had planned. Not until she had him laid out on his bed, this stereo playing a melodic beat nice and low as to not drown them out. The lights were dimmed as she sat on the edge of his bed, her knees tucked in and legs against his hip as she slowly pushed an icecube between her lips with a finger. 

The warm lights left her body aglow, silhouetting her a white hair fell over her shoulder. With his hands folded behind his head, Flynt watched with a charming smile as her mouth moved, no doubt her tongue and cheeks working to melt the block of ice.

Her thumb and forefinger pressed between her lips, parting them enough to grip the ice and pull it free, her lips sealed around it until it popped out. It was a damn nice sight, one that Flynt wasn’t ashamed to say got him hard. _Well_... harder than he already was. Stripped naked as he was, there was no point in hiding that much. At this point he doubted Weiss was offended.

“Ready?” Weiss offered, and Flynt chuckled low and warm.

“Afraid I can’t keep up?” Flynt teased, though the anticipation was certainly getting to him. He watched all too eager as she slowly lowered it towards his stomach, just a hair shy from his skin. 

Instead she pressed the palm of her free hand against the bed beside his head and lent forward, hovering just above him as his eyes snapped towards her face. When she spoke her breath ghosted against his lips like a chilled kiss.

“Just worried I might be a little too hot for you,” she taunted back, that playful competitiveness lifted in her voice, and Flynt cocked his head with a wide grin.

“Bring it.”

And so she did, those ice cold lips meeting his own in a searing kiss. The chill of ice still dominated her touch, her tongue inhumanly cold as she pried his lips apart. 

For a moment it was easy to forget just what she was about to do to him. Hell, he’d forgotten about her hand entirely as one of his own moved from behind his head to reach up and cup the back of hers. His fingers threaded through her loose hair, as she moaned against his lips, a pretty noise that made his heart sing. In the heat and the passion of it all, he’d almost moved to sit up and roll her over him. 

It was a shock to the system when she pressed the icecube against his stomach, the brutal chill stealing his breath as he fell back into the pillows, eyes wide as he glanced down the span of his body. Weiss licked her lips, swollen and red from the cold, and Flynt’s eyes flicked between her and her work.

The surface of the cube was smooth and wet, gliding across his warm skin as she drew delicate patterned over him. It dipped over his belly button, a drop of chilled water pooling within, and Flynt sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Damn,” he shuttered, his hand falling away from her hair as he craned his head to watch. 

The room in contrast was nice and warm. Atlas always was _warm_ , as was the rooms the academy provided. Yet the comfortable temperature only aided in the stark difference in temperature, the cold surface sending violent tremors through his core. It glided between his abs, drawing a wet line in her wake. His skin bubbled with goosebumps, his hairs standing on end as she slowly traced between his pecs.

“Lay back,” she spoke, and Flynt gladly complied.

“Yes _ma’am_ ,” he practically sang as he lent back into the pillows.

Weiss’ hand continued its work, moving her little cube over his chest. It slid across raised skin, the intense chill making his skin prick with desire. He breathed in slow and deliberate, trying not to move under her attention. The frozen touch moved to one nipple, circling agonizingly slow. Flynt’s eyes fluttered at the sensation, his breath stuttered as he clenched the sheets. The surface of the ice glided across his nubbed nipple, flicking across it nice and slow as he shuttered a breath. His nipple was perked and began to ache, stiff as she mercifully lifted the ice away. 

“Good?” she pressed.

“Fantastic,” Flynt admitted, the ache tipping just right of pleasurable. “Keep it coming.”

Weiss didn’t disappoint. She brought the half melted ice to his right nipple and Flynt sucked in a sharp breath, his right hand clasping at her calf and gripping on tight as she worked him in slow circles. He let his head lull back with a shuttered sigh as she traced wet patterns against his skin, the kiss of frost setting his body alight. His cock throbbed against his leg, aching with need as the chill edge to ‘too much’.

“Weiss,” he moaned, and a groan of disappointment escaped him as the ice was lifted from his skin.

He couldn’t be disappointed long though. Not when her leg lifted from his grip as she threw it over his hip and straddled him. Her knees rested on either side of his waist as she sat high on them, and Flynt’s brows pinched down in confusion as he watched her.

Her smile was downright _filthy_ , her body stretched out for him to take in. It was tempting to just reach out and touch her. _Claim her_ and warm that icy body of hers with his touch. But Weiss was a woman on a mission, and she had yet to disappoint him so far. So he laid back, rested and cold as she moved her hand between her legs.

Flynt’s eyes widened as his hands clamped against her tights, watching in awe as she brought the wet cube to her folds. She pressed in, those puffy lips growing wet with the freezing surface, and Flynt couldn’t help but curse.

“Oh _fuck_ -”

“Flynt~” Weiss moaned, those pretty eyes of hers rolled back as she slid the ice over nice and slow. 

His cock throbbed between his legs, a sudden warmth coursing through his body as his fingers pressed in against her skin.

When she pulled the ice away, Flynt could see the glitter of water under the room light. The slight shimmer of her cunt lips of what was undoubtedly cold. 

“Damn, Schnee-” Flynt tried, but Weiss bent over him and demanded his attention.

She caught his chin between her fingers and Flynt happily complied, his jaw dropped open as she pressed the wet cube to his lips and pushed it in.

The cold was instantaneous, the spike of chill in his mouth sending pained signals to his head. It only lasted a fleeting moment before it melted against his tongue and he rode out the cold, growing used to its presence. But mixed with the water and ice was something else. Something explicitly _her_. A brief taste of her sweet arousal before it diluted in water and disappeared completely.

Weiss chased it with a kiss, their lips chilled as their tongue pressed together, an ever shrinking block of ice caught between them. His thumbs rubbed against her legs as she lowered herself, a cool hand reached between them before he felt her grip his cock.

He moaned against her frozen lips, his fingers pressed in hard before she brought the tip to her cool cunt and slowly lowered herself onto him. Her lips were wet and cold as he sunk between them, but her core was nice and warm. Cooler than most, but compared to the bead of ice they swapped between them, it was a welcomed comfort.

Her hands braced against his chest as she sunk down on him, swallowing him whole as the ice melted between them, leaving nothing but the taste of her on his cold lips. He circled his arms around her and tugged her down, bringing her cool body to his freezing. He marvelled in whatever warmth he could find, wrapped around her tight as he rocked up into her.

It was slow and sensual, their movements matched to the music and their shattered breaths. Her hands crept up to cup his face, holding him in her grasp as they rolled against one another. Every break from the kiss was narrated with pants of cold breath, needy little moans shared before they warmed one another with another heated kiss.

The position wasn’t exactly the easiest to fuck with, but that was fine by both of them. Neither of them were particularly pressed with time, and Flynt took great satisfaction in feeling her warm against him.

His hands sprayed down her back, his thumbs rubbing circles against the dip of her spine as she rolled against him. Every little moan against his lips was greeted with a groan of his own. Their motions were matched in harmony, the chill between them melted away with fire and desire. 

She broke the kiss with a gasp, her brows pinched as she whined his name, and Flynt was no better. His lips met her jaw, panted breaths rolled against her skin as they ground together, bodies flush against one another as they practically melted.

Flynt came first, his hot seed spilled between chilled lips, and Weiss rolled needy and breathy against him as he grasped her ass and pumped within her warmth. She followed suit a few seconds later, her tight cunt squeezing and throbbing around him as his hips sputtered up in short rolls.

The pleasure burned like fire, pooled deep between them as Weiss sank in his arms. Flynt’s lips were cold and ached, his body slick and rippled with bumps, but her body felt warm within his grasp. So he clung on tight, his nose pressed in against her collar as she wrapped her arms under his head and held on in return.

“Damn, Weiss,” Flynt laughed, his voice airy with exhaustion and sex, “you really are warming up to me, huh?”

Weiss groaned, apparently far less amused with his jokes post-fuck. 

“I think _you_ need a cold shower,” Weiss muttered back, her body like putty as he rubbed a slow circle against her spine.

“How about a hot bath instead?”

“ _Yes please_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	30. Coco/Velvet: Dirty Talk

Coco was the kind to play dirty.

It really shouldn’t catch Velvet by surprise anymore. At this point, she should be used to it. The flirtatious remarks and lingering touches. Velvet couldn’t help it if her poor heart skipped a beat. Coco was just an expert on getting under her skin, and Velvet made it far too easy. 

She fumbled with her words in return. She blushed and faltered as her ears perked up and her eyes widened. She must have looked like easy prey to the woman. Her weak little heart could barely stand the praise and little comments. The way her hand lingered against the small of her back after a fight, words of affirmation on her lips but a devilish look hidden behind those dark tinted lenses.

It was no wonder she wound up under Coco every time. Not that Velvet ever put up any sort of resistance. Not even to tease back. To give Coco even a bit of a chase. All it took was one hand on her hip and her sinful voice against her ear, and Velvet found herself on her knees and chest on Coco’s bed.

Her legs were tucked underneath her, her elbows bent as she grasped at the blankets and hid her face against the spread. Her ears were back against her head as warmth tinted her skin. She felt the kiss of a plastic head against her folds and a shiver ran through her body, tense and ready as Coco lent over her, her sure hand grasping Velvet’s hair by the base to turn her head and speak against her ear.

“There’s my pretty little slut.”

“ _Coco_ ,” Velvet whined, high and needy as the head of Coco’s strap rubbed against her soaked enerance.

It was shameful, really, how warm that left her feeling. Such a cruel word fed the golden warmth in the pit of her belly, her cunt quivering and empty as Coco’s fingers gripped her hair just shy of too tight.

“Don’t hide from me, baby~” Coco cooed, her voice dipped and sweet as chocolate. “I want to see that pretty face as you cum like the little whore you are.”

Velvet’s skin twitched under Coco’s body, her aching cunt embarrassingly wet as the plastic dick missed its mark and slid between her lips and over her clit. Or perhaps, knowing Coco as well as Velvet did, she’d done it _entirely_ on purpose.

Coco pulled Velvet’s head back nice and slow, careful not to hurt her, but the tightness to her scalp was admittedly addictive. The tug and control Velvet gave her. She followed with minimal resistance, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

“Come on now, Velvet. You know how to ask properly,” her twisted words were delivered with such sweet sincerity. A wicked contradiction as Coco rolled her hips and rubbed her pseudo-cock over Velvet’s sensitive nub. “Beg for it.”

“Pl-please!” Velvet sputtered as she arched her back and spread her legs just an inch wider. “Please, I-I..”

“Tell me what you want or you can lay here, fucking yourself on your fingers and thinking of me like _every other night_.”

Velvet whimpered, her ears twitching as she raised her ass against Coco’s hips.

Coco reached under her, her warm hand gliding down over Velvet’s mound until her fingers spread out over her folds, pulling them apart as she rolled her cock between them. The friction was sensational against her needy entrance, but not nearly enough. Velvet cooed and tried to bow her head forward, but Coco only pulled her head back sharper.

“Tell me, Velvet. I want to hear you _say it_.”

“Please!” Velvet tried again with urgency, her wet lips parted from the comfort of blankets.

“Please _what?_ ” Coco pried, that sweet voice hardened with demand, and Velvet’s cunt quivered.

“Please- I need- in me-”

“Not good enough,” Coco denied with another roll of her hips, the ridged edges of her plastic cock rubbed against her cunt. But it wasn’t nearly enough. “Say it.”

Velvet knew the word Coco wanted to hear. The way she wanted Velvet to talk. Yet, no matter how many times they did this, it never lost the sense of naughtiness to it. The sickly warm mix of shame and delight. Velvet’s chest swollen with desire and her voice caught in her throat.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Velvet whispered.

Coco’s fist tightened in her hair, tugging painfully as she growled against her twitching ear.

“Louder.”

“Fuck me,” Velvet panted, her neck stretched back as she pressed her ass back. “F-fuck me, please!”

“There’s a good little whore,” Coco praised, her cruel words only feeding the fire of Velvet’s groin.

Coco’s hand moved to grasp her cock before she pressed it to Velvet’s cunt, the sweet sensation earning a mewl from Velvet’s lips before Coco bucked it in.

“Ahh!” Velvet yelped, her needy cunt squeezed tight around the shaft as it pressed in deep. “Oh, Gods!” 

“That’s it, baby,” Coco purred, low and sensual as she carefully rolled her hips forward, feeding more of the girth inside. “You’re so fucking wet for me already.”

And Velvet knew she was. The glide of her cock was met with such little resistance, and Coco’s fingers glided along the sides of her cock with ease. Every ribbed edge rubbed along her sensitive walls, hitting every little sweet spot that sent stars to Velvet’s vision. 

“You like that, slut?” Coco prompted as she let Velvet’s hair go, and Velvet nodded her head with a hum. “Keep that head up. I want to see you break apart for me.”

Velvet bit her bottom lip and nodded harder, a whimper muted as Coco rolled her hips and pushed herself deeper, rubbing against sensitive walls. Her fingers formed a ‘V’ around her cock and Velvet’s cunt, her tips pressing against her already stretched entrance to force a gasp from her. _Too much_. Velvet nearly buckled underneath her from that alone.

Her lips fell open with an obscene moan, her face flushed with deep red and the need to hide herself away. Coco’s hand moved to press against the bedspread, propping herself up and giving herself the leverage to fuck herself in _deeper_ , those wicked fingers still threatening to push in around her shaft.

“Do you feel that?” Coco breathed, her warm tits pressed against Velvet’s shoulder blades. 

Velvet whined, high and needy before she gave another desperate nod.

“Tell me how it feels,” Coco demanded, and how could Velvet deny her?

“Big!” Velvet gasped as her cunt squeezed tight around the ribbed girth, the shame heavy and warm in her belly. “It’s s-so big-”

“Feels good?” Coco prompted with a sharp thrust of her hips, and Velvet’s body quivered.

“Yes!” She squealed, her voice loud and sharp as Coco’s fingers moved up to her poor throbbing clit, teasing with slow circular motions. “Oh, _Gods yes_. Please- don’t stop-”

“There’s my slutty bunny~” Coco chimed, that tantalizing voice making her throbbing cunt clench. “I want you to fuck yourself back on me. Show me how much you want it.”

Velvet tucked her chin in and turned her head, her cheek rested to the bed as she squeezed her eyes tight and arched her back higher. She rolled her hips with Coco’s motion, forcing her thick cock in deeper. Every squelched noise and dribble of arousal fed that flame, coiled within deep and ready to explode. Every smack of their hips made her ears prick up and the heavy scent of her own musk had her nose twitching. 

“Big,” she gasped, her eyes peeking open through the swim of tears. “So full. _Please_.”

“Take it like a pretty little bitch,” Coco cooed, her cruel words in juxtaposition with the absolute warmth in her voice. 

Velvet mewled as she rutted back against Coco’s thrusts, her arousal oozing around her thick cock as she opened her mouth to pant. Drool wet the blankets under her cheek, but the added shame only fed the arousal. 

Coco’s elbow pressed into the bed before she reached under Velvet’s body, a sure hand grasping Velvet’s tit and squeezing slow. Velvet bucked at the sensation, her sensitive chest aching with need for her touch. A lewd moan sounded from her chest just as her other hand left her clit in favour of soothing down Velvet’s ears, stroking nice and soft as her fingers pinched and squeezed a stiff nipple.

“You want to get off?”

Velvet nodded as best she could, her cheek smeared in her own drool as she did. 

“Then beg for it, baby. Use that pretty little voice of yours.”

“Fuck me,” Velvet gasped, shame long lost to the absolute _thrill of it_. “Fuck me, _please_. Don’t stop! I need- I gotta- I’m so close.”

Her cunt squeezed tight as that hot coil in her belly grew tighter, threatening to tip her straight over that edge.

“Harder! Need- Need it! Coco, please!”

“Good girl,” Coco praised, and Velvet arched her ass back into her in response, desperate to get as much of her cock inside. 

Coco’s hand moved from Velvet’s long ears to rest between her shoulder blades. She pushed Velvet’s chest down as she sat up, the other hand finding its perch on her hip as Coco slammed her cock home.

Pushed down into the bed, Velvet’s toes curled in as Coco used her cunt. She was hard and fast, thrusting inside her needy core until Velvet was squirming and squealing, pleading with Coco’s name. 

“That’s it,” Coco panted, her hips smacking Velvet’s ass with every thrust. “You look good like this. Such a pretty whore for me. Scream for me, Velvet. I want to hear my name as you cream around my hard cock.”

“C-Coco,” Velvet tried as her eyes rolled back, that tightness ever closer. “Coco!”

Every utter of her name had Coco cursing and pushing harder, her plastic dick slamming home as carefully crafted ridges rubbed along Velvet’s sweet spot. She hit it over and over, harsh and primal until the floodgates broke, her cunt squeezed tight around the girth as she threw her head back with a shout.

“ _Coco!_ ”

“Fuck!” Coco called back, but the buzz in her head drowned it all out.

The golden warmth of an orgasm flooded from her core, dripping down between her shaky legs as her skin twitched and pricked. She spasmed under the woman, moaning pitifully as Coco laid back down over her, blanketing her sensitive body under her own as she pressed soothing kisses along Velvet’s shoulder. Her hand stroked Velvet’s ears, rubbing along the base as Velvet rode out the crashing waves.

Coco slowed her motions, milking every last blissful shake from Velvet’s body until it gave out. The pleasure lingered in her exhausted body, satisfied and heavy as she pulled in deep calming breaths.

“That’s it, baby~” Coco praised over her, that sure hand still soothing back her ears until her body began to sag. “You did so well.”

Velvet whined at the sensation of cool drool against her cheek, a frown on her brow as she lifted her head away and reached up to wipe her cheek.

“Gross,” she muttered, and Coco laughed warm above her. 

Coco’s hand met her cheek before she pressed a kiss to the other as her strap slipped free from her drenched cunt. The empty sensation felt awful, but Coco more than made up for it with a kiss to her temple and a nuzzle against her hair. 

“You don’t seem to think it’s gross when _I’m_ doing it.”

Velvet’s ear twitched before she slowly rolled in Coco’s arms, bringing their bodies flush together as she wrapped her arms and a leg around the woman and _pushed_ , pinning Coco down underneath her.

Coco was the kind to play dirty but _Velvet_ was the kind to imitate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	31. Blake/Weiss: Cunnilingus

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

As much as Weiss appreciated the consideration, she half wished Blake would save it. Because leaving herself naked and exposed under Blake’s scrutiny was already nerve wracking enough and she didn’t need the prompt to reconsider. Her care was nice and never failed to make Weiss’ heart skip a beat but Weiss wanted nothing more than to grab her and pull her into a kiss, desperate to silence her before her nerves got the best of her. 

But that was not an option, not when Blake was already poised between her legs with her face so incredibly close to Weiss’ sex. The only light provided to the room came from the shattered moon, cascading brilliant light on the gorgeous woman staring up at her with bright catlike eyes. Eyes that could, no doubt, see Weiss better in the blanket of night than Weiss could see her.

Weiss laid back on Blake’s bed, her head propped up on pillows and her legs spread wide to accommodate Blake. Menagerie air was warmer than Weiss was used to, heavy and dense from the ocean breeze. It clung to her and left her sweating and antsy, her body far warmer than she was used to. She wasn’t picture perfect composure as normal and she knew her unsteady breaths and twitches to her skin worried Blake, but it didn’t help when Blake kept staring up at her like _that_.

“I’m fine,” Weiss promised, a little too rushed with sexual frustration.

Blake blinked those bright yellow eyes and Weiss practically melted, her mouth tacky as she swallowed. 

“I’m fine,” Weiss offered again, far more poised this time. “Just nervous.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“ _No_ ,” Weiss quickly shut down. Bless Blake’s concerns but Weiss might _scream_ if it ended here. “Just.. slowly?” 

Blake hummed a kind laugh, the shadows of the night obscuring her face but Weiss was sure she was smiling. A hand grasped the inner side of her knee and propped Weiss’ leg up just enough for Blake to turn her head and press a kiss to the tender inner skin of her thigh. 

“Of course.” 

Blake’s free hand rested against Weiss’ belly, her thumb stroking just below her navel, though Weiss could not help but fixate on the brutal scar hidden below Blake’s sprayed out fingers. The knotted puncture wound and the scorch marks surrounding it. 

Blake must have noticed her apprehension because her hand moved along it, her fingers wrapped around her side until her thumb stroked the worst of it. In the same moment Blake’s lips crept higher, teasing butterfly kisses littered against her groin as Blake whispered ‘ _Beautiful_.’

Well now she was just placating her! It was working too, because the tension in Weiss’ belly ebbed as she let herself relax back into the blankets. Blake’s tongue peaked out over her bottom lip, the flat pressed to her skin in a savouring lick. It dragged, soft and slow as her face crept lower. And yet those bright eyes never left her, her pupils near slitted before Weiss could feel the ghost of Blake’s breath graze along her sensitive parts.

“Blake,” Weiss gasped, her body tense even as Blake’s tongue parted from her skin to offer a kiss.

“Relax,” Blake prompted.

It wasn’t like she wasn’t _trying_ , but Gods it was far easier said than done. Every little touch had her belly rolling and her heart hammering, her body flush with unusual warmth as Blake alternated between kitten licks and sweet kisses. She lathered Weiss’ skin with the slick warmth of her saliva, licking up along the curve between her inner thigh and the edge of her mound. Blake’s cheek was pressed up against her throbbing core and Weiss’ fingers clawed at the blankets in turn.

“ _Faster_ ,” Weiss whined, and Blake puffed hot air against spit slick skin in a laugh.

“You just told me to go slow,” Blake spoke against such a sensitive spot, and Weiss could swear she felt it vibrate up to her cunt.

“I changed my mind!” Weiss decided as she hooked her leg around Blake’s side, as if that were supposed to draw her closer. It did nothing really, but the body heat against her leg certainly felt nice. “You’re torturing me!”

“I can stop-”

“Don’t you dare!” Weiss complained as she tried to sit up, indignant and desperate, but Blake only sprayed her hand against Weiss’ belly and pushed _down_ to keep her there.

“I won’t stop,” Blake assured with a pretty airy laugh, and Weiss crumbled in an instant, pliant and waiting as Blake pressed a kiss to the crease of skin. “Just relax.”

Blake’s hand slid down Weiss’ stomach, her fingers just barely grazing the knot of scarred skin before it traced down her groin and under the soft of her thigh, guiding Weiss to lift her leg up over Blake’s shoulder. Now _feeling her_ all that much closer, Weiss marvelled at the warmth in her. The touch of skin to her own and the sensation of a body between her legs.

She laid back, a shuttered breath on her lips as she stared down at those all-seeing eyes, poised just above her aching cunt. Weiss couldn’t see all that much, but the pressing heat of her breath against her twitching lips were enough warning before a wicked tongue pressed against her delicate parts.

Weiss’ breath came out as a shutter, her chest risen high in a sharp intake. All she could see were those cat eyes and the shine of moonlight along midnight hair. A slight little shimmer like a halo. It was pointless to try and _see_ , but she couldn’t possibly tear her eyes away from Blake’s.

But for what she lacked in sight, her body was hypersensitive in other ways. Blake’s touch had her shuttering a moan, her own jaw slack as she felt Blake’s tongue drag slowly along her lips. Blake hummed an approval as she lapped Weiss’ arousal, savouring every taste as she teased puffy lips. It was a lewd display, punctuated with wicked little noises that had Weiss’ body flush with warmth and desire. Her tongue dipped in deeper, just shy of Weiss’ throbbing cunt, and Weiss’ eyes grew unfocused with pleasure. 

Her legs tightened around Blake’s body, her hips rolled up as Blake toyed with her sensitive parts. Slow sweet licks and a chorus of moans. Sweet and addicting that had Weiss melting in her bed. 

“Blaaake,” she drew out, a desperate little moan as her lips grew slick with a mix of need and _Blake_. 

Blake’s right hand stayed on her inner thigh as the left curved around Weiss’ hip, slipping underneath her body to grasp at Weiss’ ass. Weiss’ hips jutted up with a gasp, eyes wide as Blake’s fingers pressed into the well of her cheek. All the while Blake’s tongue flicked up higher, grazing along Weiss’ sensitive nub in tease. 

“Shit!” Weiss sputtered, clinging and grasping for the blankets in need. When they offered no comfort, her right hand darted down her body to thread her fingers through midnight locks. “Oh, _Gods!_ ”

Her thumb grazed along one of Blake’s cat ears, the plush fur so different from the silk of her hair. It twitched at the contact, pressed back just a little, and Weiss massaged her thumb into the dip just above Blake’s skull.

Blake groaned against her, blissful and warm as her lips sealed around Weiss’ clit and she _sucked_. Weiss’ head pressed deeper into the pillow, the overwhelming scent of Blake ensnaring her senses. She turned her head just enough to bury her nose in the risen plush, breathing in deep as Blake’s tongue flicked her clit. 

Weiss was shameless in her cries, her mouth hitched open with high pitched whines and needy little moans. The heat of the ocean air clung to her, her shuttering body dripped in sweat as Blake’s fingers massaged the meat of her cheek. She worked Weiss’ nerves over, sucking and flicking until Weiss’ thighs tensed up around the woman, her body arching up under the onslaught with a high cry.

“Blake!” She called out into the night, her body strung like a bow as she came. Her cunt fluttered as the pit of ecstasy exploded, flooding her body in sweet release as her arousal pooled between her legs.

Blake’s lips lifted from her clit, those knowing yellow eyes still set on her when Weiss blinked back the haze. They locked, watching one another as Weiss’ chest heaved for air, her body tingling with the afterglow of her release.

“That was-” Weiss started between panted breaths, “-amazing.”

Blake hummed in return, a sweet and wicked noise all the same.

“I’m not done yet.”

Weiss’ brows creased down, the starry film over her eyes blinked back as she tilted her head up in curiosity.

“What are you?”

Blake’s face dipped between her legs, those glowing eyes lost below quivering thighs before Weiss felt the hot graze of a talented tongue. She lapped between Weiss’ lips and drank in her arousal, licking away thick ooze before it pressed against her sensitive entrance. 

Weiss’ head hit the pillow with a gasp, her fingers curled in Blake’s hair and grasping tight as Blake’s tongue pushed into her most sensitive part. Her walls fluttered around her, aching and desperate for the sensation.

Weiss’ belly tightened, like the drop of a fall as Blake face pressed up against her drenched cunt. She licked in deep, savouring the taste of Weiss. Her body was tense and rippled in goosebumps, her mouth parted in sharp whines and a mantra of Blake’s name. The warmth of building arousal came flooding back, harder and faster than before. 

Weiss’ body jerked underneath her, overwhelmed and overheated as Blake drank her in. Her tongue flicked up within her, grazing along clenched walls and coaxing out every drip of arousal Weiss had to offer. Blake’s nose grazed along Weiss’ clit, her lips pressed against Weiss own.

Weiss drew her legs up and Blake let her, her eager tongue working her over as Weiss caged her face in and grasped at her hair. Her other hand joined the fist, clinging tight as Blake’s hands came under her raised ass to cup and massage flesh. 

She toed the line far longer than the last, her body tight and hot as it teetered on the edge. Weiss rolled her hips up as Blake’s tongue lapped inside her, warming her up from the inside. Her cheeks slid between her clenched legs, a sure sign that Blake was _drenched_ in her. Yet every drip of her cunt was chased with a deep lick and a satisfied moan, and Weiss' head fell back with a squeal as she came again, harder than ever before.

Sparks blinded her vision, her body rigid as she screamed Blake’s name and her cunt throbbed needily around Blake’s talented tongue. Blake groaned, perfectly pleased as she lapped every last drop with vigour. The crash of her orgasm shook her body, her muscles spasming as she humped uselessly against Blake’s mouth. She could feel the smear of her juices drip from Blake’s chin, but she could hardly care. Not as Blake’s tongue pulled free of her throbbing cunt to lick long stokes along her pussy lips, chasing Weiss’ sweet relief.

Spent and exhausted, Weiss’ fingers slowly unfurled from Blake’s hair as she fell back, boneless and lost to the static of the afterglow. It took her brain a moment to catch up and process the fact Blake was sitting up, and a far too long moment for Weiss’ eyes to adjust and catch the vision of Blake licking her lips, slow and teasing as those bright eyes studied her in the night.

Weiss reached up with a heavy arm and Blake swooped down, catching Weiss in a slow languid kiss. The taste of herself was heavy on Blake’s tongue, perfectly balanced with the sweet taste of _her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


	32. Weiss/Emerald: Wax Play

“I never pegged you as the type to be into this.”

Above her Weiss huffed, a small crease formed between her pinched brows as her slick hand slipped between Emerald’s thigh. The scented oil Weiss rubbed onto Emerald’s skin smelt heavy of spice, warm and earthy and incredibly _soothing_. Her hands moved up Emerald’s hip and along her belly, slathering her in the slick scent. Her touch felt nice against Emerald’s stomach. Cool and sure, dipping long her navel before they lifted away to apply more oil to her palms.

“Yes, _funny_ , I’m the ‘ice queen’,” Weiss drawled without an ounce of humour. Emerald wasn’t going to outright say it but that didn’t stop the low chuckle as Weiss did it for her. “I do dabble in other elements too, you know?”

“I’m just saying,” Emerald laughed, her chest jumping with the motion before Weiss’ hands returned to her, slick and cool as she started just below the swell of her breasts. 

“Subverting expectations _is_ what I’m good at, after all,” Weiss answered back, a slight lift in her lips and the hint of pride to her voice giving her away. 

Emerald couldn’t argue. Once the fighting had stopped and Emerald had the chance to converse with the heiress without hidden agendas, Weiss had been far from the picture she had in her head. Even so, there was no denying the chill to her touch as her hands moved along the globes of her chest, squeezing around until her boobs pillowed out around her fingers. Her nipples went stiff between two fingers as a sudden chill stole a gasp from Emerald’s lips.

“Cold,” she spoke, and Weiss’ smile grew with a hum.

“You’ll be warm soon enough.”

Smearing her heavy scented oil along her chest and between the crease, her hands moved up along her collar, careful to get every inch of skin. She dipped down along Emerald’s shoulders before her hands cupped just below Emerald’s jaw, holding her in her cool embrace before Weiss lent down and offered a sweet kiss. Chaste and brief. A moment’s taste that hardly satisfied Emerald’s desire. 

“Ready?”

“Just hurry it up,” Emerald complained, sorely missing those cool lips against her skin. 

Weiss sat back with a roll of her eyes, and Emerald tried to relax back into silk sheets. Subvert expectations all she liked, Weiss still couldn’t help but flaunt her wealth. What they were about to do would certainly ruin the sheets Weiss had picked for her, white and stark around her body, and yet Weiss was perfectly prepared to ruin a perfectly good set without a thought. 

They felt nice though. Smooth and slick. If she wasn’t caught up in a sensual moment, she might have rolled herself into them and just _stayed there_. It felt exceptional on her newly shaven skin, her legs rubbed together at the soft sensation. The oil certainly helped. Smooth and soft and sleek from her shoulders down to her knees. It was odd and all so different, and Emerald enjoyed it _immensely_.

Her attention was drawn back to the strike of a match, a small flame held in Weiss’ grip as she picked up the first candle. A white candle with the slightest hint of yellow. Weiss pressed the match to the unlit wick, lighting it up before she set it carefully back down. Emerald turned her head to watch it all, the warm little flame in the center near mesmerizing to watch. 

Weiss went along, lighting an array of different coloured candles. Reds and blues and purples and greens. It took awhile for the heavy scent of wax to mingle with spice, a confusing concoction that contradicted one another. The little flames burned down slowly as Weiss placed them at the edge of the sheets, hot melted wax pooled under the flickering fires. When they were all lit and set aside, Weiss picked the first back up.

“Just breathe in niiice and slow,” Weiss instructed, and Emerald complied.

She sucked in a lungful, her ruby eyes cast to the manor ceiling before Weiss titled the candle just above her belly. A stream of burning white liquid hit her quivering stomach, the intense heat drawing a gasp and a shutter from Emerald. As soon as the pain registered, it ebbed away, settling into a pleasant warmth against her skin. Weiss streaked a long curve against her stomach, stopping just below Emerald’s navel. 

Emerald’s belly shook as she sucked in a breath, the initial jump of painful heat swiftly replaced with a comforting warmth.

“Emerald?” Weiss prompted, and Emerald’s fingers entwined with silk.

“Keep going. It’s nice.” And it was. With every passing moment, the wax cooled and solidified against her skin, a nice warm layer of wax cooling as it moved with her breaths. 

Weiss took her word for it, pouring more down the slope of her thigh and marking her in white. The intense burn made her skin twitch and ripple, her breaths sharp with every searing drip. She was sensitive to the liquid touch, the initial pain eased with sweet warmth. It dipped between her tights, sticking her legs together. It would be easy enough to break, but part of Emerald didn’t want to. The dry wax cooled against her skin, numbing her sense to the cool Atlesian air. A cocoon of warmth that encased her more with every drop.

Weiss’ work moved up, pouring along the swell of her chest and up over a stiff nipple. _That_ burned red hot, a sharp breath sucked between Emerald’s teeth as Weiss straightened up the candle.

“Are you okay?”

Before Weiss could even get the words out the sensation was gone, a warm stiffness surrounding her hard nipple. The warmth was satisfying, and Emerald’s eyes flashed down the expanse of her body and her parted tits.

“It’s just… _really_ intense,” Emerald shuttered, her skin sensitive to the warmth dripped across it. “I’m fine. I’ll tell you if I need to stop.”

“You’d better,” Weiss chilled, though her hand tilted all the same, pouring more of the molten pleasure between her breasts.

Emerald expected it this time. The initial burning heat, swiftly followed by the pleasant warmth and tightness against her skin. Poured over her, the sweet scent of the candle was stronger now, the lingering spice long lost to the heavy taste of milk and honey. Weiss dripped it down over her stomach once more, streaking lines of white across her in an artistic display. She traced it down along the other thigh, more of the burning droplets dripping down between her thighs until they cooled and hardened, sticking them together. The more Weiss poured at once, the more it burned, but the less violent Emerald reacted.

The heat was expected now. _Anticipated_. Like flicking a finger through a candle’s flame. Not long enough to sear, but enough to feel the warmth of fire. Enough to get a thrill out of the act. The streaks hardened and caked against her, clinging to her quivering body before Weiss set the candle down.

It still burned though one side dipped far lower than the other, drips of wax bubbled up along the opposite side as the wick stood lower down. Weiss picked the next; a nice crimson red.

Emerald took a breath to steady herself, her body trembling and _hot_ with anticipation before Weiss brought it to her other bare chest. Ruby red wax dripped down to her skin, the brutal heat drawing a deep groan from Emerald this time.

There was no pain left to be had. Only a deep rooted satisfaction drawn from the initial touch of hot wax. She could feel it as it hardened, moulded around her stiff nipple and cooled rapidly as the burning stream moved down over her breast and along her quivering stomach. Every drop splashed out, pebbling red and streaking over white. When wax met wax, the sensation wasn’t nearly as hot. Only a dull warmth bled through, briefly heating the wax already coated along her before it began to cool once more. 

Weiss was careful to avoid Emerald’s privates, her hot wax trickled across the dip of her hip and along her legs, but never creeping too close to her mound. And as much as Emerald’s cunt ached with need and the forbidden desire to drip between her legs, permanent damage was _not_ the desired effect. So Emerald clamped her legs together tight, cooling wax smeared between them as she buried her head back into silk sheets and gasped. 

Weiss painted her picture across Emerald’s skin, decorating her in brilliant red as the scent of apple and cinnamon overwhelmed honey and milk. Weiss traced back up, dripping along Emerald’s side as she went. She could feel every trickle trace down the slope of her body, cooling and hardening in little streaking droplets. She painted across Emerald’s other tit, mixing red on white. Emerald watched as droplets dripped down her collar, pooling against the bone there before it settled and hardened. A pretty colour that overwhelmed her senses with their scent.

The red candle was put with the first, just as used and tilted, before Weiss picked up a dark forest green. Like the others, Weiss was slow and methodical, sure to drip along exposed parts of skin. Every burning touch drew heavy groans from Emerald’s lips, her eyes fluttered shut as her cunt throbbed. It dribbled across every stretch of skin, coating her in its hot embrace as it hardened around her. Her body felt stiff but satisfyingly warm, raw and sensitive under every little drop. 

Green was switched with blue, the comforting scent of pine tree exchanged for sweet blueberry. With every coat, the sensation of burning drops dulled. Her body was thoroughly encased, droplets of alternate colours bubbled down her sides and dripped to the white sheets. Her body was coated in an explosion of colour, blue soon switched with purple. The colours mixed into a vibrant art, her body comfortably warm in their embrace as purple turned to orange. 

With every layer the wax took longer to cool, her body perfectly heated as Weiss traced the wax of the very last candle across her painted skin. A rosy pink to complete her work as Emerald watched through lidded eyes, perfectly snug in her cocoon of hot wax. It was blissful in its embrace, an odd comfort drawn from the stiffness surrounding her as Weiss set the last candle down.

“How’s it feel?” Weiss pressed, and Emerald didn’t miss the way Weiss’ eyes scanned her body in awe, taking in every mix of vibrant colour.

“Perfect,” Emerald breathed, lax in the sheets as the wax slowly cooled. 

Weiss' fingers moved to Emerald’s shoulder, finding a portion of skin that met wax. Her cool fingers pressed under the lip of wax, peeling it off oiled skin to expose warm skin below. The cool touch drew a sharp breath from Emerald, her eyes cast to her work as a thick layer of wax easily curled up and away from her skin. 

“Good,” Weiss murmured before she lent forward, her lips just barely grazing along Emerald’s own. “Because you’ve got a whole other side to do before I’m done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and enjoyed this kinktober!! your support through this has been amazing!! ;u; I hope everyone enjoyed themselves and some ships were fed in the process. Thank you all for reading!!
> 
> As always, thank you everyone who reads this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


End file.
